The Art of War
by Aura
Summary: Loki sits on the throne using his father's face. He sets his sights on Jane Foster one evening, for what better way is there to win against his brother than to steal what Thor most covets? Lokane. Rated Mature for later events. Very little Thor/Sif.
1. Strategy

**The Art of War**

**Chapter One:** _Strategy_

"_The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting." _

**-Sun Tzu, ****_The Art of War_**

The tiny comet shot through the air, leaving a streak of brilliant orange against the navy of the evening horizon. Landing on the floating platform in the distance it blossomed swiftly into a blaze on the gentle waves. The ship burial was to represent Loki though his body had not been recovered in the other realm; the custom would still be fulfilled. The stone ship was filled a crystal effigy of the 'dead', it's thin glass offered an optical illusion of a fire much brighter than the flames would actually burn. A fitting tribute for a master of deceit.

The afternoon had been open for people to show whatever feelings they would or pile any offerings around the statuette that had been constructed to represent Loki's body in it's absence. There were very few, almost none compared to the many gifts that he'd heard had been left for his mother. Unlike the whole of the city turning out to watch the pyre of the queen there were pitiful few mourners for the son.

Thor of course had come, he had been the one to insist that there be a burial at all. The blonde uncharacteristically stoic as his cerulean gaze reflected the burning casket. Of course, the fool failed to see the truth – the very man he would honor stood nearby, on the post of honor. Loki resisted the urge to smile, it would put his disguise in question to allow visible amusement during such a serious moment. The dourness of dear old adopted dad was one of the negative points of sitting as ruler of Asgard.

Nearby his half-wit brother stood the pups that were normally so happy to follow at his heels. The warrior's three were most likely considering this whole ceremony a waste of time. Fandral kept glancing at a few young female Asgardian's that had come to attend and the women were whispering conspiratorially about him as opposed to watching the retreating glow. Volstagg was respectfully silent but he kept glancing at the doors where a feast awaited. It was as much a custom to celebrate someone's life after the funeral as it was to have the parade itself. Hogun hadn't been in attendance as he was still on his own world trying to deal with fixing the wars there.

Of the people in attendance; Sif was perhaps the most amusing to watch, she didn't bother to hide the fact she was annoyed to be there. Her glances at the human on Thor's arms gave away the jealousy within the female warrior clearly. He filed away that stare for later, he could certainly work Sif's envy into his plans one of these days.

The observance was nearly complete, the raging fire had already settled to an ember by the time it reached the endless falls on the edge of Asgard. Unaccompanied the image was swallowed by the foam of the sea, and that too was fitting in it's own way. Loki always did things alone.

"Well, that's over now, let us go celebrate his life." Fandral didn't waste any time once the ceremony had ended. The blonde patting Thor on the back and smiling despite the distaste on Thor's face at the inappropriate outburst. "Come now Thor, think of Loki, would he really wish us to remember him with such depressed expressions. He was the god of mischief, let us enjoy ourselves..."

"I'm not sure he would agree." Thor stated more seriously, but allowed himself to be pulled a step away before he realized Jane had let go of his arm. "Jane?"

"It's fine...go ahead...I just wanted to stay a little longer." Jane said with a reassuring soft smile, patting Thor's shoulder and waiting just long enough for him to nod to look back out at the sea. Without Thor's warmth she tugged the fabric around her shoulders tighter – apparently even Asgard got chilly in the evening. She returned her eyes out toward the edge of the sea – though she couldn't be sure where the fire had fallen over the edge.

Despite knowing all the horrible things Loki had done to New York, he had saved her life in the end. Before he'd died he'd done something good – he'd nearly died himself pulling her out of the way of the weapon that sucked in all the matter around it. He'd saved Thor from the beast that had been beating him...and he'd ended up apologizing. Could he truly have been so horrible? There was a lonesomeness in his green eyes she remembered at the end when he kept repeating apologies...

She sniffed and pulled up a hand to wipe tears from her face.

"You didn't know my other son." Loki spoke with the deep voice of his father, his own curiosity had been peaked when she'd seen the woman's tears. She had no reason to mourn him, was it just some womanly hormone forcing her tears. "Why would you cry for him?"

Jane froze, it wasn't often Odin spoke to her but he'd frightened her most of the times he had. This time though it just felt so cruel, his 'other son', and the entire ceremony Odin had seemed bored or as if this was some chore.

"He was your son wasn't he? Why aren't you crying for him?" She realized a moment too late her voice was a little harsher than she had intended and she slapped a hand over it. This was a god, and the ruler of the realm she was in...this was Thor's dad. She really had to start trying to get along with the in-laws.

She didn't expect the flicker of surprise that crossed the old man's face at her outburst, then she blushed and looked out at the sea again, the sadness returning to her expression. "I'm sorry. I don't know what your family life was like. But...I guess I'm the only one that will cry for him but I think Loki deserved a few tears. I know Frigga would have cried for him so I guess I can do that much for her. In the end, I can't believe he was completely evil, he..."

Jane paused mid-explanation, when she turned around to speak again Odin wasn't there. She frowned a little, sighing at the sudden disappearance. Had the all-father hated his adopted son so much he couldn't stand to watch even one person mourn him? Well, she knew that wasn't the whole truth, Thor mourned his brother most of all. It was him that managed to get a ceremony done at all, apparently Odin hadn't planned on giving Loki a funeral at all.

Even after all the dark things Loki had done to her friends, to the earth, she knew there was something in there worth grieving over. She shivered as a breeze came through and glanced up at the party – it was already getting started in earnest judging by the cheers she could hear echoing from within. She shook her head slightly and walked back inside out of the cold, instead of celebrating she headed back to her room. Perhaps it was custom here, but she didn't particularly feel like a party.

Loki glanced after her, frowning as he did...she had to go and mention his mother. Who was she to state she could shed tears in his mother's place? He took a steadying breath, he'd planned to use part of the evening spying on the warrior's three in another form but now he was confused. Why would the woman that had slapped him on their first meeting languish his demise? Because he'd helped her in the field of battle? It had been nothing but a reaction, a calculated risk to step in. If he saved her and Thor watched then perhaps his brother might have let him out of the prison. If Thor caught him sitting on the throne he could bring up that he wasn't only thinking of himself at all times – he'd saved Jane Foster.

Loki still frowned, his plans were going well and if he wasn't wary they could all come shattering down around him as smoothly as the glass that had been his effigy. Father was already trapped in a cell below, magicked to look like some other prisoner and constantly kept unconscious. It was the perfect hiding place, no one would think to look there and the old goat wouldn't be taking back over anytime soon. Thor however, still needed to be punished, to suffer for failing to get to Frigga in time. For failing to save her when he was so intent on saving everyone else. That's where Jane Foster came in, the girl's bleeding heart was a path he could take. Loki didn't want to kill her, murdering the mortal would have made his mother's sacrifice mean nothing and he was unwilling to do that. What was the next best thing? Stealing her heart away from the brute – Thor had given up everything for Foster...if he could see the young woman with Loki instead what justice would that be?

He grinned to himself as plans began to come together in his dark mind. The human would be returning home before long and he wanted her to be the one to find and rescue him this time. Perhaps it was time to miraculously resurrect himself. He could play many roles at once, he was a master of illusion, he could certainly run the theater without anyone realizing his fingers reached to every puppet – now he just had to tie off a few strings.

**End Chapter**


	2. Green

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Two:** Green

"_A wise man gets more use from his enemies than a fool from his friends."_

**-Baltasar Gracian, ****_The Art of Worldly Wisdom_**

"Sir, I'm not sure that's how we..." Sif drifted off, she wasn't even sure what to call what had just been proposed by Odin. He'd been strange since the death of Frigga but this was really unexpected.

"It will be best for all involved in the realm. You know this nonsense with a mortal, this love he claims he has for her, it is all fleeting. He would be better off letting go of her now and settling down with someone fitting. Then perhaps someday he will get in line to put his other responsibilities in order." Even with another person's face Loki's tongue remained a shimmering silver. The plan wasn't one his father would normally have but Sif coveted Thor enough to color her judgment.

He'd just finished explaining the idea. He wanted to have Sif go with Thor to an assignment on Jotunheim where there was rumor of another group of frost giants starting to build power. The sooner that was dealt with the better, and if Loki could arrange for Thor to disappear with Sif and a mystical potion that would make him love her in the process, all the better.

"I just..." Sif hesitated, it was clear morally she felt obligated to say no but the potion was already between them. The light pink liquid was cloudy, a bottled cotton candy in a small vial container. All the mixture required was a bit of Sif's hair and for her to be the one to administer the concoction. Such magics were usually frowned upon but desperate times called for desperate measures. Loki knew that with him out of the picture – as far as anyone else was concerned. With his father having always disapproved of this particular dalliance it wasn't completely impossible and Sif might not like it but she would have already refused if she wasn't tempted.

"Thor will be a better man next to you, you know what must be done. You will be able to support him fully, next to him and not behind him. I hate to have to ask anyone to do this, but you understand don't you?" He took a step closer to Sif, reasoning with a slightly lighter aspect to the deep resonance of his father's voice.

"I understand my lord." Sif said finally, reaching out toward the vial. Hesitating only another moment, as if the glass would burn her, before snatching it and holding it in her hand. "If that is your will I will not argue it. But I believe that Thor will resent this. What of Jane Foster? The woman doesn't deserve any hardship."

"And we will not give her any. She will return to her world and that will be the end of it. No more traversing the Earth, none of their people will come here again and the road will remain closed. Thor will not have time to think of it, he will be too distracted with thoughts of you." Odin replied, the authority returning with the hardness expected of it for only a moment before dropping away again. "I hope that I will greet you again as a daughter soon Sif."

"Stay well all-father, I will do what is required of me." Sif replied, offering a bow. It was honest, though it was clear her mind was still troubled the warrior woman wasn't one to shirk orders – particularly once she'd agreed to them. If all went well Thor wouldn't be thinking of Jane at all soon – the thing he hadn't mentioned is that the concoction would function a second purpose – Thor would forget his former love.

It wasn't permanent, it would only last until he saw her again, then the spell would shatter. But by then it would be too late, Loki would already have ahold of the mortal that Thor so claimed to love. He smiled, resisting the urge to indulge in laughter as Sif was still just outside. Things were only going to become more interesting. If he was to be recovering from death on Earth, then he couldn't be here...and he certainly couldn't be seen. The watcher would soon join his father in the dungeons, and complex spells would be left in his absence. The illusions would function perfectly well for his purposes. They would draw a fair amount of his power to be maintained across a galaxy but that wasn't troublesome. He was supposed to be recovering from near death and some miraculous recovery on earth after all. The god of mischief continued to smile, like a child that had stolen not just the cookie jar, but the factory. The others wouldn't understand until it was too late for them.

- - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - -

"I don't think your dad likes me." Jane wasn't sure how else to put it so the blunt course seemed wisest.

"What?" Thor frowned as he glanced at her, his eyelids slightly heavy after the evening of drinking. He had indulged more than he should have. This topic wasn't one he'd expected, certainly Odin didn't really seem to approve of Jane openly but Thor doubted his father disliked her. "What brought this comment on?"

"Just...he never really talks to me, I guess it would be normal for a parent to show interest in the girl his son is dating?" Jane remarked. Something about the exchange earlier really bothered her, but she couldn't just tell Thor she thought his father didn't love his dead brother.

"Odin has a lot he's thinking about Jane, I wouldn't dwell on it. I'm certain he likes you." Thor remarked, a little unsure how to have that sort of a conversation. He certainly didn't expect Jane to break out the idea that his father didn't like her. Of course he supposed there was that whole issue where he wanted to throw her out or imprison her when they first met. That was bound to leave an impression. "I know you got off on a strange foot but we'll have dinner with him next time you visit. You'll see he's not so bad..."

Jane stared a bit blankly at Thor, she couldn't really picture sitting down to eat supper with the all-father, how the hell would that go anyway? Dinner conversation with a god just didn't compare to discussing the weather or talking about scientific research (or boys) with Darcy. Right now she could use a little of Darcy's strange sort of advice. She could picture her friend talking about in-law issues – of course Jane's issues weren't like the average girlfriend.

How does one really go to dinner with your boyfriends dad when he's the god of everything and his wife died trying to protect you only a few months before. "That just sounds really uncomfortable."

Thor didn't answer, he was already asleep, it made Jane sigh. Of course he would be all boisterous and carefree, that was just the way he was about everything. Usually his brave attitude made her feel secure but right now it just made her feel uncomfortable. She really cared about Thor, she thought she loved him, certainly she'd waited several years for him but now that they were together nothing but negative things seemed to have come out of it.

Tomorrow she'd be going back to earth full of concerns and doubts but unable to speak them, how else was she supposed to approach this? She was pretty sure just a family dinner wasn't going to force Odin to like her. She wasn't convinced he didn't outright hate her since it was her fault Frigga...

Taking a steadying breath Jane crawled into the bed and curled close to Thor's chest – while his overt bravery might not make her feel very certain in this moment his muscles and warmth helped a little. Listening to his heartbeat she managed to drift off into unconsciousness – blissfully unaware of the conversation between 'Odin' and Sif happening several halls away.

**End Chapter**

Thanks for all the reviews so far, this was an idea I had since I first saw the new movie and wanted to just fiddle with. None of the chapters will be exceptionally long but I'll at least try to get them up frequently. As frequently as my busy life allows.

_-Aura_


	3. Playing

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Three:** _**Playing**_

"_There's a difference between playing and playing games. The former is an act of joy, the latter — an act." _

**-Vera Nazarian, ****_The Perpetual Calendar of Inspiration_**

"Jane, you just gotta come out and say things, your honey doesn't understand that subtly shit – he hits his enemies with a can, no make that a crate, of whoop-ass." Darcy was remarking as she turned a corner so roughly her unpaid intern fumbled in the back seat to stay balanced. "You have to be like; Thor, my sweet meow-meow, I really think your daddy hates me. You should come to earth and we can settle down away from the in-law drama."

"It's not really that easy." Jane replied with a small sigh, she wasn't sure why she'd figured Darcy's advice might help. Sure saying it out loud it was logical but science and social interactions rarely meshed well. It would bother Thor, as it was he didn't seem to have remembered that Jane was even worried about it after she'd brought it up the first time. "He just dismisses it with a flair and maybe he's right, it's not like I know what Odin feels about me. He might not give me any second thoughts. Also, I don't think he's gonna just come settle down and be a stay at home dad."

"Man, could you imagine if someone bullied your kids though? How dare art lay thy dirty hand on my spawn, I shall smite thee into the ground." Darcy remarked with a small laugh. Pulling up to park at the building where they'd spent time a few months ago throwing shoes into the fun vertical loop thing. Of course her intern had new shoes but that was all right since he'd thrown in the car keys like an idiot. "What are we doing back here anyway? Intern, don't throw the keys again."

"Uh, right." The nervous man in the back seat agreed.

"I wanted to do some residual checking, things here were so weak last time that portals to other worlds just showed up. If there is still some sort of weakness I'll need to talk to Erik about getting it closed off. I'd rather not see anymore problems." Jane answered. She doubted there would still be any readings but it was still her responsibility to check it out. Thankfully despite police involvement SHIELD was never notified so it wasn't overrun with jerks in suits. There were no floating cars as they walked through one of the larger rooms – that was a good sign.

As they moved back to the stairwell where the loop had thrown things between worlds it didn't look strange but it hadn't the first time.

"Ooh, give me your shoe." Darcy said immediately to the intern following her.

"No, I didn't get it back last time." The intern protested, though he wilted a little when the brunette shot him a dirty look for the refusal.

"Wait..." Jane blinked in surprise as she stared at the bottom of the steps. It was difficult to believe what she was seeing. There was a lot of dirt and debris but visible from under one of the pieces of rock was a familiar black and green uniform – paled by dust but still unmistakable. "It can't be..."

"Huh what?" Darcy looked back at Jane as her boss tore down the stairs before sharing a surprised glance with her fellow intern and following the speedy scientist.

Jane shook her head as she rushed down the stairs two at a time. It can't be, Loki's dead, he died on that other planet. The planet connected to earth through this portal...but how could he have gotten here? Was this why they hadn't been able to recover his body? Had he somehow fallen through the fabric of space during the final battle? They'd certainly been playing all sort of chaotic games trying to keep the dark elves busy enough to keep them from using the Aether – that was the only explanation – he had to have fallen through then – but that was so long ago...

Jane paused at the bottom of the stairs, taking a steadying breath and trying to slow her raging heart – if she was right she'd be walking up on a body that was months old. How long would it be before she would see Thor? How the hell was she supposed to hide a body that long. Then a shuttered breath made her step around the corner, staring at the hand she could see sticking from the debris. Now that she was closer she could tell that the hand wasn't decayed – though it was clearly dirty and had caked blood dried along it.

"It can't be..." She repeated, moving up to pull at the debris, tugging them away from the body as best she could. Loki died, she'd watched him die with Thor. He'd had a weapon clear through his chest. Once Darcy and her other intern showed up they pulled the largest of the rocks clear and Jane's eyes widened further.

Broken and bloodied, unconscious and clearly in less than stable condition, the unclean black hair of Loki fell half in his face. The body took another shuttered breath, there was a raspy edge to it that she recognized as a sign of pneumonia. His skin was burning up when she reached to check his neck, but after a moment she recognized a pulse...it was feint but Loki was alive?

"Whoa...isn't that the jerk that fucked up New York city and mind-raped Erik?" Darcy was staring in as much surprise as Jane. She recovered more quickly however, adding. "Can I kick him in the balls? I've always wanted to kick a god in the balls."

"No, Darcy. We have to get him help. He's sick." Jane remarked, checking his forehead, it was even worse than his neck had been. Likely he was only alive at all because of his status as a god...

"Uh, what? Earth to Jane. This guy tried to take over the planet. And he made it where Erik never wants to wear pants – which is worse." Darcy remarked, frowning. "Why the hell should we help him? We should let him die."

"He's Thor's brother, even if he wasn't we thought he died protecting Thor..." Jane said, leaning down and gesturing them over so they could pick him up. It was better than the time they had to move an unconscious Thor - but only slightly. She didn't have much else she could argue with Darcy once she'd started the effort of moving the sick and injured god to the station wagon parked outside.

After a fair amount of effort she was catching her breath with the paired interns when Darcy spoke up again. "So, what exactly are we supposed to do with him? I mean, yeah Erik moved out but he comes by once a week for dinner. Don't you think it'll bother him that you're putting up the monster that destroyed his brain?"

"I dunno, we can hide him in my room." Jane shrugged. "I didn't really have this planned..."

Some people say that a true artist suffers for the calling they are chosen for, Loki was starting to agree wholeheartedly with that fact. Even with the watcher replaced with one of his illusions he couldn't openly use the gate without risking getting caught. He'd had to sneak out on one of the boats into the secondary portal out of Asgard and from there use rather a questionable ancient artifact to jump to Earth. It did at least work, though not completely the way he'd hoped. It did deposit him the last place where Thor and Jane had jumped but a fair amount of earth had tumbled through the makeshift portal after him. The old ruin of a building wasn't comfortable or warm, and since he had to keep up the idea that he was heavily injured he was forced to just pretend to be unconscious as they sluggishly lifted him out of the building and unceremoniously tossed him into the backseat of a vehicle with a less than pleasant scent.

Loki nonetheless couldn't just break the part he'd set himself. As it was the image had worked thus far. Despite the incessant loudmouth's whining; Jane had insisted on rescuing him, which was the whole point of suffering these insults. It was somewhat amusing that the doctor whose mind he'd ruined during his last trip to earth was going to be nearby but he couldn't entertain himself by tormenting the fellow without arousing suspicion. Apparently Jane planned to hide his existence, a sign that she wasn't completely incorruptible.

He gasped when the back door of the car slammed into his face, opening his eyes and searching around, surprised enough by the smack to not break character. The wounds in his side made it easy to wince and while he'd planned to 'wake' later, someone slamming the door into his head shocked him too much to keep to that part of the idea. He started to push up but was immediately pulled back down as his hair had been caught in the seam...he growled lightly but that descended into a cough.

"Shit...my bad." Darcy yelled from outside, fumbling to open the door. "I didn't know your hair was there...why do you have such long hair anyway?"

"Uh...Loki...loki are you okay?" Jane stepped in, slightly concerned the god might smite Darcy then and there. A few black hairs were still stuck to the door where the interns carelessness had pulled them out.

"Foster?" He coughed out, his voice uneven. Much as part of this was an act...a few days in the bottom of that shaft on top of maintaining the illusions he'd left on another planet had left him somewhat sick. It wasn't nearly as bad as it would be for a human but he didn't like the idea of being even slightly less than fully prepared. "What the hell? Where is Thor?"

"He's...he's in Asgard." Jane blinked at Loki, the god really seemed not to know where he was. Of course he had no reason to know what the hell was happening to him...

"He left us?" Loki asked, glancing around and back at them, focusing his green gaze on Jane's brown. He had to admit his brother had good taste in women if nothing else... "No...we're on earth? How did we get here?"

Yeah, there was definitely something wrong. Jane was frowning at him. How he could be here...hell, how he could be alive. How did she explain that everyone thought he was dead?

"Um, I'm not really sure how to explain..."

Then Loki began to cough, frowning at his own lack of fortitude. He'd not actually meant that particular motion this time.

"Uh well, you have a fever. Let's get you home and cleaned up and then I'll try to tell you what I can. Just try to relax..." Jane offered as reassuring a smile as she could. Adding to her list of questions: how the hell did she take care of a sick god? Thor had never even come close to a case of the sniffles...

He must be stressing his powers more than he expected he would...he did feel warmer than he should...perhaps days at the bottom of that shaft had done it. If she hadn't come soon he would have had to re-plan how she discovered him. As it was perhaps it would have been better to find her...certainly less painful to his pride.

"You know what happens once you start taking in strays Jane." Darcy remarked as they shut the door again, this time without the hair ripping part. "I go on record as saying, I was against this from the start."

"Let's just go..." Jane sighed, this wasn't at all what she was expecting when she went for a routine check of the building. It was lucky she'd thought to go at all...otherwise someone else might have found him or...

She shook her head, she didn't want to think about him dying. She'd already attended his funeral once – it's not something she wanted to repeat.

**End Chapter**

Thanks for the feedback so far, I really appreciate each and every review. It really brightens my day.

_-Aura_


	4. Bare

I wanted to say a quick thanks for all the support. The words really do brighten my day when someone likes my writing. I will not always be able to update this quickly but this story has just crawled into my brain and didn't want to leave so I have spent a lot of free time on it lately XD.

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Four:** _Bare_

"_We perceive when love begins and when it declines by our embarrassment when alone together."_

_**-Jean de la Bruyere**_

Humble beginnings, that was Loki's best thought – which was to say least insulting thought - for the apartment bedroom where Jane had dropped him off with the help of her bumbling minions. Loki was laying down, he'd gone unconscious shortly after they'd let him on the bed. Given that the shadows had dramatically changed from when he was brought in he could only assume that he'd slept much of the day. It was voices that drew him back to consciousness.

The woman named Darcy continued to argue against his presence and the male remained steadily silent. Loki took a deep breath, coughing again – it was stressing his body to keep so many complex illusions active from such a distance but now his fever was gone. With only a little more rest he should fully recover. He shouldn't have come here in this way, it was the most manipulative but if one of his illusions fell because he caught the human equivalent of the flu then that didn't particularly help his plan. A detail he couldn't have predicted – this was the first time he'd attempted to keep so many spells up at once...his mother was much better at it than he was even now but she wasn't someone he wanted to think about just now.

"While I can understand looking out for your honey's brother, I don't really think you should nurse him to health." Darcy was saying outside. "Let him stay sick, I'll pitch in for some fans to keep him chilled and we just don't feed him."

_"Brash woman is lucky I can't slay her just yet..."_

"I'm supposed to torture him? I can't do that Darcy." Jane replied. "I mean, I know that he's not Thor, and he's not really the nicest guy but he saved me on that other planet. He almost died. I can't just look away from that, I owe him."

_"Happy you feel that way."_

The silence that followed made it seem Jane's argument was enough to silence her pestering sidekick. Loki was thankful for that, he had started to wonder if his greater design was worth not removing the obnoxious voice from the world.

"Anyway, I wanna go, I swear he keeps glaring at me." Darcy remarked.

_"Of course I do...your a worthless wretch that doesn't know when to be silent." _Loki kept his thoughts to himself.

"Well you did shut his hair in the door." A male voice pointed out.

The male minion could live.

"Shut up." Darcy hissed. "Jane hon, tell me if he does anything you don't like. Anything!"

"Sure, sure. I'll be fine." Jane didn't sound convinced of her own words. "I gotta get him cleaned up. Thanks for getting the medicine from the pharmacy for me. We'll be fine. I don't think he'll try and hurt me."

"Yeah well fine, I did it for you not that jerk." Darcy muttered.

"And you wanted ice cream." The male interjected.

"Shut up intern." Darcy repeated. "It's been a long day, are you hungry?"

"I'll order something, I don't really have anything here."

Darcy sighed. "Fine, I'll be back first thing in the morning. Come on intern."

The door closed and it was Loki's turn to let out a sigh of relief, it was a pity the shrew had been invited back tomorrow but he would have to deal with that then. He kept his eyes closed when the door to the bedroom opened and closed. He could smell the light fruity perfume around the woman that had 'rescued' him that afternoon even without the other indications of her presence. "I don't think your friend likes me very much."

"Well, you can't blame her." Jane replied, her tone harsh for someone that had just pointed out how he'd saved her life. "Get up, you can't really stay like that. I got some extra clothes for you. Here."

Loki opened a single eye to glance over jeans and sweater before his attention drifted back to the brunette, merely perking a brow. "I am not really the denim sort."

"Well it's what we've got so you'll take it." Jane responded, coming closer and pulling the chair from her desk over to the bed, setting the first aid kit on her night stand and looking at the wounds along Loki's chest and arm. They looked less than comfortable. "Get your shirt off, I'm gonna have to clean and stitch that one on your chest– you'll be lucky if they aren't already infected."

"I'd say I have a better constitution than most mortals." Loki replied, but he didn't deny her request, pushing himself up and pulling free his shirt with a slight wince. He turned to the side, coughing again and expecting her to point out the irony of his last statement as he himself was having more trouble than he'd expected. "You could have done this while I was unconscious."

"Yeah, because prodding the wounds of a passed out God is a great idea." Jane returned sarcastically, wincing when she saw the wound. It was gruesome, a deep jut in his upper chest close enough to his heart that it was no wonder they thought he'd died. It was amazing he'd lived. "Damn...maybe we should take you to a hospital?"

In general Loki preferred to avoid taking damage. He left that uncomfortable pasttime to this brother.. This time he'd had to recreate a wound that made his story believable compared to what he'd faked. "No, I don't want to be seen. You do remember that I didn't leave your world on the best of terms. Aren't you a doctor?"

"I'm not really this sort of a doctor, I'm a scientist. I know some first aid but this looks like it goes really deep...I don't wanna cause more damage." Jane remarked, then drew her fingers back. Realizing she'd been touching him and leaning close for a better look made her suddenly aware of the fact that Loki was half-unclothed in front of her. He didn't have the same muscles Thor did, but he still was clearly well defined and had a more lithe as opposed to large form. His paler skin a stark difference even from her own despite it's discoloration from the blood staining...she cleared her throat. "It has to be cleaned. It will hurt."

"I'm certain I've been through worse." Loki replied without missing a beat, smirking just a bit at the way she lingered and then drew away – a moth to a flame. She was making this almost too easy...

"All right." She picked up the rubbing alcohol and poured some on a cloth. She couldn't dig into the wound but she could clean the surface. Jane looked at the wound again, forcing herself to focus on it instead of the god's other features. She pressed the alcohol to the wound, glancing to Loki's face only a moment as she did. His jade eyes were much too close to her own, they were more intense than she remembered them. His face was handsome, he didn't have the rugged looks of his brother but he did have a certain charm – a smoother predatory aspect that drew you in, it was a good thing he smelled like old dirt...

_"Stop it Jane, it's only been a little while since you left Asgard. You have Thor – and this is his brother! What's wrong with you?"_ Jane chided herself silently as she started to clean out more of the wound. Making sure there weren't any stray pieces of dirt, hair, or other debris in the wound. It would need a few stitches but once it was done he would probably heal quickly. It was partly healed already – apparently what didn't kill a god they got over from quickly. His body appeared to regenerate given how much the wound was already healed.

"You have something on your mind." Loki stated, it wasn't a question.

"Um...I'm just shocked your alive. We thought after..." Jane drifted off. "...do you remember what happened?"

"Being stabbed so close to my heart I nearly died?" Loki asked with vague sarcasm. "It is a difficult thing to lose track of. After you all left, I woke again...I tried to follow your trail but it took incredible effort...I trailed you for a long time, then I fell after entering a cave and have been at the bottom of that shaft until you woke me by pulling out my hair."

"It must be the same cave we left through..." Jane said thoughtfully. "...the chaos around the Aether must have messed up time as well as space somehow. Otherwise there's no way you could have survived this long. It's been months."

"Months?" Loki asked, frowning. "Did no one think to come look for my corpse?"

"They tried but no one could find it anywhere...they assumed some local animal ate it." Jane said, then shook her head at her own comment. "Sorry, I could have said that better."

"So everyone thinks I'm dead." He replied in a stoic voice.

"Well, yeah." Jane shrugged a little, not sure how to explain it. She finished cleaning and busied herself threading a needle so she didn't have to look at him. "They had a funeral service and all...but I'm glad you're all right."

"Why is that?" Loki had been curious as to this for some time, since he'd seen her shed tears on his behalf. "Just because I saved you haphazardly in the battle?"

"Guess you heard me talking with Darcy. Partly yes." Jane nodded, still not looking at his face. Instead preparing to stitch. "I haven't done this in a long time...try to remain still."

"And the other part?" Loki wasn't going to drop it with just a change in subject. Even if that change was her sewing up his flesh.

"Well, if you were willing to save me, to save Thor...then clearly you can't be completely evil. You aren't all bad Loki, otherwise you wouldn't have done those things. You helped us even when it risked your own life. I think that's something worthwhile."

"And you trust me?" He smirked a little, expecting her response.

"Not at all. I just don't think you are as horrible as everyone seems to think. Thor thought so too, he told your father he thought you should be the one to rule Asgard." Jane blurted it out as she worked. She supposed Thor probably wouldn't want her to say some of this but he wasn't here – as usual.

"Did he?" Loki's surprise came off as genuine, of course this was all things he already knew. "Or is he just giving up his title in hopes to remain with you?"

"Is he here now?" Jane retorted, a little bitter. "He meant it, now be quiet, if you're talking you're moving."

Loki listened to her, there was little else he could say. She was already disliking the lack of his brother's presence. Here his brother claimed to love this woman with all his heart yet he left her for years at a time – even knowing her limited life span. As fickle with her as he would have been with the crown...

"There..." Jane nodded after a few more moments, leaning back to inspect her stitches. They weren't perfect but it was rather good for not having done it since grad school. "...don't get them too wet for a few days and you'll be fine...let me put some plastic over them so you can shower. I'm sure you'd like to get clean."

"I'd like to sleep for a while longer." Loki murmured. He couldn't be too active, too eager, it would give him away. Also, to a point it was true; being buried under a half ton of rock didn't really lend to getting much rest. He'd barely slept the days he was waiting to be discovered.

"Well, you can sleep after you shower, you smell." Jane remarked as she taped on the plastic, making sure it would keep the water clear. She didn't even know if he really needed that sort of care but she'd rather not kill Thor's brother overlooking a minor medical detail. "We'll have to keep watch of that to make sure it doesn't get infected."

"Yes doctor." Loki quipped, pushing himself up and wavering a moment. Resisting the urge to smile when she reached out to catch him, though he steadied himself. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Jane asked, she was concerned, gods generally didn't get sick. Sure Thor was made mortal that time but even then he bounced back from everything easily. To include the two times she'd hit him with her car... "I didn't know you were still so...well unstable. I guess I thought your kind didn't get sick."

"Even Asgardians get ill from time to time." Loki shrugged it off. "I will be fine once I am able to rest for a while."

"Well, all right, I'll be outside if you need anything. Towels are under the sink." Jane replied, she was hardly going to offer to help the guy shower. She put away her first aid kit, picking it up and retreating from her bedroom. She sighed as she put the first aid kit back in the kitchen where she kept it, opening the fridge, it was mostly bare. She supposed he must be hungry if he was down there for days, or wandering for months – or however long he was gone.

Food, if she focused on something then she didn't have to think too hard about how or why she found Loki at the gateway point. Pizza, everyone liked Pepperoni right? She dug out her phone so she could order it. Though when she was done the water was still running...how long did it take the guy to shower. It'd only been a few minutes but she was nervous. If he did heal up then what would she do if he just vanished? She couldn't exactly keep control of a god.

There was always calling SHIELD but she refused...those assholes constantly stole her research and left her standing at the wayside. As it was it was a marvel she was able to keep almost anything after the whole dark elf aether debacle, they'd stolen a lot of her work as well as Erik's. She only kept what she did because she'd convinced a neighbor to keep a bank lock box back up for her. No, getting SHIELD involved always just got her the short end of the stick, those jerks in suits weren't an option.

How was it she was to keep Loki though? While he was sick she supposed that would be easy enough but once he got better? He would likely start to get restless, at least he'd already stated he didn't want to be seen but would that last when he was no longer injured? She was thinking herself in circles about this – and why was it Thor always left for months at a time? Not until Christmas would she see him and that was two months away...was she supposed to just keep his brother until then?

When the bedroom door opened, Jane blinked in surprise when she saw Loki dripping in the bedroom door – minus any towel... He was lean, yet still muscular – he had the body of an expert dancer. His hair was still dripping, his body still wet from the shower, leaving several lines of moisture visible on his pale chest and hips, as well as other parts. Jane could feel the blush coming to her cheeks as she turned around, sputtering and unable to protest the way she wanted. Her tongue tied by the unexpected and very naked arrival.

"You didn't have any towels." Loki announced, enjoying himself as he watched the girl fumble. "Care to retrieve me one?"

**End Chapter**


	5. Stress

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Five:** _**Stress**_

"_Out stresses, anxieties, pains, and problems arise because we do not see the world, others, or even ourselves as worthy of love."_

_**-Prem Prakash**_

The scent of cooking meat was attracting more trouble than the warrior goddess had expected, she glanced outside in time to see Mjolnir slamming one of the frost giant's clear off a cliff. If the impact of the powerful weapon hadn't killed the beast the fall would. The snow was painted with crimson gore from the battle outside the cave – apparently the groups of giants were just as hungry as she and Thor had become.

Sif turned back to the stew she was making from the meat of whatever creature they'd killed – it wasn't poisonous but didn't seem as if it would taste the best...of course she had something extra to add to Thor's. She could feel the insidious pink liquid giving off a minor warmth in her side pouch despite the glass and wrapping between her and it – as if it was quite prepared to be used. Sif sighed to herself, it was one of few times she would have a shot at putting it into Thor's meal. Was she really going to do this?

Odin's words haunted her. _"You know this nonsense with a mortal, this love he claims he has for her, it is all fleeting."_

Thor was busy outside, defending their makeshift camp from the roving group that descended on them. She pulled the small vial from her pouch. It's florid contents swirled lazily, puffed as if it was more fabric than liquid but she knew the truth of such magic. It was one of the last potions Frigga had ever crafted according to the all-father. The lady had been prepared for this even before her death, the great rulers had chosen her, hand picked Sif, to be the next queen. So why was she hesitating now?

She'd been friends with Thor since they were children, she'd always dreamt this would be the natural course, but it seemed so underhanded. Unlike the noble woman she'd always embodied...but perhaps they were right. Perhaps this would cause less heartache to Thor in the end – he could forget about the mortal woman and only focus on her.

_"Thor will be a better man next to you..." _The memory of those words are what tipped her hand...she poured the pale red liquid into the mixture – she had to eat of it as well for the magic to work best. The stew let out a puff of light smoke and then it's color altered to less of a mud and more of a thin broth. At least it appeared as though the potion would make one of their meals on this frigid walk a little more palpable.

"There...you'd think they would at least provide a challenge for me." Thor remarked as he returned to the cave. Sif slipped the vial back into her side pouch – hoping he hadn't seen what she'd just done. Judging by the way he came over and sniffed at the pot she assumed he had not. "That smells divine, when did you learn to cook so well with such sparse ingredients – actually when did you learn to cook at all Sif?"

"Ha ha, I can do some things that are domestic. I just can also bash your head in." Sif replied with a small snort, dishing up a pair of plates and offering one to Thor. "Here. Eat up, we'll need to get rest while we can. The giants aren't going to give us any lee way if they can help it."

"Thank you." Thor said, his fingers barely brushing hers when he accepted the bowl. Sif blushed, about to tell him to stop but he went right to drinking the broth straight from the dish. It'd be too late now even if she truly wanted to go back on what she'd just done. Instead she lifted her bowl and drank deep...

- - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - -

"What the hell are you doing? I said call if you needed something!" Jane could feel the red on her face even without a mirror to confirm it. Did he think he was funny? Idiot.

"I lack a towel, with that in mind I figured it best to ask. I'd prefer not to scream given my lungs are at less than full capacity at the moment." Loki remarked, pushing aside the urge to start coughing again. "Or should I just use the rags in your closet?"

"I'll get you something just go back in the bathroom. You're gonna get a chill." Jane complained, still not turning around. Of course the towels just had to be in the dryer – she couldn't have put them away sooner. She made her way to the laundry nook and picked one out of the pile, glad on her return to the main room that Loki wasn't still full frontal nudity. He was certainly less humble about his body than even his brother was. She supposed at least he had better manners – it was more than a little uncomfortable that time Thor broke the glass at the diner...

She walked up and knocked lightly, looking away and holding the towel through the door. "Here, here take it..."

Jane breathed a sigh of relief when the towel was snatched from her without any further show of Loki – not that she hadn't seen almost everything already. She was still blushing as she retreated from the bath and bedroom, shaking her head and turning the heater down. This was less than a comfortable position – she thought it was bad enough when Erik was staying here and he never wore pants. She would definitely have to lay down a 'must wear clothes' policy.

Opening the fridge Jane winced at how little she actually had inside. Well, there was the rum...and some coke. Honestly a drink sounded great about now – it might salvage some of her frayed nerves. Ice at least she had...she pulled some out and began to pour herself the drink. She would need to go to the grocery store soon, but she wasn't sure how...

If she asked Darcy to babysit Loki he might kill her. She supposed she could shove him in a hoodie and bring him along but then he might kill other random people. There wasn't a good answer to this problem – she didn't want to leave him alone at her house either. She didn't want him out of her sight to be honest, she didn't trust him enough to just let him stay at her house. She'd probably have to take him and make him promise to behave.

"What's the human phrase? Penny for your thoughts?" Loki remarked as he exited her room dressed in the jeans and light green sweater she'd left for him. "Though I lack a penny."

"Well, you aren't actually supposed to offer a penny." Jane explained. "It's just a phrase. And I'm wondering how I'm gonna go out to the store tomorrow. I don't want you to cause a scene."

"I have as much reason as you not to want to draw attention to myself." Loki shrugged her comment off. "I doubt anyone would recognize me in these horrible clothes regardless."

"And if they do?" Jane sipped at her drink, wrinkling her nose – it was heavier on the rum than she'd intended. "I can't really protect you from SHIELD."

"I have methods by which to keep people from seeing my true face." Loki sounded unconcerned, sitting on the couch a moment before he broke into another fit of coughs. This was getting old quickly...he'd appreciate his godly constitution kicking in anytime now.

"Yeah but...you're sick...should you really be using your illusions?" Jane frowned at him, not moving from where she was leaning on the kitchen counter.

"A minor trick or two will not harm me." Loki answered. "It will not be anything as complex as the trick we played on the Dark Elves."

"Yeah...you guys didn't warn me what you were doing..." Jane stated, she was still frustrated by that as well. She really thought Loki had betrayed Thor...

"If you can trick your friends..." Loki raised his shoulders in a minor shrug, to him the rest spoke for itself.

"Yeah well, I'm not convinced we aren't enemies." Jane was quick to point out. "If you're gonna stay here til...someone comes to get you, there are rules."

"Do tell." Loki smirked a little, and Jane felt herself smiling in mirrored response despite herself. Something about his carefree amusement was addictive. Given the mischief in the glint of those emerald eyes she could guess he would be coming up with ways around her guidelines even as the laid them out.

"All right, well first, they're subject to change anytime I feel they need to." Jane stated guardedly. "One: no more opening the bedroom door naked, get dried and dressed in the bathroom. If you don't have a towel I don't care if you have laryngitis – find a way to call for me."

"If you prefer I will accede to that request." Loki remarked with another raise and lowering of his shoulders – he was graceful even when he shrugged.

_"So far so good." _Jane thought. "All right, well, two: don't tell people who you are, don't leave without me. No just wandering off. You already said you don't wanna be caught here but I don't want you out of my sight."

"I hadn't realized you'd grown so attached." Loki smirked as he watched the pink start to shade the woman's cheeks again.

"I'm not. I just don't wanna picture what you could be up to if I'm not here to keep an eye on you." Jane wanted to rub her temples, was he always so difficult?

"Any other rules for me?" Loki asked, though she doubted he was as agreeable as he sounded.

"Not yet but I wouldn't count on not getting more for yourself." Jane sipped at her drink after muttering part of the statement.

"I wouldn't..." Loki was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. His eyes moving to the passage near the hanging coats. "...guests?"

"I ordered pizza, I guessed you would be hungry. I don't really have anything here, I planned to go to the store tonight but I couldn't predict my day. We'll have to try tomorrow if you're up to it." Jane shrugged as she walked toward the door, pulling cash from her wallet to exchange it for the dinner. She set the pair of pizzas down on the table, opening them followed by the breadsticks. "Um, I guess it's not really gourmet but..."

Jane went quiet. Loki had already taken out a slide and was looking at it critically. He figured out how to eat it easily enough but she guessed pizza didn't take rocket science. He was chewing so she just retrieved him a plate. Apparently he was as hungry as she predicted he would be – maybe she should have gotten three pizza's instead of two. At least he didn't complain about it being horrible given he took more bites after the first. Jane picked up a piece of her own and chewed quietly – the day was too bizarre...how the hell did she go from complaining about cold coffee this morning to eating pizza with Loki God of Mischief?

She was about to remark that she could get more food when Loki fell to his knees, grasping the edge of her table and hissing as if in pain. Jane gasped, setting her food down and leaning next to him, what was wrong now?

**End Chapter**


	6. Remorse

Thanks again for all the love. It's so nice to see people enjoying something I create. Sif/Thor are very much a secondary couple to the main plot (LOKANE!) I figured it best to warn people know in case they were hoping for equal word counts – it won't happen. Also for the record – I love Darcy but I think she would annoy Loki in this case XD

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Six:** _Remorse_

"_Mastery is great, but even that is not enough. You have to be able to change course without a beat of sweat, or remorse."_

_**-Tom Peters**_

"I'm fine." Loki assured when she leaned down next to him. It wasn't as if he could explain that another of his spells being activated on yet another planet had nearly knocked him unconscious. If anything it was more difficult not to break into laughter or grin like an idiot. Sif had activated the potion...Thor would forget about the woman who was now so concerned about him.

"You are clearly not fine...maybe you're allergic to something." Jane's hands were under his chin, fingers touching his neck as she searched for swollen lymph nodes. "What the hell should I get you to eat? Would a sandwich be okay instead?"

"It's not the food, I just...shouldn't have stood for so long." Loki muttered, his eyes were unfocused and Jane was concerned he would feint.

"This is weird behavior even for a person, your body has been really stressed. You need to eat though or it won't have anything to repair itself with." Jane didn't actually know that – Asgardian physiology wasn't like human physiology after all.

"The time I spent in that abandoned shaft left me more drained than it should have. I must have been near death...then you found me miss Foster." Loki's gaze focused again, the vibrant malachite eyes were beguiling – thieves by themselves since they'd stolen her words away. It was difficult not to stare – she hadn't been close to him more than a handful of times. "I imagine I should be thanking you for coming to my rescue."

"Well, don't mention it. I guess I don't owe you one this way." Jane managed after staring another long moment. She moved to get under his arm. "Come on, I'll help you back to the couch...just try not to pass out on me."

"A fate not wholly disagreeable." Loki quipped, accepting the aid to the couch. Laughing and then falling into coughing when she gave him a dirty look for the remark.

"Your brother's so going to hit you if I tell him you keep flirting with me." Jane hoped the threat would make the dark haired devil a little less impish.

"Perhaps you're worth the beating." Loki didn't miss a beat, pausing in his coughing long enough to get out the reply. Amused at her threats, already she was falling back on his brother – who wouldn't be here for months...she hoped for a visit during their holidays. The trip on Jotunheim would take him well past that...

"Are you always this impossible?" Jane frowned.

"Are you always this easy to fluster?" Loki returned, having caught his breath, the slight burn in his lungs subsiding at the end of the cough.

"I'm not flustered!" Jane lamely protested, she knew it came out much less mature than she had hoped it would. She pursed her lips in displeasure at the smile he offered – it seemed to scream 'I win'. Ignoring the bait for another round Jane instead went and picked up his food, handing it to him. "Here, just eat your food."

At least he stayed quiet, but Jane was pretty sure she'd lost a battle there – not that she was even sure what that was. Or if she wanted to know. Was everything just a game to Loki? He certainly seemed fairly crazy on the plane they'd used to escape when on Asgard but she thought that perhaps it was just that he'd been imprisoned until then. Maybe he really was just not right in the head? That would explain New York as well – he had some sort of mental illness.

"Oh, it's Tuesday, but on Friday night's Erik comes over for dinner. Rule three: You need to stay in the back room and be quiet while he's here." Jane figured getting that out of the way as soon as possible was the way to go.

"I'm not going to hurt the good doctor." Loki stated. "I actually admire his skill."

"Well, I don't care. You really messed him up, and I doubt you care but I do." Jane answered, remembering that she couldn't trust this man. Annoyed that she even had to keep reminding herself of that. "He's finally starting to recover from what you caused, seeing you could relapse him so I'd rather you just stay out."

"All right. I can separate myself. I didn't mean to cause him permanent damage..." Loki commented.

"But you didn't mind just going into his brain." Jane interrupted, shaking her head. "No, that's just not okay. That's the problem with you. Weather you meant it or not you still caused it. Sure, you aren't all bad Loki, but I know you aren't good either. I don't think you feel any remorse for what you did to New York. To the people you helped kill..."

Jane paused as Loki shifted so fast she could barely follow him, swallowing when he paused and his face was inches from her own. Again she found herself speechless as she met his brilliant glare. Perhaps she shouldn't speak so freely with him, even injured he was still a god – he could probably kill her with almost no effort at all...

"We all make mistakes Jane Foster. Would my pity resuscitate the dead?" His voice was low, barely more than a whisper, and she could feel a light wind on her chin from her breath. "If I felt remorse for them would it change their fate? Or my own? You speak altruistically yet can you really judge me so easily never walking in my shoes? Have you considered I don't look back because the path is too dark to clearly see? That I might lose myself even further to the tainted chill in my blood?"

Jane could only stare as he spoke, his tone was light, reasonable – but there was an edge to it that warned her of the anger within it as well. She wasn't sure what he was speaking of, chill in his blood? He continued to stare at her, and her heart went out to him despite her better intentions. She waited until he finished. "I...can't say I understand. We've lived different lives but it's not weakness to feel sympathy – to want to be forgiven for the things you've done wrong. If you refuse to look at the past then how are you supposed to keep from repeating the same mistakes?"

"I'm going to sleep." Loki pushed off the cushion, making Jane bounce forward just a tad as he released the pressure from the back of the couch. "This food is horrible. I hope you don't expect me to sustain myself on such rubbish."

He disappeared into the room he'd stolen from the woman outside, laying down on the bed and closing his eyes. He hoped his rant was the correct manner of calculated risk – he couldn't be a reformed sinner overnight. She would have to believe she fixed him to really put her in his web – that would take time. Loki smiled as he turned on his side – he certainly hoped she didn't resign on the game now – it was turning out to be much more fun than he expected.

- - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - -

Sif curled fingers through blonde hair, unconsciously petting the wild locks of Thor beneath her...their break had ended up taking longer than originally expected. Yet she could hardly complain...now that she was laying with Thor she didn't particularly want to get up again. He had spent the afternoon making certain she would rather continue to sleep than battle. A difficult task considering what she was the goddess of.

She should feel some sort of remorse but she didn't...now that she'd taken the potion with Thor she had a hard time picturing having done anything else. Odin had been right, this was where they belonged – and now Thor saw that too – he had forgotten about the mortal that had stolen his attention for so many years. Despite the fact most people would feel guilt she could only grin as he perked an eye at her.

"I didn't wear you out quite yet?" Thor asked with a smile of his own, pulling the waist of the battle goddess closer to his own under the furs they were using as makeshift bedding.

"You know I always keep up with you." Sif replied with the grin still firmly in place. "I think this time I have you beat Thor. I'm rather insatiable when it comes to battle, and a few other things..."

"Oh, you think I'm so easily worn out?" Thor flipped her onto her back, hovering over her and grinning, pausing long enough to kiss her tenderly. "Why didn't we do this years ago Sif?"

"Doesn't matter." Sif replied with a small shake of her head. "We are now."

She couldn't help but continue to smile as his lips pressed into hers, this was all she'd wanted for decades – and now she would have the god of thunder forever. This was indeed something that she should have done many years before – it would have saved them both so much heartache.

- - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - -

"Are you sure he isn't the god of slumber? Does that fucker ever wake up?" Darcy's grating tone drew Loki from his pleasant unconsciousness. He had been right about rest aiding in the extending of his powers. He felt much better today than he had after the potion had been activated last night. It was well into afternoon given the high sun, but he supposed that's what his savior would want after their exchange last night. "Are you sure he didn't do anything? You've been acting all weird – well – weirder than normal."

She hadn't told them of his threatening approach then...so she was still playing the game. He grinned as he pushed himself up, stretching and glancing at the bed. _"You'd think the consort of a god could afford better...Thor never would have treated her the way she deserved."_

"I'm fine. I just am still trying to deal with the whole having a god sleeping in my bed thing." Jane was remarking outside, not telling the truth even when pressed. She had a lot of potential this girl.

"Well, it wasn't a problem when it was the good brother." Darcy replied.

_"If I have time before we leave I should end her." _Loki thought to himself, looking under the sink in the bathroom – it was filled with towels today. He chuckled and finished with any morning routine he needed before slipping back on the jeans and sweater. If she was dragging him shopping then clothing would be added to the list of things needed.

"I already told you, he's fine. If he gets out of hand I'll call SHIELD. He already agreed he needs to lay low and that he'll behave himself. That's probably better than the world would get if those morons in suits tried to take over." Jane was explaining as he got dressed.

_"Understatement."_ Loki thought. He would tear them apart after their interference with his plans years earlier. To be fair, things had worked out much better in the interim but principles were important.

"Yeah well, I just don't want him to hurt you..."

"That old song?" Loki interrupted. "Is it not clear that had I desired to hurt any of you then this conversation wouldn't be taking place?"

"Gee, threats starting early this morning..." Darcy remarked. "I got class this afternoon...I'm gonna go. If he does anything..."

"I'll call, promise." Jane reassured her friend, happy not to have to remain in the middle of the strange dislike between her intern and the god...

"So, we're going out?" Loki remarked cheerfully after the woman left.

**End Chapter**


	7. Hurt

As another warning: I tend to keep a steady (slow to some) pace when I write stories. I feel for couples that are fairly out of character on the average scale (which I feel Loki and Jane are a bit of an odd couple to put together at the end of the latest movie like I am) it is the only way to fairly justify them coming together. It's just my personal preference as a writer. I apologize to any readers that were hoping they would jump into bed together or the like already – but that will not be happening (at least not for some time XD).

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Seven: **_**Hurt**_

"_You gotta dance like here's nobody watching, love like you'll never be hurt, sing like there's nobody listening, and live like it's heaven on earth."_

_**-William W. Purkey**_

"Well, that's certainly...different..." Loki remarked as he followed Jane into the grocery store, eying the boxes and cans along the shelves. "It all looks so...processed."

"The fresh fruit and veggies are on the other side, I usually buy those last." Jane answered. "Do you have an insult for everything? Shops like this and these foods are a convenient way to get food for everyone. Don't you have markets on your world?"

"They aren't set up in quite the same manner," Loki shrugged as he followed her, dodging around another cart coming up the opposite way. "Though it seems your world doesn't lack incredible rudeness, that woman seemed intent to ram into me."

"People can get a little grumpy when they're out shopping and wanna get somewhere. Not everyone here is gonna treat you like a special Prince." Jane remarked, amused at her own quip. Sometimes she could keep up with the god of mischief's banter. She had started a personal scoreboard in her mind – that was a point for her.

"I suppose my entreaty for clothing will not be given then?" Loki changed the subject as he watched her put a couple of frozen pizzas in her cart, raising a dark brow at her choice. He realized if they were frozen another stop was unlikely.

"Well, I don't exactly have lots of money. I'm not really that well paid despite my years earning a career." Jane explained. "The only clothes your getting come from good will, we can go this weekend."

"Why do I have the feeling I'll disapprove?" Loki asked, watching her put more frozen dinners on her pile of goods.

"I dunno, cause you disapprove everything?" Jane retorted, pausing to look at the ice cream. She had lost a little weight recently, and Loki certainly seemed to want to push her buttons. It might work as a good stress reliever...

"Not true Miss Foster, I think quite highly of you." Loki remarked with a smile, glancing up at her over the box he'd picked up near the entrance of 'elf cookies'. He set it to the side, walking closer to her and grinning as she hesitated a moment at his compliment. "You should think better of yourself."

"I think just fine of myself." Jane replied, swallowing the dryness that had taken over her mouth and putting the ice cream with the other things she needed. "And you aren't funny, I already know what you think about us mere mortals."

"I'd think with all those years of school you'd be better at listening. Do you think I hate absolutely everyone? That doesn't sound like someone that has good inside them." Loki followed her as she turned into the next isle.

"Don't turn what I said back on me. I might have defended you to Darcy but a few good deeds won't make me forget all the bad things you've done either. You tried to tell everyone we're just sheep, that we only want to be lead. I heard you're whole little speech on the news – right before Captain America kicked your butt." Jane returned, writing another tic on on her side of the mental board: 'who won an argument'.

"I was mistaken in that, not all humans are so easily lead..." Loki spoke more softly than a moment ago, showing a moment of vulnerability before refocusing. "...and those are the ones worth admiring...such as yourself."

"Just stop...whatever game you're playing I don't want in." Jane shook her head, as much as she did like the compliments she couldn't believe them. Even if he had exclaimed quite enthusiastically after she'd slapped him that he liked her. "I don't like the whole flirting thing, rule four would be stop that. If you hate all this food go pick stuff out for yourself, you aren't going to get lost in a store are you?"

"I think I'll politely decline that request. This wait wouldn't be nearly as entertaining if I couldn't pass the time in such an enjoyable manner." Loki replied, answering her queries in the order they'd been placed. "And who knows how long we'll be waiting...as to wandering on my own, I'd hate to leave you picturing all the horrible trouble I'd be getting into."

"What do you mean?" Jane glanced at him and shoved some peanut butter in the cart. "Thor said he was coming back before our Christmas."

"Assuming he remembers you, or there isn't trouble in Asgard. Of which I don't expect either." Loki said offhandedly, opening a jar to sniff at the contents. This world did not lack variety at least judging from all the different labels.

"Hey, don't...you can't just open stuff. Now I have to buy it." Jane took the jam away from him and closed it, putting it in the cart. "And what do you mean? Why would Thor forget about me? What could be going wrong in Asgard? Are you just trying to manipulate me?"

"I could always turn it invisible and we could carry it out." Loki remarked.

"No, we aren't stealing it." Jane hissed back. "Answer the questions."

"I'm not certain now is the time, I'd rather not..."

"Just spill it Loki." Jane demanded.

"If you insist. To explain it briefly: our royal parents had a plan to give Thor a potion that would make him forget you and fall in love with the fair lady Sif, you remember her from your visit? The dark haired beauty, goddess of magic, father thought she would be a fitting ruler beside Thor." Loki explained. "I imagine by now they would have finished it, even without mother's help there are enough alchemists in the realm to have completed such an elixir."

"What...that...that's not possible." Jane shook her head, refusing to believe what he was saying to her. There weren't magical potions that made people forget others and suddenly love someone else...besides, would his parents do that to him? Not the question to ask herself...she'd met Odin – she was convinced he hated her...she just didn't realize how much...but no. It could all just be lies. Loki was just trying to make her second guess herself, that was his way.

"As far as things going wrong...there must be something happening with Heimdell – otherwise he would have brought me back with the bi-frost. He is the watcher – if he failed to notice my presence even when called then something is clearly amiss." Loki continued to explain. "As to if I'm manipulating you? I'm always manipulating people Jane Foster – however I'm not lying to you."

His voice became lighter then, his face relaxing a moment from the wolfish grin he often wore into more an expression of concern. It wasn't the complete truth but it wasn't a lie. The potion was an idea he'd actually adopted from his father. One of the only things the old goat ever did right. "I did warn you that this wasn't the place to speak of this."

He dug into an inner pocket she didn't know his jacket had and offered her a handkerchief she could only assume he'd stolen somehow. She considered chiding him but when she reached up to touch her cheek Jane realized she'd already shed several tears. She accepted the cloth sheepishly, "Um. Thanks. I'm fine."

She looked down a moment, trying to steady herself. She couldn't let him get to her – that's probably what he wanted. He had likely used some sort of mind control on her. If he'd gotten into Erik's brain he could probably do the same thing to her. Jane took a deep breath, she wasn't going to break into a crying fit in the store. She'd already cried enough over Thor in the two years she'd waited for his return. She just had to have faith that Loki was wrong or that he was lying to her.

"Hey are you all right?" The voice wasn't the god that had been tormenting her. Jane opened her eyes to see an older woman paused in the isle near her, looking at her in concern.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Jane offered sheepishly, a little worried about Loki now that he appeared to have vanished. Did he leave because she was so distracted? He could have taken the moment to rub in her pain but he'd offered her the handkerchief and then left her to herself.

Why was he so frustrating? If he was out for something else then couldn't he just say so? Jane nodded to the old woman reassuring her again that she was fine and then gritting her teeth when the woman went away, throwing a few packages of dried noodles in the cart. How was it he pushed her buttons so easily? He knew just what to say to get under her skin. Was that some special power he had? Making everyone around him want to hit him?

_"Of course, he did tell me he wanted to wait...but then why did he bring it up in the first place? He should have known I was going to press him!"_ Jane was scowling to herself as she tossed more things she needed in her basket. _"Thor wouldn't just forget about me...he wouldn't. Not after everything we've been through."_

Even that rang hollow to the young physicist.

What had they truly been through? They'd worked together to save the world a couple of times but Thor had worked with the Avengers too. It wasn't as if they were some exclusive team. The whole reason he was gone for two years is because he was off saving various other worlds – it was his full time job. And during that time he had to have worked with Sif much more often than he'd ever worked with her...

Sure, she'd always had a thing for him since the first time she'd ran him over but who didn't? He was dreamy. What did they really have in common though? If he had really settled down and they'd had anything approaching a normal relationship what would they talk about after a while? It wasn't as if she'd of ever gotten along with her in-laws. Well, she got along with Loki in a limited way but the present circumstance wasn't really normal. Of course, was anything with the Asgardian's normal? Had her relationship with him been doomed from the beginning and she just didn't want to admit it?

Still, wasn't it up to her and Thor to work it out? What right did his parents have to give him some sort of mind-altering drug? It wasn't magic – she didn't believe in that. There was some explanation that her science just hadn't discovered yet. What Loki called 'alchemists' she assumed were advanced chemists. If there was some drug Thor was given...then perhaps he could be given a new drug to fix him. Loki said his mother had known of such things – maybe he would know as well. But would he help Thor?

Despite her anxiety, sudden depression and emotional issues she smiled when she turned the corner to the fresh food section of the store. Loki was looking at a pineapple so intently you'd think he'd never seen one before. He was turning it over in his hands and frowning at it as if it was some puzzle he couldn't figure out.

"The fruit's on the inside." Jane explained as she paused near him. "You use a knife and cut it open to get to it."

"So it's a coconut with caltrops?" Loki asked it so seriously Jane couldn't help but laugh at the remark. He gave her a displeased perk of a brow and she held up her hands as if to fend off any attacks – verbal or otherwise.

"Yeah, I guess you could see it like that. You guys have coconuts but you don't have pineapples?" Jane was amused at how cute such a comment was. He and his brother had more in common then either would ever admit. The scene reminded her of when Thor had first come down to earth – but with less random breaking of the environment.

"If we had them I imagine you wouldn't be laughing at me about one now." Loki replied, frowning at her and setting it back down. "I never cared much for coconut."

"Pineapples don't taste the same, they're sweeter." She picked the pineapple back up and considered it before setting it with the rest of the groceries. "I'll get one, you can try it."

"I prefer apples when it comes to fruit." Loki said, nodding toward that section. "Assuming your meager funds can afford them."

"..." Jane gave him a deadpan stare. "You know, I don't have to feed you."

"I could take care of what I want myself." Loki said with a smirk. "You're the one insisting we do things without any illusions."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I'll buy some apples. Besides, if you use any powers you might pass out again – I couldn't carry you to the car by myself."

Jane wasn't sure if it was some sort of mental trick but just like that, a little bit of an argument between them and she felt slightly better. Loki annoyed her and at the same time she felt comfortable near him. She tried to push away the confusion and those thoughts as she continued to gather veggies. It was probably just cause he saved her life during the battle – it made sense to trust someone that saved your life.

Stew; she figured she could make some when Erik visited tomorrow. Distracting herself with ingredients she didn't notice the smirk on Loki's face as the god did his own browsing.

**End Chapter**

In case anyone is wondering: I started NaNoWriMo very late in November and I'm trying to get as much written for this project as possible in 30 days from when I published it as my project for that ideal. Therefore, hopefully, many more quick updates shall be incoming in the following weeks.


	8. Admittance

I must again say thanks for all the support. It really helps. : )

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Eight:** _**Admittance**_

"_All men are frauds. The only difference between them is that some admit it. I myself deny it."_

_**-H.L. Mencken**_

_The pure amount of dust made it difficult to see even in the wasteland of the planet. Jane was fighting to get closer to where the action was, still trying to understand the complex trick that had taken place. Loki hadn't actually cut off his brother's hand, it had all been a ruse to try and fool the enemy – to try and save her. She'd barely caught up on that when both the brothers were fighting the enemy. Thor was chasing after Malekith and Loki was dancing across the field, a blur of colors as he cut apart the elves attacking him with only a daggar. She hadn't seen him do much fighting where he wasn't getting knocked down in New York so Jane was surprised at how skilled he actually was with a blade._

_Then the enemy was down and Loki ran across the field, Jane following as best she could on the uneven ground but as she approached it was clear she'd missed part of the battle._

_"See you in hell, monster." She could hear him around the ridge. It was just the sort of think Loki would say to someone he'd killed. She could hear the protests of Thor, scrambling...from a distance. Her body finally caught up, coming around a corner she saw him lift up the shoulders of Loki, holding him in his arms. It was bad...given the way Thor continued to repeat 'no' as if it were some sort of spell that would change what was happening she could only assume it was the worst._

_"I know." Loki whispered. "I'm a fool."_

_"Stay with me." Thor answered, almost begging._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Loki repeated, shaking slightly while Thor attempted to quiet him._

_The blonde's voice was choked with pain when he spoke again. "It's all right. I'll tell father what you did here today." Thor nodded, a quiet way of seeking approval._

_"I didn't do it for him." Loki answered, as if realizing that was the truth even as he said it. Then his eyes slid closed, his body twitching a final time before it went limp._

_**"No!"**__ The scream was half broken with tears, Thor gritting his teeth as he held his brother's body tighter. Jane heard herself screaming in unison. _

Coming out of the dream she felt chill sweat along her arms, her neck. She shivered in the dark of her living room.

_"That's right." _She reassured herself. "He's not dead, he's sleeping in the next room. Probably dreaming about how to torment me tonight when Erik comes over. Why had she suddenly remembered the experience so vividly?

"Foster, are you all right?" Loki's voice was wary with sleep. Likely her scream had woken him up, he moved closer but it was so dark she couldn't make out much more than his silhouette in the gentle moonlight coming in from the balcony. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing...I'm fine." Jane replied quickly, too quickly for it to have been taken as the truth. The master manipulator would never buy it. "I'll make myself some  
tea and get back to sleep...just a nightmare."

"About the Aether?" Loki asked. It was a fair guess, she'd certainly had several nightmares of the destructive substance that had used her as a host only months before. She'd woken much in this same way dozens of times in the past few weeks. Sometimes many times a night – it was harder to return to an untroubled sleep when Thor wasn't there to comfort her or she hadn't completely expended her energy the day before.

"Yes." She nodded slightly. She couldn't exactly tell him the truth of her dreams...she didn't know them herself.

"You seem accustomed to this...you were crying in your sleep." Loki had taken her hands long enough to press another cloth between them. This was becoming a habit and she didn't like it – but right now having anyone there was better than being alone...

"Yeah well...sorry to wake you." Jane said, fumbling in the dark for the lamp on the table, nearly knocking it over. She let out a curse but the crash she expected never came. Instead the light came on and she squinted her eyes. Loki set the lamp back on the table and she looked down. Did he have to walk around shirtless. "What did I tell you about clothes? You're out of the bedroom."

"Well, forgive my not taking the time to dress while you screamed bloody murder." Loki replied drily, walking toward her door. "It's a wonder no one's called guards given your shriek."

"I said I'm fine. And I doubt people called the cops." Jane stood up, she still felt a little shaky. He'd been right there, she was just talking to him, he was much less pale than when he'd been near death in her memory. She moved to the stove to put on tea, shivering slightly in the cool. It was too expensive to turn up the heat more but at this rate she might have to anyway. Why was England so cold? She warmed her hands and dug out a few tea bags, waiting for the water to boil – she didn't want to sleep so much anymore. What she didn't expect was to be picked up by her house guest.

"Loki, what, what the hell are you doing?" Jane was so shocked the mischief god had thrown her over a shoulder she wasn't sure what else to say.

"We're going out." Loki replied, and sure enough his strides were taking them toward the door. "I am hungry and it's nearly dawn...I overheard Thor talking once about your trip to the diner. Let's find one of those."

"Uh, no, stop. I don't even have a coat on...it's the middle of the night. The stove's on! What...I...put me down!" Jane's voice rose steadily the longer her protests went on, until finally he did set her back on her feet when she made the final demand. "What are you doing Loki?"

She was slightly breathless as she looked at Loki, he was in his clothing from Asgard again – the black, green, and gold she'd first met him in. Had his clothing regenerated with him? It didn't seem harmed any longer...why had he tried so hard to get her to buy more clothing then? For an extra day? Well, that actually seemed like a logical answer...

"Don't just stand there gaping, let's go. I'm hungry. Whatever you crafted last night wasn't food, and neither was the thing you called for the first night. If we don't go out I'll starve to death before my world finds me again." Loki commented.

"You can't just go out like that...people will recognize you." Jane hissed.

"Is that your only excuse?" Loki perked a brow as his clothing shimmered, altering itself into a gentleman's suit, a coat, a long green scarf, and a cane. "Better?"

Jane couldn't think of another excuse before Loki added. "Go get dressed then. Do be quick, I'm feeling peckish after my many near death experiences."

She let out a resigned sigh and moved into her bedroom to get dressed. The sun was starting to peak over the horizon – he was right about it being near dawn. She was pulling on her shirt when she thought about it...he was trying to make her feel better. It was a odd way to go about it but certainly he'd rather be resting. He didn't appear to need food the same way Thor had on his first visit – when he'd been mortal.

Jane slowed a little as she pulled the shirt down over her jeans, frowning a bit to herself. Something just felt off about everything, yet if she pushed him away then perhaps he'd never actually recover. She'd watched him ready to sacrifice himself for his brother – for her. She had to give him a chance or what sort of person would she be? Sure he was rough around the edges but from what she knew his life hadn't ever been easy.

_"That I might lose myself even further to the tainted chill in my blood?"_ She could still hear his whisper when she thought about the conversation two days before. He'd frightened her then, but now she was getting ready to go to breakfast with him. What the hell had he meant by that statement anyway?

"Hurry up or I'm going to come in." Loki called from just on the other side of the door.

"You ever walk in on me getting dressed and I'll do more than slap you." Jane threatened, opening the portal herself and frowning at him. What was it about him that just riled her so much?

"Promise?" Loki grinned at her before walking toward the exit opening it and waiting for her. "Shall we?"

"It's still pretty early, a lot of places won't be open yet." Jane said, she walked a few steps closer to the door but she wasn't convinced she should follow him yet...or at all. "Maybe we should just sit and have a conversation?"

"Well, if you have things you wish to speak to me about, let's walk...I'd rather get the exercise than drive in that automobile of yours." Loki didn't move from his place near the door. Why could he be so damn reasonable and charismatic when he wanted to?

"All right..." She picked up her purse and her keys, locking the front door after it was closed. Not sure what to actually say first, there was a lot she wanted to ask him, that she wanted to know about...from his world, to his intentions, to the chemicals he told her they were going to drug Thor with...everything.

"Does conversation mean something different on Earth? I had thought you wanted to talk." Loki fell into step next to her as they walked away from the apartment building – they'd gotten all the way outside and she hadn't said anything.

"Um. Well, there's a lot to say...I um..." Jane just asked the first thing that jumped into her head after the hesitation. "Are you sure there's something wrong on your world? I know you said Heimdell would see you but he wouldn't know to look. Everyone thinks you are dead."

"A reasonable argument but unlike any average human or Asgardian he would have heard me when I called out to him. I tried to get him to bring me to Asgard when I was in that cave. Though it could be after he betrayed Odin to help Thor get you out during the battle he was removed from his position. Treason is never treated lightly." Loki said, thoughtfully as he explained his answer. "It is possible Thor will come for you when you expect him to. I certainly would prefer that to being trapped here."

"But you think you're stuck here?" Jane asked. Really, did he just expect to mooch off of her forever then? Of course, that might be better than letting him run rampant on the earth. No though, Thor wouldn't let that happen...he'd be back...she was sure of it.

"I think my answer to that is clear." Loki replied, sighing slightly and glancing ahead of them, looking at the frost gathered across the sidewalk as they moved.

She followed his gaze and then spit out the next question without thinking. "A couple days ago, when you said there was a chill in your blood, what did you mean?"

Loki's smile turned a little grim, fading after a moment. "Did Thor not tell you that I was adopted?"

"Um...what? No." Jane blinked curiously at Loki. "What do you mean?"

"I am not quite what most people would believe." Loki's voice dropped, he didn't look at her directly, but if he didn't tell her this he couldn't fully bring her in. "My blood originated in Jotunheim. I was taken in by Odin and Frigga when I was young. Odin thought I could mend some bond between the races by having been raised as an Asgardian."

"Oh...that's horrible." Jane remarked. Why would you take a child for a reason like that? Is that why Odin didn't seem at all concerned at the funeral? Did he never care about Loki then? No wonder the guy ended up so screwed up. Loki was still silent and she had the feeling she was just let in on one of the huge family secrets. She didn't really to press him though, his usual cheer had dropped away – revealing the haunted sadness beneath his mask of humor.

"He still calls you his brother you know...Thor." Jane said instead. "He really does think of you that way. Wherever you came from you were raised together, he loves you."

"Perhaps." Loki shrugged lightly. It was clear he didn't believe her. She couldn't quite manage to argue though. He'd been so nice to her it was difficult to believe this was the same man that attacked new york, that had put forth the image of laughing as he cut off his brother's hand. It was just an illusion then...was all this because he'd felt so much like he'd been abandoned by his own family?

_"I didn't do it for him." _Jane remembered his reply when Thor said he'd inform Odin.

So for all the hate he appeared to have for Odin he loved Frigga...and Frigga had died in that battle on Asgard – protecting her. Jane swallowed and spoke again, perhaps the lack of sleep had made her bolder than she might have been otherwise. "Your mother...do you hate me for..."

Jane went silent, blushing as a finger pressed against her lips. Loki always moved so swiftly he was difficult to follow – yet there he was physically pausing her from continuing. His eyes remained more sorrowful than she expected them to be. "My mother died saving you Jane Foster, what sort of son would I be if I tarnished her sacrifice with misplaced venom? I do not blame you for what happened on Asgard."

Jane blinked once, it was so serious. His emotions seemed to just turn as easily as one flipped a switch, yet she felt that his statement was genuine. There was more to it, certainly there was an edge of scorn that was pointed at someone - that wasn't her – but she believed him.

"Now, that looks like a place to eat, there are others inside. Shall we?" Again on a dime his expression, his body language, his voice, everything button-hooked in a moment. Jane found herself glancing along the street then hurrying her steps to keep up with his longer stride across the road. Every time she spoke with the God of Mischief she found herself all the more curious as to his story – and all the more pitying. Was anyone so good at pretending that it could just all be fake? She had a hard time believing that.

**End Chapter**


	9. Deal

Moving this right along...the pace should be picking up in the following chapters as there will be a shift : ) It still won't be break-neck but it'll be altering some assuming my muse doesn't slap me around.

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Nine:** _**Deal**_

"_In honorable dealing you should consider what you intended, not what you said or thought."_

_**-Marcus Tullius Cicero**_

Loki sighed as he tossed a small blue rubber ball in the air, catching it a moment later when it fell again. Then repeating the gesture as he kept himself entertained while he laid on the bed waiting. This was almost as frustrating as his imprisonment in Asgard, except this time he was allowing the woman to keep him here. Another point where he'd purposefully accepted a cell so he could manipulate the people around him. Nonetheless this time was more annoying than the last. Drive someone crazy and their friends just never get over it.

Outside in the main room people had been chatting for nearly an hour – all science and while Loki didn't know all the English terms he'd understood parts of what they were discussing. The humans as a race really were so far behind his own, they were still trying to figure out how weather patterns altered with the activation of portals such as the Bi-Frost. That was apparently the subject of the evening as they had barely deviated other than to exchange general pleasantries. It was all much too dull for the Asgardian – he wouldn't have minded his captor at least bringing him a meal. He got that much on his own world.

"Well, I'm gonna use the restroom I think before I leave. Early morning. The stew was great Jane though, thanks for the dinner." Erik was saying, his voice closer than before.

"Wait, that bathroom isn't..." Jane tried to stop him but the door was already opening. "...working..."

"Oh is it not?" Erik glanced through the room, and back at Jane. "All right, I'll wait for Darcy."

Jane popped her head in a moment later, she didn't see Loki at first, blinking and coming inside, shutting the door and then jumping a few inches when she turned around to him being back on the bed. He only grinned, she could tell he was quietly laughing at her. She shook her head and left again. He rolled his eyes, not even a thank you for the effort. Had she really thought he couldn't hide himself in case of a misunderstanding like that?

The girl was amusing. Loki could understand why his brother had thought to give up everything for her. It was still foolish of him but that was one of Thor's defining traits. Why give up a throne for a woman when with the right steps she could rule beside you? The ball went up in the air, spinning slightly as he waited for it to fall again.

This plan was turning out to be a lot more fun than he'd originally thought. Of course, he'd had to tell the woman more than he often told anyone but there was little other method to garner her trust. He could see in her face when he spoke of his past the pity she had for him. He didn't desire her pity but he would take it, as far as Loki was concerned it was a food in the door. He caught the ball and tossed it into the air again.

"Did he see him?" Darcy was hissing in hushed tones just outside the door to what Loki would assume was Jane.

"Shhhh." Jane shushed back. "No, but be quiet. I dunno what we're gonna do next week for Thanksgiving. This is driving me nuts."

Loki smirked slightly, he waited for her to say her eventual goodbyes, the incessant ranting of her intern, and the eventual closed door before exiting from his cell. "You know, I could just put on an illusion and attend next week."

Jane glanced his way, she was already walking for the fridge, after that she wanted another drink. For some reason the whole being dishonest with Erik and worried Loki might leave the bedroom at any time thing had left her on edge. "I don't know. That seems like a bad idea. What if your illusion goes away? You haven't really been a hundred percent lately."

"I've been feeling much better now that I'm not rotting away in an abandoned building covered in debris. Besides, my wound is nearly healed now." Loki stated with a shrug. "It does get old just sitting in a side room."

"Well, I think you'd make everyone uncomfortable too." Jane answered, frowning at him as she poured a drink. "It's only once a week. It's not like there's much more to the apartment out here than in there."

"Care to make me one as well?" Loki asked as he watched her pouring the alcohol. He didn't imbibe as often as his brother but the depressing truth was that she was right. It was dull here – not as much as his cell had been in Asgard prison but still less than desirable. "I'm curious, do you still have the device you all used to augment physics in your realm during the convergence?"

"Um, Erik still has plans for it but SHIELD took the prototype we used." Jane explained, pouring a second glass as well. "Why?"

"I was thinking that with the right place and energy we could possibly activate the bi-frost from here." Loki stated thoughtfully. He was already getting tired of this world and he didn't plan to be put into a back room once a week while she had dinner with friends.

"Well, couldn't that land us back on the hellish planet of deathly sandstorms too?" Jane didn't like that place very much.

"It's possible but with me to help calibrate the machinery doubtful. Thank you." He accepted the drink she offered him. Meeting her eyes, it was clear she was still hesitant.

"Uh, no offense, but you don't seem all that scientific." Jane commented, sitting on the opposite side of the couch, turning slightly to face him since they were speaking.

"Because of my training with magic?" Loki smiled, amused at her observation. "I am a creature of many talents. I rarely shirked on any of my training. If anything I have a fair amount of understanding when it comes to portals. I did get us out of Asgard if you recall."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can get us back." Jane replied. "It's only a month before Thor is due to return, can't you just wait? I mean, that's not really long in Asgardian time is it?"

"Times passes no faster simply because we have more of it." Loki remarked, sipping at the drink she'd offered then looking at it curiously...it was certainly different compared to ale. "Or are you afraid of what you'll find when we get there?"

"I'm not sure what 'we' you're talking about. I might help you get back but why would I come with you?" Jane shook her head. She didn't want to get stranded on a planet worse than earth – and from what she'd seen so far she had a fifty-fifty shot.

"Well, if I return alone, without some witness as to what happened to me...how I was found. How do you think I'll be treated? If not outright killed?" Loki replied. "If I don't bring you back with me I might as well not return at all."

Jane resisted the urge to scowl at him. She felt like she was walking into a spider's web – or already tangled and just being pulled by his strings. Yet his justification was sound – if he returned to his world without someone else to confirm his story then they might just throw him back in prison or kill him. Thor had told her last time Loki only survived because Frigga spoke on his behalf – this time she wasn't there and even if no one blamed her for the goddess' absence Jane still blamed herself.

"All right...well, I guess I can ask Erik for all his notes. Do you really think you can build a gate? Doesn't that take incredible power?" Jane asked, a little unsure about this. Last time he created something like what he was talking about there was the whole New York debacle.

"I am a Prince of Asgard, I know enough about the bi-frost that I should be able to build something capable of activating it without too much energy. Though yes, it would still be draining. We would need to hook it up to one of your world's electrical systems." Loki explained, finishing his drink and holding it out to her. "Something you make that's acceptable. I'll take a second."

"You could say please." Jane deadpanned without taking the glass away from him. "Or get it yourself, you've watched me do it mister genius. As for stealing energy I'd rather not do that, it sounds like something you'll get a lot of attention for."

"If I have the notes to look at and something to build then I suppose I'll be too busy to cause you trouble on this Thanksgiving of yours." Loki replied, getting up and moving toward the kitchen at her rude reply. Jane rolled her eyes, anything that would resolve him of having to say something like 'please'.

"I'm not going to hack into a cities energy supply for you to behave one holiday." Jane replied. "I do want to see Thor but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't approve of this plan."

"Getting his brother back? Then I suppose you lied when you said he cared about me." Loki was pouring, again his words were harsh. It was clear she hadn't believed him in the first place and Jane had to grit her teeth to keep from snapping at him. He was always so impossible...did he have to turn her words around on her all the time? She knew she was just being manipulated this time but she did want to see Thor – to make sure all the things Loki had said were lies.

"Fine...I'll get you the materials but you behave yourself and I'll choose when and where we harvest any energy. Nobody gets killed." Jane insisted, laying down terms. It seemed the best way to approach Loki's mannerisms.

"Then we have a deal." He returned, holding out his glass as if to seal the deal with a toast. Jane shook her head as she reached up to tap his glass in return – anymore she always felt a bit like she was making deals with the devil. At least she'd have a peaceful holiday to look forward too before more madness...

**End Chapter**


	10. Madness

There's a slight time skip but only because little was going to be happening over the holiday. Don't worry though, I had other themes in mind for the upcoming holiday : ) I should be posting on Thanksgiving if my chapter comes together how I want it too by then. Thanks for all the continued support for this fiction – it really helps keep me going. I've poured in every ounce of free time to this the past week and a half...hoping I will get at least 25k before the month is over.

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Ten:** _**Madness**_

"_No great mind has ever existed without a touch of madness."_

_**-Aristotle**_

Jane leaned against cold metal of one of the many boxed structures, breathing heavily as her lungs tried to catch up to the run she'd just made across the field to the large energy converters around them. How the hell had she managed to let Loki convince her it was a good idea to break into the power plant that dealt with energy across all of London? Next to her the god, not nearly so winded, was grinning – he was having fun with this! She half wanted to slap him again but then he'd probably like it. At least the lack of shouts or yells seemed to indicate they hadn't been spotted – which was largely due to her fore-thinking. She could still remember how readily Loki had cut apart those elves – and while at the time it was useful she'd rather he not do the same thing to people just working here.

She'd studied the place online and learned a little about it from one of the guards. She knew the best place to break and when they were least likely to be immediately spotted. Of course, she hardly got to enjoy her holiday being worried that Loki might be building some new doomsday device while he hid himself away in her bedroom. Since then she'd been researching for the past several days as she didn't want him to kill anyone when they broke in. This was as much SHIELD's fault – ever since they stole her research she had always been a little more willing to do illegal things.

"Couldn't you at least pretend you aren't enjoying yourself?" Jane asked, annoyed at his carefree attitude about all of this.

"Why? What's the point of that? You have to admit it's fun...the rush of adrenaline, the excitement of doing something outside of the rules and that chance you might get caught. It gets your heart going." Loki's voice was almost a purr of appreciation as he described it. Then his emerald gaze was moving over the array of electrical equipment around them. "Which one can we hook the converter to? We will only have one chance before we'll have to start over – it likely will be less easy next time."

"You think?" Jane sarcastically snapped back, pointing at one of the areas. "That's the main box but it's locked."

"No problem..." Loki pulled a dagger and cut through the side of the box – perhaps he didn't have Thor's strength but he was still an Asgardian. On rare occasion his brother's methods were acceptable when one was in a rush. He glanced over the archaic system but it was good enough, he began plugging in wires from their own device, shifting in front of Jane when one sparked rather spectacularly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, are you sure this is going to work?" Jane asked, she wanted to say 'are you sure I'm not going to die?' but that seemed rude after he'd moved to protect her just then. Somehow she felt she'd gotten the short end of this deal – she hadn't even really had a peaceful Thanksgiving – even if the night got better once Darcy got some liquor into all of them. Loki had been true to his word then (only about 4 days ago now) and stayed in her bedroom building the equipment he was no preparing to use to portal them to another planet. She'd had a evening free of him while still being aptly aware of just how close he really was.

"It'll be fine." Loki didn't seem nearly as frazzled as she felt. She just kept close, she didn't really understand a lot of what he was doing. Though after a few more sparks and plugged wires a hum emitted from the device he'd built. It was a little like a controller but larger and circular – now it had a feint static around it, she could feel her hair starting to lift on her arms and head. She could see his black locks rising – a dark halo around his pale face. He fiddled with it for a while longer, grinning ear to ear as he did...the static in the air was getting worse.

Jane ducked behind him, holding onto his shoulder when a bolt of lightning flew between two of the generators – she certainly didn't feel like this fell under 'fine'. Did he forget she was human? She couldn't take a lightning bolt and just dust it off after it knocked her down. It didn't help that she was hiding behind him, holding onto him for protection. He was stronger than she expected – his frame was more sturdy than she would have guessed but then he was a god. She should have known appearances could be deceiving – particularly where Asgardian's were concerned.

"Well, that was unexpected." Loki commented, further pushing buttons and calibrating levers, his comment less than faith inspiring. Yet, the thing he'd made was doing something. Wind had picked up, though coupled with the static around them she was having a hard time keeping her hair free of her face to see everything happening. The sky had clouded over and there was a rumble of thunder that made her stomach tighten. It was similar to the times Thor had arrived...perhaps Loki was going to successfully pull this off? Hopefully before she was killed...

Then he did something she didn't expect...he dropped the device in the center of the lightning, half-turning as he walked back on-top of the fairly delicate equipment. Before she could protest he'd pulled her into his arms and wrapped them around her protectively, she had taken a breathe to demand what was happening when the sensation of weightlessness overtook her. It's worked then? The weightlessness lasted only a moment and then a wave of dizziness came instead. She only kept her feet because she was being held onto so tightly. When she opened her eyes though the golden circular room Thor called the Bi-Frost was around her. Along with a few guards that looked quite shocked at the sudden arrival of the pair of criminals.

Jane gasped when she pulled back and looked at Loki, he had blackened marks along his right arm, shoulder, and back. Much of his clothing was again tattered – he'd taken one of the strikes of lightning quite directly. Was that why he'd grabbed her so suddenly? Had he protected her again?

"Loki, are you..." She didn't get to finish the question when her arm was grabbed by one of the guards.

"What are you doing here! Intruders, sound the alarm!" The male that had grabbed her was shouting orders – apparently he was the leader of the trio standing guard. "Loki..."

Despite the guards recovery as to the appearance of unexpected guests he was again floored by the presence of the dead with the invading force.

Loki pushed his jaw slightly to the right and the motion was matched by a sharp snap – as if he'd just pushed it back into alignment. Whatever damage their haphazard jump had caused he alone had taken. He spit out a bit of blood and remarked. "A pleasure to be back. Be so kind as to fetch father would you?"

"Take him down." The guard said instead.

Loki sighed, as if weary as he glanced at the two guards walking toward him with weapons drawn. "Must we do this?"

"Wait, stop..." Jane tried to pull away but even a non-godly Asgardian was far stronger than her. "Loki isn't here to cause trouble."

"I don't think they're listening to you." Loki remarked a moment before a sword cut through his illusion. A shimmer in the air where Loki reappeared seemed to shatter as the hilt of his daggar rammed into the back of the guards skull with enough force to floor him.

Loki ducked down, lifting the superior spear weapon the guard was wielding, his moment to get a better weapon punished by a slice across his left thigh. Then a second of him appeared, and a third...then another. They were surrounding the guard that was still attacking as the leader was busy holding Jane. She was watching in shock, unsure how he managed to manipulate the light with just his mind...

"Stay here." The 'leader' pushed Jane unto the central dias and drew his spear, but by the time he'd done that his second guard was on the floor. As he turned to help his nose broke, shattering with the impact of a strike he didn't see coming. The third assailant crumbling as Loki pulled back the blunt end of his weapon from the man's face. There was blood on the pummel as opposed to the blade, an odd sight to say the least...

"Jane?" Loki asked, glancing to her.

"I'm fine. What about you?" She got back up off the steps, she'd probably bruise where the guard had shoved her but that was still better than how Loki looked right now. "You were cut."

"A minor scratch." Loki dismissed it – and in fact it was already beginning to heal. He glanced along the long rainbow bridge, the path back to his home. The place where he continued to rule in secret – he'd only been gone thirteen days...so he was ahead of his time line at the moment. He'd expected to spend a bit more time on earth – but his new idea was better. With Jane's help he could get himself reinstated as crowned Prince...and eventually take on the throne without the need to keep his father's appearance. Possibly before his brother even returned – but he wouldn't plan on that option. Things would need to move a bit faster from here on.

"What is the meaning of this?" Odin's voice boomed, Loki's lips turned into a straight line of displeasure even as Jane glanced toward the entryway nervously. "Who are you?"

Jane jumped forward, putting herself between the staff Odin had held out and it's intended target, Loki. She swallowed as he focused his single eye on her, unable to see the slight surprise from the real god behind her. "Um...it's Loki. I found him on Earth...there was some issue. We thought he was dead but he was just injured...during the final battle he must have fell through some bubble in time as well as space. It's really interesting actually...but uh I'm sure you don't care about those details...it's him though. He fell to earth."

"You would speak for him Jane Foster?" Odin lowered his staff but still appeared to be distrustful. "Confine Loki to quarters until I call for him. Chain him appropriately. I'll speak with her alone."

"Wait, he's not..." Jane started to protest further until Loki set a hand on her shoulder as the guards with the all-father walked over to move them to their separate rooms. "...will you be all right?"

"We will see." Loki answered, shrugging slightly. "Don't worry, I'll make certain they send you home regardless of my fate."

"Come on." The guards pulled Loki away, slapping chains on his hands and being fairly rough with him. Jane frowned after them but walked along with her escort minus the less than kind treatment. She swallowed slightly, she wanted to ask but they were half way across the bridge when she finally managed to get up the nerve. "Is Thor here?"

"No Miss Foster, Prince Thor is off world with Lady Sif dealing with problems as his duties require." The guard replied politely.

Jane nodded a little, she appreciated that he answered her but at the same time she was worried. Had Loki been right? Were Sif and Thor off together somehow? Had Thor forgot about her? How could she even ask about that when she was here to speak on Loki's behalf? If she didn't do well then his freedom was in the balance, possibly even his life...

The throne room was grand – if old fashioned. The fashion here was certainly different than earth yet it was breathtaking. If it wasn't always a horrible reason she was brought here then she might have had time to actually enjoy it. Odin waited until she was at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to his throne before he spoke.

"What would you have to say of my second son?" Odin finally prompted after staring for several long moments. Jane put her arms around her shoulders – it wasn't cold here yet she certainly wasn't sure of herself. Last time she was here Thor was looking out for her...and she was convinced Odin hated her.

"Um..." Jane swallowed, she really had to do better or this wasn't going to help. "Well, I think he should be given another chance...by you...by your world. He's done bad things but you took him in as your son -you have to be willing to treat him the same. He's also done good things – he nearly died protecting me, then he came even closer to death protecting Thor only minutes later. If he was beyond hope then he wouldn't have put his neck on the line like that, for both of us."

"I see...so I should forgive him for dozens of deaths because he rescued two lives?" Odin asked, his baritone holding zero room for nonsense. He came off as more sinister than she remembered – had Frigga's death made him even harder than before?

"I think you should forgive him because you're his father. It's your job to love him no matter what he's done or does in the future." Jane answered with little hesitation. "I think he's proven that he's worth another chance...he was buried as a hero. You stated so in his eulogy yourself. Not actually dying in the crossfire of that battle shouldn't mean that he is no longer honored. He has certainly done time, he nearly died on earth before I found him. He was incredibly sick, barely holding onto consciousness...I know he was already imprisoned. I feel he's stood up for the honor that your people speak so highly of."

She blushed slightly after a good long ten seconds passed – though they felt more like a few minutes. Eventually he just gestured lightly. "Leave me, retrieve Loki, I will speak with him now."

Jane frowned a little but she didn't protest more, there was little else she could say...after how much she had loved her own father it was difficult to think that anyone's father would treat them so indifferently – adopted or otherwise. She took a deep breath, trying to offer a reassuring smile to Loki who was passing her in the hall but he was lost in his own thoughts given he didn't seem to notice. Likely the clinking of his chains made it difficult to notice many other passerby – the whole collar seemed a little much but she didn't know what this society normally did to it's prisoners. She sighed lightly and leaned on her door, holding a hand against her chest. Why was she so concerned about Loki's fate?

Yet, she knew she wouldn't be able to rest. She opened back up her door. The guards immediately turning toward her made it impossible for her to sneak in and hear what was happening between the all-father and Loki. Still. "Um, could you let me know when there is news of Loki? Or of Thor?"

"We will likely hear anything when you do. It has been requested that you remain here for the time being and it is our duty to remain with you. Can we get you anything to make you more comfortable?" The guard asked politely.

She vaguely recognized him as someone that had been 'assigned' to this area of the palace during her last visit. They were being much kinder than during that time, perhaps Thor had spoken to them or Odin had told them to take care of her. It was different she supposed since she'd been in a relationship with the God of Thunder.

_"I __**-AM-**__ in a relationship with Thor."_ She reminded herself. She still had no proof of what Loki had mentioned – she couldn't bring it up while trying to defend him. Hopefully she'd have time to ask about it before they expelled her back to Earth.

"Are you hungry?" The guard asked when she hadn't responded for several moments.

"Um, no. I'm fine." Jane lied. She was slightly hungry but she was much too nervous to be able to comfortably eat. Instead, she was pacing around the room as she waited for some sort of news – any sort of news. She was worried the entire time, about various things. About what Erik and Darcy would think of her disappearance – she hadn't told them what she had planned. About Thor and if he even remembered her. About if her words would be enough to help protect a man that might be sentenced to death...

Yet it appeared their debate would not be quick...it felt like days by the time an hour had passed and all she'd been able to do was fret.

Was the time in the hallway the last time she would ever see Loki? She hadn't ever truly thanked him for saving her life. Or for protecting her from the lightning that had seemingly come down from their experimental device that had transferred them here. Jane glanced at the door as each thought past, growing more uncomfortable as the seconds ticked on. It had all passed too quickly...surely Odin wouldn't kill Loki after he'd saved Thor?

She wasn't too convinced given what she knew of Odin's fatherly behavior thus far. She did want to thank Loki for what he'd done for her. Hopefully before he was carted back off to prison or executed – and she didn't think that just asking to speak with him would allow her that. The more she brooded the more she became convinced the final time she'd seen the green haired mischief maker was her last. That wasn't acceptable...Jane got up and headed for the door again – this time with a purpose. She'd have to come up with some way to get herself into that chamber.

**End Chapter**


	11. Thankful

Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers – thankfully I finished this in time to post for everyone. I'm thankful for a lot of things – but also to have nice folks that read and review my work so often. You guys rock.

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Eleven:** _**Thankful**_

"_When you arise in the morning, give thanks for the morning light, for your life and strength. Give thanks for your food, and the joy of living. If you see no reason for giving thanks, the fault lies with yourself."_

_**-Tecumseh Shawnee Chief**_

Loki was smirking slightly at the guards giving him awkward glances, it had just been announced by Odin that Loki was pardoned for his previous crimes and that his status as Prince had been reinstated. He couldn't immediately put himself on the throne – there would be too much distrust, as it was people were clearly displeased with his return to power. Yet he could freely walk in his own home in his true form again – or at least the form he was most comfortable with. All the while pulling the strings of his fake puppets and ruling even without anyone being aware. He'd be there himself soon enough. Father always said he and Thor were both meant to be kings – well sooner or later one of them would be.

He walked past a few series of guards that seemed as if they weren't certain if they should attack him or bow. It was a bit gratifying after all the work he'd put in. He had just spent an hour arguing and making up with himself, even if it was all multiple illusions it grew tiring to make them so active. He'd had to put on a show so the story would spread beyond just the throne room.

Loki had decided to give the good news to Jane himself, having specifically walked with the guards announcing his new status and reinstated title. He moved past their shocked expression, had raised to knock on the door when it opened.

"Look, I know I'm supposed to be..." Jane paused as she spotted Loki. When she was preparing to make excuses to guards his smiling face wasn't what she expected to see instead. "...here. Loki, what are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" He asked, gesturing behind her, his grin expanding slightly. "Were you worried about me Jane Foster?"

"Um...come in yeah." She opened the door a little more and took a step back, closing it after he'd moved inside. "And of course I was worried about you! I thought...well...just tell me what happened?"

"Father and I discussed various things..." He was purposefully vague, not meeting her eyes, instead running his fingers along one of the etchings in a pillar of her quarters. "...it was decided that I had paid my dues. My previous crimes were pardoned for my 'brave acts of heroism'...which I imagine were what you mentioned."

He finally glanced up when he said 'you', and though Jane didn't confirm it directly he already knew it to be the truth. It was better when she flushed just a little – color coming to her cheeks when he looked at her. The reactions he could get out of this woman continued to intrigue him.

"I have been re-instated as Prince, under Thor of course, but nonetheless I am returned to my status before all of this mess began. And I have you to thank for it." Loki stepped a bit closer, looking down at Jane's face. Her clear complexion, her soft features and chocolate eyes, they were near enough he could have easily reached to touch her.

For a moment Jane thought he was going to kiss her, she nearly leaned in. Instead she hovered a moment and took a step back. She was happy for him but now wasn't the time for that! It would -never- be the time for that – not with Loki. She swallowed and wet her lips, "I didn't do anything, you saved yourself with your own actions. I was only the messenger. I'm glad you're okay Loki. If anything I should be thanking you. During the fight with the elves you saved me, then again just today. Thank you."

A pity she retreated – he didn't pursue though he had to resist the desire too. What was it about this human that seemed to so appeal to Asgardians? He instead smirked a bit again when her stomach growled. "Then, as we're mutually thanking one another – perhaps we can dine together? Even if it is late – there is bound to be food somewhere for us."

"Um, yeah. Sure." Jane nodded. She was a little nervous, she was starting not to trust herself about the younger brother – but she could hardly argue that she wasn't hungry.

"I will have something arranged and then call for you. There are a few more things I should do...unless you mind waiting?" Loki said, turning back at his final question just before he was about to leave the door.

"No, I can wait." Jane answered, smiling slightly back when he grinned at her. At what point had that smile started to grow on her? She let out another sigh after he left – relieved that he was all right. She was a little surprised – she hadn't expected him to regain his position. Yet, she didn't mind as much as she probably should after what Loki had done to the earth. He seemed better now – not as insane...he seemed as if he would actually do a good job. Sure he was a little underhanded but what politician wasn't'?

Now it was out of her hands...maybe her argument had helped – at least she didn't feel like Odin was quite as horrible of a father as she had before that short conversation. Thor would be happy too, even if they argued and didn't always get along she knew he missed his brother.

It wasn't too long after that there was a knock on her door and she was escorted her to an outer balcony overlooking the miraculous alien planet the Asgardian's called home. There was a meal set out on a smaller table, Loki was already seated in one of the chairs. Green eyes turned out toward the starry horizon while a gentle breeze swayed his black locks. He was handsome in his own right no matter how different he was to Thor.

"Um...did you ask your dad about Thor?" She had to know. It was gnawing on her...and bringing up Thor (whom she was dating) while sitting in a unarguably romantic scene with Loki helped her keep her bearings. She walked up and took a seat, looking at all the food. It wasn't like the banquet she'd seen during her last visit but it was still impressive for the time allotted. She reached out for a strawberry – her stomach was quite ready for food.

"I did." Loki replied, looking to her. His expression was serious, it wasn't like the man that had left her room only thirty minutes before. Had he asked afterward then? What was it?

"What did he say?" Jane pressed.

"I'd rather you ate first but I don't think that's an option." Loki stated, his own plate wasn't touched though there was food on it. "The potion was already given to Sif when she and Thor left the planet only two weeks ago. By now she will have used it, I'm sorry...but Thor isn't supposed to even remember you. I had to plead with father to let you stay for a while after our escape from earth. I explained that you returning immediately might leave you in a bit of trouble."

Jane nodded wordlessly, she wasn't concerned just then about being arrested by the London police. Dropping the fruit on the table without even noticing she'd let it go. She'd been forgotten, just that easily? Sure, she'd been trying to prepare herself for this but now that he told her it felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Thor, she knew that they had some problems but she'd really hoped now that he could get to Earth again and all his work was out of the way they could try again. But...if he could just be made to forget about her...

"Could we undo it?" Jane asked, looking up to Loki with moisture heavy in her eyes – she hadn't let the tears fall yet but it made them no less obvious. "The potion, you said it was magic like your mothers – and you learned from your mother. Could you undo it?"

Loki was slightly annoyed as he stared at the woman. He wanted to break Thor – not her. His brother needed to take better care of the people he claimed to care about. After a moment he spoke. "I would like to help you but even if I did undo the spell; do you think father would allow you both to be together? I'm not saying I'm unwilling but reason seems to state it will not aid anyone."

"Shouldn't it be up to us?" Jane replied, frowning as she realized she'd snapped at him. Instead she looked at her lap, so frustrated by everything... "I'm sorry, it's not your fault – I just. It makes me so angry...I can't believe he would do something so cruel."

"You seem more angry at the idea than the consequences." Loki observed, her frustration and the way she'd vocalized it surprised him. He'd expected her to be a little more torn over his brother's betrayal of her trust. It boded just as well for him that she wasn't but that shocked him no less.

"Well..." Jane sighed. "I dunno what to think. I wasn't even sure Thor was going to come back after the years he waited...and then I got to see him again. I thought...hell I don't know what I thought. I was about to start dating again...then he swept back in when I was overtaken by the Aether. I wonder if I hadn't been infected by that thing if he'd of come at all."

"Thor was doing his duty, much as he annoys me I can hardly fault him for..."

"Well that's the problem." Jane interrupted, she had started to cry a little but now the floodgates had opened on all her anxieties as well as her tears. "I'm not sure I can just always accept him being away for years at a time doing his duty, or dealing with his father trying to sabotage our relationship at every turn. I don't know how long we would actually last when I really think about it. I mean, he's not really a scientist and just being good looking isn't going to make a relationship last no matter how good the sex is. I can't stand the idea of just spending my life waiting for short moments until I get so old he no longer cares if he keeps my eye. You said it yourself, I'll grow old and die long before he even ages a year – how on earth could it ever have worked out?"

"There are always methods." Loki replied, "but do you want this to be something that is fixed?"

She hadn't paid attention to the fact that Loki had gotten up during her rant, she didn't realize he'd moved at all until he'd put his arms lightly around her. She felt what little was left of her self-control shatter at the comforting gesture. She threw herself around his waist, sobbing into his hip, glad he wasn't making fun of her. To a point he'd somehow turned into a friend during this little time they'd had together. Given he'd gone from mocking her to comforting her – dead to alive again - what an odd change the last month had brought.

He didn't press his question, and she didn't know the answer. What would it matter? Even if Thor did miraculously remember her – it wasn't as if Odin would allow them to be together. She was sobbing to much to have let out a clear answer.

It was cleansing to let out all the frustrations that had built up within her, the tears showed no signs of stopping yet Loki didn't draw away or offer any of the snide remarks she would have expected shortly after she'd rescued him only two weeks before. The world was something other than what it had been, and Jane wasn't sure if she should be afraid of this new trust she felt for a god of lies...

She cried for a while, pulling back finally out of fear of staining his unique uniform – she'd probably already gotten tears and/or snot on it cause of her outburst. "I'm sorry...I..."

For a second time she was interrupted by slight pressure on her lips, she blinked at Loki – she knew she had to look like hell – her face was still moist and it wasn't too easy to breath clearly. Her eyes must be puffed and her cheeks were definitely red, she doubted she was anywhere near her best. Yet he just watched her quietly a moment, staring just at her eyes instead of the rest of the mess of her face. "Don't apologize for being true to yourself. Between the two of us; I should be the one issuing amends for all the misery my family has caused you. Would you like a moment alone? Or would you like me to leave you for the evening?"

There was a slight chill that followed the disappearance of his finger, the tiny temperature change on her lips that made her skin tingle. She looked down, she swallowed what she could of the lump in her throat. "Can I have just a few minutes?"

"Of course." He turned and left the room.

Jane picked up one of the cloth napkins – glad there were extras provided and started to wipe at her face and blow her nose. What just happened? Had Loki actually been nice to her? Was there something there she didn't know about? Or maybe he was just paying her back for speaking on his behalf – that seemed the best explanation. Either way, he had said he would help her get Thor's memories back if she wanted him too – that too was a far cry from the monster that attacked her world. Perhaps losing his mother had made Loki change for the better? Depressing as that thought was.

The more pressing matter was Thor – did she want him to remember her? What was it they really had? It was all just hormones after all, the firing of synapses' in her brain, the release of endorphins – there wasn't anything magical about her feelings. In truth – she'd known for a long time that Thor and she weren't really compatible. Sure he was gorgeous and he was a superhero. What woman wouldn't want that? Wouldn't wait a while for it? Jane had something almost no one else on earth could have...but it wasn't hers to take as far as she could tell.

Thor belonged to his people, he was someone she probably knew all along that she'd have to let go of eventually. It still hurt, but in the end it was probably better for him as well. She offered a slightly sorrowful smile to Loki when he returned. He returned to his chair, but wasn't the first to speak – the silence was a bit bizarre from him. She expected him to be chatting even in a serious moment but instead he was staring at her waiting for her to be the first to speak.

"I don't." She paused, sipping her water to try and help clear her voice slightly. "I don't want to change it I mean. If Thor is better suited to Sif, and I imagine he is if the all-father says so, who am I to argue it?"

It was a pity, seeing her give up so easily, the brightness in her eyes dimmed by the admission of defeat. Yet, Loki couldn't back out now, going soft for the sake of a mortal...even one he liked, wasn't on his list of things to do today. Instead he had to press forward, ever turning, ever weaving a web in which to capture his foes.

It was a play he had to make, even if it rekindled her interest in his brother his various plans (and back up plans) required this particular move to take place. "If the age is what drives this decision then I should tell you; there is a way to transform you into an Asgardian."

Jane blinked, staring at Loki as if he'd grown a second head. Was he serious or just playing some sort of game? He didn't appear to be joking but she had a hard time believing him – how did someone just become a god? Even if it was a normal member of their race – cause that might as well be the difference between her own.

"It is not common, or easy, but then I've never been one to shy away from something just because it is difficult." Loki replied with a small shrug and a slight smile starting to creep on the edges of his face that made her nervous. It was the same sort of grin he was wearing shortly before lightning started to go off around her back on Earth. "Assuming it is something that you would desire."

"Uh, no offense, but even if that is true – why would you help me? I mean – you've saved me more than I've helped you. If anything I sort of owe you already so why would you wanna do this?" Jane knew Loki might be a little more friendly toward her but he was not a philanthropist.

"I am not as ready to forgive Odin as he is me." Loki replied darkly. "He would be less than pleased to see ambrosia used on a mortal. More or less the mortal he denied to Thor. Regardless of whatever you want to do, or not do with my brother, I am entertained by being a thorn in my father's side. Aside from that – whoever was changed is someone I would have to tolerate so any other mortal wouldn't work."

It was a reminder that even if they were delicate allies now that there was still a darkness inside of Loki. Yet, she couldn't really blame him – Odin wasn't exactly the father of the year. Of course she wasn't sure how much of a compliment it was that Jane was apparently the 'only mortal he could tolerate'. She felt a little pride though, he liked her enough to not mind dealing with her for centuries...or even millennium, for Loki that probably was a great compliment.

"Well, I still don't know about Thor...I guess I'd have to really think about it...but I can't turn down an offer at near immortality – or the nearest a human would ever get. When do we start?" Jane asked, causing Loki to grin at her again. She was a little nervous but there was no pay out without a little risk.

**End Chapter**


	12. Trial

As always thanks for all the love you guys give this story. It made me thankful for my holiday. And I'm also thankful for having had a little personal time last night. This morning I finished up another chapter for everyone. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Twelve:** _**Trial**_

"_In the depth of winter, I finally learned that within me there lay an invincible summer."_

_**-Albert Camus**_

Why had she thought she should ever trust Loki again? Even for a moment? If she lived to make it out of this, she was going to kill him.

Jane hissed a half-shriek of fear as the blade passed close enough that she was suddenly happy for her petite body – at least comparative to most Asgardians. She shuttered a few more steps forward and came to a pause just before an absurdly large log swung by where she stood on the long gauntlet.

When Loki had mentioned there was a way to become Asgardian by imbibing ambrosia Jane couldn't help but accept. She was curious, she always wanted to learn more things – and being mortal gave her a fairly strict limit of what she could study. Being nearly immortal compared to other humans though? That was a chance too good for any reasonable person to pass up. What her mischievous benefactor had failed to mention was the series of tests that came before she would ever have the chance to change. Things that wouldn't kill Asgardian's but could easily tear her apart.

Various blades, spears, logs, and other sharp or blunt instruments large enough to cut her into pieces were moving in a complex but repeating pattern on the long walkway she had come too. As if the mid-evil challenge wasn't enough by itself there was lava far beneath where the path she was on lead. If she fell off Jane was fairly certain she wouldn't survive.

_"Are you certain you want to attempt this?" She could remember the moment of hesitation Loki possessed just outside the gate that lead down to this hellish trial. "Once you begin I cannot help you and you cannot turn back. One must earn their right to become a member of our race. If I accompanied you the transformation would be invalidated."_

She had assumed after that there would be something she had to do – this wasn't at all what she had in mind. Did Loki think she had been raised being an acrobat? Her clothing was already in tattered and she had a few cuts – thankfully nothing that would kill her outright just yet. Still, he'd already told her – she couldn't just turn around – apparently the door wouldn't open again for some ten years. Apparently making more Asgardian's required quite the waiting time. Jane shook her head, now wasn't really the time to think about that. She'd reached a small platform that was safe from the constant spinning of the blades of certain doom. Yet ahead of her were a series of pendulum swaying logs that seemed quite ready to toss her down to her fiery death. She was watching them carefully, trying to make sure she had the timing right before she moved again.

Jane wouldn't have minded more of a break but it was so hot in here that she was already drenched in sweat, her hair sticking to her shoulders and skin where it could...it was easy to push it back out of her face but the temperature made it miserable. If giving up was an option she likely wouldn't have begun the dangerous path she was on now. Glancing behind her she had to give herself a little credit – she was about seventy five percent of the way through...

No point waiting longer, she thought she had the timing down so she moved forward, stepping swiftly or stopping when she needed, backing up twice so she wouldn't get knocked off by the complex swings of the dozen logs. She reached the end with a gasp of surprise and rushed forward – away from the gauntlet, sitting on a series of steps that swirled and lead upward. She hoped that was the only problem she'd have to face but knew given the stairs her hopes were just that.

After taking a moment to rest she dusted off and started up the stairs – then she climbed...

...and climbed...

...and climbed...

Did this damn stairwell go up the whole inside of the mountain the palace was built into?

She was breathing heavily by the time she reached a landing. Pausing at the top to try and rest a moment as she glanced over the next room. It was a little dark so her eyes were trying to adjust from the torchlight on the stairwell but she thought she saw an engraving around the edge of the archway leading into the next area – she'd have to get closer and read it. Beyond that appeared to be some sort of tiled floor. Jane groaned as she pulled some of her clothing around the cut on her leg. She couldn't do anything about the one on her back – but it was shallow enough that she couldn't feel it still bleeding. Any other medical attention would obviously have to wait – assuming she survived.

The room lit more as she approached and along the door she was able to see the hall extended further but there was a slight shimmering – as if an electrical current in the passage. Along the floor in the first room were three tiles that stood a half-inch higher than the rest. Two of them had words, one said 'deception', a second said 'truth' and a third had no text whatsoever. Jane pursed her lips as she glanced at the tiles and as she slipped hesitatingly inside a flowing script appeared in a gentle blue glow on the electrical curtain separating her from the next room.

_**"I am greater than god, more wicked than the devil. Poor people have me, rich people want me. If thou eats me, then comes death. What am I?"**_

Jane read the letters over, glancing at the answers...and the lack of an answer. Apparently test number two was going to be one of riddles...

_- - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - -_

Loki was scowling as he paced, his steps echoing on the polished floors of the upper levels – an area highly restricted to the royal family and their personal guards. Currently the hall he was in was often passed over and most had forgotten what the door here was even for. It was only his upbringing as a Prince that had allowed him access to the knowledge. The exit was nearby, where Jane should hopefully arrive within a few hours else all his hard work might have been for nothing. Of course – he could always console himself by returning to earth long enough to kill her irritating intern.

He turned, the action sharp enough to make his cloak snap in the empty hall behind him as the fabric tried to keep up with him. It was a reminder of how out of character he was acting. He paused instead, glancing toward the portal he expected Jane to exit from. Was he concerned about the girl?

No, it would just dampen his plans if she died in the interim. She was a key factor in this particular ploy for revenge – as well as the need to arrange himself to not be to blame when his 'father' did pass on. Odin couldn't do so where Loki could be implemented – and when it happened Loki had to be prepared for Thor's inevitable return. Timing was very much key in this...as it was it had been a task getting Heimdall executed without anyone figuring out he was the one behind the gatekeeper's death. Instead there were constant guards left on patrol – some better than others depending on what Loki needed as far as the Bi-Frost's schedule was concerned.

He frowned a little – while it was in his nature to annoy his father by giving something like this to Jane – the deeper reason was more sinister. If she believed truly he did this to spite his father – then in the end she would be on his side if any protests arose as to his possible involvement or illusions. It was a rather kind gift for a girl backing him on a farce – he supposed it was fair recompense for stealing the possibility of Thor from her mind. Even without his brother's return – he'd helped Jane realize she was better off without the oaf.

Which she was...even if she was a human, or was a human depending on how the day ended, she deserved better than his fool brother. The girl was passionate, intelligent, diligent, and despite her protests had a certain fondness for breaking the rules that was almost endearing. He smirked slightly, she hadn't failed to entertain him – which was none to simple a task. Perhaps he'd find a permanent place for her...it would add to the insult he had in store for Thor. Just the idea of it had him grinning again, Thor with a broken heart would make him so much less of a threat.

Of course, Jane had to survive for that to happen. If the mortal died she would ruin his plans – perhaps this was more of a risk than he should have taken. Logically it was something he could have waited on – particularly as her disappearance would make his overall plot need serious re-working. Yet, the idea of her as a full Asgard was a little too tantalizing to pass up...they were reaching a more serious point in their own relationship. If it continued as he'd planned then he wouldn't want to break her during more heated future between them.

Loki had returned to pacing somewhere during his thoughts, fretting more than he should over the mortal beyond the passage. Much of his plan weighted on her ability to pull her own weight – she best not disappoint him...

_- - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - -_

'That pretentious, arrogant, egotistical, puffed up frustrating snake...' Jane was thinking much less kindly of the man waiting for her than he was of her. Her breathing was unsteady and pained, she wasn't certain what to think of the latest of her tests. The riddles hadn't been too horrible, at first, until she'd gotten the last one wrong and a shot of fire came down from the roof. Her right shoulder was blackened and it hurt like hell. She was having trouble seeing through the tears that continued to threaten in her eyes. Sure, she supposed if she'd gotten the answer right it wouldn't have happened – but if she hadn't dodged away she wouldn't be alive to realize what happened when you missed.

The scent of her own burning flesh didn't help her moral – she was moving pretty slow now. There was no way she'd be able to get out of the way of another of those shots of fire. She limped into another room with a frown on her face, but this one was different than the rest...as opposed to tiles on the floor to step on there were a trio of doors. One was so brightly lit she couldn't see, another so black there was nothing to reflect, and the last was filled with a mist so thick it hampered sight as much as light or shadow. She bit her lip, was this the final room then? Choosing poorly must mean her death...

"Okay, um, can I get a clue then?" Jane said, waiting for the appearance of words unlike the other halls. Yet when she spoke she blinking in surprise at what happened instead. The door with light was suddenly filled by the outline of Thor...she nearly walked up and kissed up but stopped short. The door of shadows had Loki standing and watching – as if in disinterest. The mist door remained unfilled by anyone. "Wait...this is my clue..."

"Jane, darling, what are you talking about? Come here, I missed you. I know a lot has happened but you need to come on and get out of that place. I can explain everything once you're safe again." Thor's voice filled her mind, and she felt her heart ache, she wanted to reach out and yet she knew it didn't make sense. This was another test. She couldn't just grab the first thing she wanted...

"Oh, do get it on with it Foster. It's clear he's not real, he knows who you are. What are you going to do? Just stand there gaping like a fool? I thought better of you." Loki's face spoke and yet she knew it wasn't really him either. There was a lack of emotion that was alien to the god she'd grown to know. These two weren't real...

"Jane, don't listen to him. I'll protect you. Come on. I don't want you to get hurt." Thor motioned at her to move toward him. His large hands could be so gentle when he wanted them to...she shook her head after taking a step toward him.

"No, he, it's right, you shouldn't remember me." Jane reasoned. It had to be fake.

"It?" Loki sounded insulted.

"Jane listen, I never drank the potion, Sif explained what my father was planning. I never forgot about you – how could I ever forget about you?" Thor was pleading now.

"Pathetic even in illusion brother." Loki observed. "Foster, you have a scientific mind, you know the likelihood of him showing up here to help you is nothing. Me on the other hand. Now that you've cut and burned yourself I had to interfere. If you get yourself killed there will be all manner of questions – my father might not like you but he won't approve of your death."

They were both fake...Jane knew it. They kept saying things that should convince her they were real...but she just knew it wasn't true. So were they both lies? Then she remembered the first riddle...nothing. The answer had been nothing. She glanced at the mists – they were so think she could barely see but somehow it seemed better than the other two. Besides, even if the brother's were real...was she supposed to choose one over the other? She shook her head of that troubling idea and dove into the misty doorway not sure if it would lead to her death.

Jane coughed and held her chest as she stumbled toward the only light she could make out in the disoriented smog where she'd tossed herself. Possibly not the best plan given she couldn't have known what was real in the last room and what wasn't. If it was a reference to the first room's puzzle then there was a truth and a deceit other than the 'nothing'. Then again maybe she was just over thinking the entire thing.

She threw a hand up over her eyes, wincing at the pain in her shoulder from the various cuts and the heavy burn she'd received. Still, the sudden bright light made it impossible for her to see after being trapped in that maze of fog for however long. Then a set of arms wrapped around her. She tensed at first, expecting some sort of attack but the deep voice that followed allowed her muscles to relax.

"You're late Foster," Loki's tenor was unmistakable and she felt herself grow a little limp in response to the voice. "I was starting to think you weren't going to make it."

"Shut up Loki." She muttered, but still accepted his help since she wasn't sure she'd be able to stand on her own. Had she finished the trials then? She didn't feel any more Asgardian, if anything she hurt all over and just wanted to pass out. This had better not been some joke, she wanted to say that but her consciousness was already fading. The dizziness took over and it had to have been Loki that caught her but she barely registered the sentiment before black oblivion stole her mind.

**End Chapter**


	13. Success

I love you guys, all the feedback really does help me. I've on a somewhat unrelated note finished an music video that is a loki tribute. I'd appreciate any feedback (or views at all really : ) ) on it. You can find it by looking up: 'Loki Tribute – Carnivore' on you tube. Or if you aren't at all interested in my other fan work, sorry for wasting your time but here's another chapter!

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Thirteen:** _**Success**_

"_Always bear in mind that your own resolution to succeed is more important than any other."_

_**-Abraham Lincoln**_

Loki was grinning again, and he had every reason too – despite a few public arguments with his father as to allowing Jane Foster into the trials overall his decision seemed to had rendered him a few more bleeding hearts. People apparently approved his choice of the woman for the dangerous trip, and while he himself couldn't have known she would survive he had no problem telling everyone else that he had little doubt. It was a small point toward wiping the tarnish from his image – but each step was an important one.

Jane was still in the transformation process, her body had been unconscious for three days and the god of mischief hadn't wasted that time. He had enough to catch up on after his small holiday on Midgard, dealing with matters of the state was much more time consuming than many would give it credit for. There was more than simply sitting on the throne being bowed to – one had to make sure their realm continued to function admirably. Of course he had been furthering his other plans as well...

Playing the role of his father he'd been sicker when in public, weaker, it was only a matter of time before the mind control he'd been excerpting on one of the guard's took effect and the fellow killed the king thinking he could take the crown for himself. It would be a tragic accident – the guard would be put down after his murderous action and Loki – well he wouldn't be at the castle. He would be taking Jane out to train, where many could see that he was not present during his father's death. The button would be pressed shortly, but for now he was taking a break from the machinations.

This was the first time he'd taken a bit of a reprieve from the roll of his father to visit the newest member of his court. Jane was now an Asgardian, a citizen of his kingdom, and possibly so much more depending on how far he could press his vengeance against his brother. It was all lining up fairly well...now he just had to arrange his father's death before his brother returned in a few weeks. His brother had never raised a hand to Odin but after the potion trick Loki wouldn't put it past Thor's barbarian mentality. His plan had to fall into place before then for the timing to work out the way he required.

Of course, he was also curious as he waited for the new Asgardian to wake. He'd heard the stories of humans or other races turned god but he hadn't yet witnessed the transformation for himself. He wondered if she would still be in pain. Her wounds had closed, she'd healed over as if they'd never taken place while her body regenerated into this new form. Loki watched her intently as she began to stir, moaning and shifting in her sheets, starting to tangle them around herself as she muttered a light protest. Another nightmare then, apparently becoming Asgardian wouldn't save her from the memories that haunted her.

_**"No!"**_ She cried out as she sat up suddenly, blinking around and shivering as she pulled the linens closer to her chest. "Loki? You, you're here."

"As are you, I hope the time in the trial didn't addle your mind..."

His words broke as she slapped him, this time it hurt decidedly more than the last – more proof the change had been successful. He grinned still as he turned his head back to her.

"You jerk! You could have told me I might have died! Constantly! I lost track of all the various traps and horrible things in there that could have killed me!" She snapped, she had not apparently lost any of her fire. And it appeared her mental facilities remained in tact.

"I assumed you would succeed." Loki repeated the same lie he'd told for days, it had gotten so easy he almost believed himself. "Which you did, so I'd appreciate if you stopped slapping me for no good reason."

"I...did?" Jane asked, then looked down at her shoulder – there weren't horrific burns or scarring – and she was certain she was going to have either of those. "I'm an Asgardian?"

"Yes. Welcome to your new home Jane Foster." Loki remarked with another smile. "Father is less than pleased but you accomplished passage alone so he has no justification by which to undo your new blood."

"Well, you got what you wanted then...why are you here? Uh, watching me sleep..." She had to admit it was a little strange now that she thought about it. Waking up a new...something...she couldn't quite put her finger on what felt different. She had been disoriented at first but now it was awkward. She was wearing a fairly thin lingerie she really hoped one of the female attendants put her in while she was unconscious. And the only one waiting for her to wake was Loki...she had to push aside the idea that he changed her – she wouldn't have been able to deal with that.

"Father, in his infinite desire to spite me, decided that now that as you are one of us you require training. While your achievement is a rare one, worthy of celebration many say, it also requires a fair amount of study. If you are to be one of our people then there is much you must learn. My father has deigned to put that task unto me." Loki replied with a slight shrug, as if a bit irritated with the way it had turned out. "Certainly it's a punishment for allowing you to access the chamber at all."

"Gee thanks..." Jane replied, running her hands through her hair and frowning. Really? Odin had to pick someone to teach her the Asgardian way and he picked Loki? Was he trying to make sure she got a skewed view? "Pretty sure you aren't the only one he's punishing. Have you ever taught anyone before?"

She had a mental image of Loki shooting people with the staff he'd been flying around new york attacking everyone with - if they got a question wrong. She couldn't imagine him as a good teacher in any form of the word – unless you really altered it to something like military instructor at boot camp...

"I have not...but you should be a bit more grateful – you have the personal tutelage of your prince." Loki remarked a bit darkly at her attitude. She nodded slightly, remembering that even if they were semi-hesitant friends that she had to still be a little more careful how she reacted with him.

"Um, it's more a lot to take in at once. I guess I should thank you." Jane remarked, still not sure how her body was doing. She felt a little tired but not sore. If Loki was right and she was 'remade' then she suddenly had a much longer lifespan – how did you thank someone for basically helping you get immortality? There wasn't really a hallmark card for that. "I'm still a bit dizzy. I guess that's normal?"

"From what I've read of the process side-effects can vary during the first few months – usually they only last a week or so. You've been sleeping for three days. There are servants preparing a meal for you, it should be up shortly – I assumed you'd be hungry after spending such a length of time in unconsciousness. Once you've eaten we'll continue to other things. You'll need a tour of the palace and the city before we begin on more detailed study. There will also be a need to train you in combat, though I imagine that will be the most entertaining part of this chore."

Jane resisted the urge to hit him again. It wasn't like she would have picked him if she'd had a choice of a tutor. Not that she couldn't tolerate him well enough after the past couple of weeks but there were moments that he just got on her nerves. Then she thought more about what he'd just said. "Wait, what do you mean combat? Do I really look like a combatant to you?"

"Well, no, but that's what we need to fix. We as a people look at battle as a glorious thing, it is as much a part of us as our age. Normally we train from a young age in various styles and weaponry but as your 'birth' into one of us was abnormal we shall have to approach it from a varied standpoint." Loki replied, offering that slow grin that meant he was enjoying himself a little too much. "It should be fun, besides, from what I've read you'll have more than enough energy once you've recovered from the initial process. I've left what texts we have on the topic of adopted Asgardian's on your shelf there."

The irony of Loki's statement wasn't lost on him. He too was a creature of similar circumstance to Jane now. Albeit he never had to go through the trials – Odin had given him his Asgardian form on the first day the all-father lifted him up as a babe. Of course, it was never the full change – Loki would ever be an outsider – a frost giant. From what he'd researched no frost giant had ever undertaken this method of becoming an Asgardian – there was no proof he'd survive even if he tried. For the most part the frost giants and Asgardian's had little in common so he'd never tested to see if he'd live through the ordeal.

"Uh, haven't you known anyone that's done it? I mean, it might be easier to speak to someone in person." Jane said, resisting the urge to throw him out of her room so she could get out of bed and get dressed. She was still hiding behind her blankets instead.

Loki got up without her asking though, apparently having reached the end of what he had to say to her now that she was awake again. "There aren't other Asgardian's still alive that have gone through the process. My father keeps them sealed off – I only knew of them because of my privileged position. You are the first to undergo the process in well over a thousand years."

Leaving her with that unexpected description he swept from the room, his cape billowing around him. Was he serious? He'd never seen or heard of the process personally, it was generally outright banned, and he'd pushed her inside to deal with it? She was both complimented and frightened by the concept. Had he really believed in her ability to succeed? She hoped at least that was a little true – she'd hate to think he risked her life just to annoy his father. It was as much her own fault for agreeing to do it – she understood going in it wouldn't be without risk at all.

Jane took a deep breath and pushed herself out of the large bed where they'd placed her – moving to the closet to get dressed. They'd at least provided her a lot of clothing – it was a bit flashy and flowing but that appeared to be the style here. She had a dress on fairly swiftly and she was fiddling with jewelry – which Thor had informed her on her last visit was a common thing here as well. Since they'd provided it she felt bad not using it. She only put on a couple of things before the smell of food and the sound of her door opening got her to come out from the walk in closet again – Loki had been right about her being hungry if nothing else.

Sitting down at the table she watched people place things around her – it was all a bit much – they took such grand care of her. Because she was Loki's guest, or Thor's girl? It was hard to know which – but she didn't think about it for too long. Quickly distracted by the meal she temporarily forgot about the semi-frightening aspect of being Loki's student.

**End Chapter**


	14. Spar

For everyone looking for kissing and other sexiness it should be coming soon (next few chapters unless my muse decides to be abusive). If you don't like that sort of thing I'll try and warn you so you can skip it as well. As always, thanks so much for your kind words and reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy!

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Fourteen:** _**Spar**_

"_You'll never find a better sparring partner than adversity."_

_**-Golda Meir**_

"You're dead, again." Loki remarked, Jane could feel his chest pressed against her back, a warm contrast to the cold dagger he'd pressed against the skin of her throat. "You are decidedly bad at this."

Jane sighed a bit, this was getting old quickly. She wasn't just 'bad' at this, she was god-awful, pun intended, at this – how the hell did he expect her to learn how to fight. Every time they started she just froze up – he got the upper hand within seconds. Sure they'd only been at it for about fifteen minutes but she didn't feel like she was learning anything. "I thought the point was that you were going to teach me, not just beat on me. Are you just trying to bully me for kicks?"

"Of course not." He let her go, Jane stumbling a couple of steps before managing to right herself. "I have to get a feel for the way you move, the methods by which you attack. Otherwise I can't have any idea as to where to begin. You're so horrible it might be better if you sat in on the toddler group sessions."

"Really? That's helping?" Jane narrowed her eyes at him, rolling her shoulders – her arm didn't hurt the way she expected it would after holding up a dagger for so long. Likely a result of her new genetic make up but she couldn't know all the differences – she hadn't had a chance to get into a lab and really test anything. "Shouldn't you give me suggestions, or actual instruction?"

Of course, she could aptly feel the absence of him when he let her go, to a point she was a little disappointed...and confused by her own feelings. She'd decided she was going to let Thor go – that it was best for everyone – but she didn't expect that she would feel anything for someone else. Not that she knew what she felt – this was Loki, she should be keeping her distance by every possible avenue but this training didn't make that possible. Was this some cruel joke by Odin? She wasn't good enough for one brother so instead she'd be tormented by the one he didn't like?

"You keep your feet too close together, it's difficult for you to turn or pivot with such a closed stance. Something that will be taken advantage of by almost any enemy, you are small enough that you should take a different stance – something lower to the ground so people are forced to compensate and think outside of the box." His explanation was more detailed than she expected. Had he just been waiting for her to ask?

They'd spent that morning discussing stories and histories of Asgard, which was interesting. Despite her originals misgivings she had to admit when Loki was actually focused on a topic he was a fairly good teacher. His deep tenor was a voice that naturally demanded to be listened to – he was an exceptional speaker – but then she should have guessed that from a master manipulator. She was much less happy with his approach to this whole 'learning combat' thing.

"Well, that's all well and good to say. I understand your words but I don't know how to do what you're asking me to do. I've never done anything like this before." Jane snapped back, frustrated at her lack of skill in this area. All the extra strength this new body gave her didn't mean anything if she lacked the ability to use it with any effectiveness.

"Here." Loki moved closer, the weapon that had been in his hand shimmering and vanishing to no where. His now free hand ran along her side and down to her hip, pulling slightly. "Pull your leg out just a little."

Jane knew her face was already red, she moved her body as he asked, not sure if he was really trying to help or just touching her to play some game. Yet his voice remained serious, his other hand moving to her shoulder, using light pressure to indicate she should bend lower. "As long as you can keep your center of gravity and it doesn't slow you then keeping a lower stance will give you at least some advantage over most enemies. It's something they won't be accustomed to."

His other hand was sliding along her right arm, the first coming up as if he were holding her from behind as he adjusted her finger's grip on the weapon's hilt. "You should hold on tightly but not to the point that your knuckles are white. You'll break a hand, or possibly lose it completely, if someone successfully disarms the weapon itself. You are too stiff, you have to allow yourself to relax, if you are too tense it becomes more difficult to react appropriately."

_"You say that while holding onto me like this?"_ She thought in frustration at the god. Did he really think it would be easy to relax like this?

"It's not that simple." Jane said instead of voicing her thoughts. "I can't just know what I'm doing. You've had decades, or centuries, or millennium or something like that, to do this. This is my first day."

"Millennium? How old do you think I am?" Loki asked with disapproval, perking a dark brow down at her, his eyes trailing along her body since her face was turned away from him. She was at least easy on the eyes, which made this one of his more enjoyable plans in some time.

"Um, I dunno...six or seven centuries, eight? How old are you?" Jane was sort of curious, she'd never asked Thor – partly out of fear. Now that she didn't have to be concerned with an age gap in a few years she wasn't frightened out of asking Loki.

"I'm nearing my thirteen century. Stop getting off topic. Until you are more comfortable with sparring we'll concentrate on more defensive training." Loki replied with a single negative shake of his head when he described his age. Moving her leg slightly again, his hands framing her skin as he shifted them from place to place. It was so intimate she was having a hard time focusing on his words instead of his touch. "When you move to strike, your leg should be about here, you need enough space so you can react but you don't want so much that you over-extend and leave yourself open."

"Uh, right." Jane replied, trying to follow without just falling over when he moved her limbs. She was more than a little distracted. Why did he have to stand so close? Not to mention he kept touching her in places she was fairly certain would count as sexual harassment back on earth. It was always light – just brushing by – but Jane wasn't sure if they were all accidents. Yet, he was actually trying to show her positions which meant he was teaching her as opposed to beating on her – which is what she'd asked for.

Then there was the fact that he'd just told her he was alive during many ages of time on her own world. He'd lived long enough to be her many times great grandfather...it was a little intimidating. But if that was true then Thor was almost that old as well. Huh...she'd of never suspected Thor was that old...and he was the eldest brother.

"So has Thor already celebrated his thirteen hundredth birthday then?" She guessed there was at least a year or two between them...but Loki hadn't given her an exact age. "What's the difference between you two anyway?"

"This is not related to learning combat." Loki remarked, his face was so close to her neck his breath tickled her flesh. She did her best not to shiver as he reached along her arm, holding it in a different position than she'd already been holding it, bringing it slowly downward at the practice target – when had that appeared there? He paused just short of hitting the shoulder. "The shoulder isn't a bad place to aim for but you want to be moving inward toward the body. Even if you fail to cut through the collarbone it should naturally aim the blade's we use inward toward the neck. The magic in our weaponry tends to make our strikes more deadly."

"Right..." Jane pulled back and struck down again, her blade passing through the dummy as it shimmered – the illusion breaking. She would have fallen forward if Loki hadn't held onto her.

"If you put too much power in, that is also a danger. You have to step forward when you hit so if you miss you aren't drug off balance by the blade." Loki explained, grinning slightly when she shot him an irritated look over her shoulder at his small prank. "Don't be a poor sport, I didn't drop you."

"Well, if you want me to cooperate you should answer questions. I could always report to your dad you haven't been doing a very good job teaching me." Jane answered with a cheeky stare, two could play these sorts of games.

"If you insist on knowing then yes, Thor reached his thirteen century a few months after the Bi-Frost exploded. I would imagine they had some month long celebration. Generally it's tradition to have some massive party." Loki didn't mind giving in a little. If anything her gall of threatening him with his father – even if she couldn't know he was playing that part – amused him greatly. It was an effort worthy of being rewarded when all she sought was such minor answers. "As for the difference, we are three years apart."

"So...you're birthday is really soon then?" Jane asked immediately, surprised. Would they have some epic celebration for Loki as well? Odin didn't seem the sort to want to celebrate the 'second son's' birth...even if he was adopted.

"In a few months but for now you need to practice and we'll speak of other things later. If you don't get any better at combat and you are tested then your threat will mean nothing – you will clearly not have gotten the needed training." Loki pushed her back on topic. A small reward and allowing her to control the situation completely were different things. Thankfully she was delightfully logical and seemed to often bend to reasonable argument.

He didn't want to discuss himself – and he was quite enjoying being so close to her. Pressed nearly against her he could easily pick up her natural aroma – stronger since her transformation into a better race. It helped that she wasn't protesting his close teaching method. He could run his hands along her body, tracing her muscles with the palms of his hands as he moved her through other ways in which to practice. She too seemed to be enjoying the attention, he could occasionally see the hint of a blush or feel the slight tense and then relaxation of her muscles when he shifted particularly near. This was definitely going to be his favorite method of teaching. Now just to get her to move beyond these mere flirtations...he had to wrap her around his fingers so tightly she never wanted to even attempt escape.

**End Chapter**


	15. Escape

Whew, this was a lot of fun to write. I have high hopes/plans for next chapter too. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did working on it!

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Fifteen:** _**Escape**_

"_You cannot escape the responsibility of tomorrow by evading it today."_

_**-Abraham Lincoln**_

"Do you have to be so rough?" Jane complained as she rubbed her shoulder and didn't get up from where he'd knocked her feet from under her. Sure she healed faster than a human but she had a god as a sparring partner. She was still sore every evening by the time they had finished. It wasn't just her shoulder, her legs burned – her muscles unaccustomed to the sort of movement he wanted her to use for training. It'd been three days, and while she really enjoyed the mornings and discussion of history or science part of Asgard it was the afternoon's she had come to dread. Loki would come after her for several hours every day. It hadn't been long but Jane thought she might be getting a little better. Until she activetly went against anything Loki – then he was so brutal with her it was impossible to judge if she'd made any progress at all. He'd knocked her down less today than yesterday but they'd always hurt more today.

"If you face an enemy who is on a true field of battle they will not pull punches for you. If I am not rough then you are not experiencing what you need to. I'd rather you survive, it would be an insult to my name if at the end of our time together you got yourself killed." Loki retorted, placing the practice weaponry onto the stocks and glancing at her. At least it seemed he was done beating her for the afternoon.

Loki wouldn't admit it aloud but he had been a bit harsh today – he'd been distracted by some of his needed duties with his illusion of his father and didn't always pull back as much as he should. She would bruise for a day or two on a couple of the falls she'd taken. "We'll take a break tomorrow given you will likely have a few lasting injuries after that bout. We can visit the baths, a little warm water and a soak would do you well. There is an area kept separated for the use of the royal family and the springs have healing properties that should rejuvenate you more quickly."

"I think you want me to get better faster so you can beat on me more." Jane replied bitterly. She held her side as she got up, she was convinced he hadn't broken one of her ribs with one of his particularly nasty strikes earlier.

"I want you to recover so I can teach you to avoid taking such beatings." Loki smirked as he turned back to her. "Let's get horses, we can ride out to the bath's."

It was all a well choreographed dance, a little like battle in that way, Loki had to separate himself neatly with Jane for what was planned for tonight or later this evening. He would be 'killing' his father in an official capacity – he'd already had the plug pulled on the old man in the prison. The body was already planted, covered with the same illusions he had used to turn the throne to his will. It was a week before that he'd had his own status moved up. Certainly it wouldn't be easy for many to accept one of his father's last acts but he expected it wouldn't matter. Things here were run on a quite official level the majority of the time, the protests of a few wouldn't outreach the cry of many.

"Uh, I've never ridden a horse." Jane responded, she wondered if maybe she should have taken up going to Renaissance fairs after the first time Thor had disappeared. Perhaps she would have been better prepared for all the things they did here.

"We'll find you a tame mare." Loki told her as he held the door open, waiting for her to follow. "Besides, it'll be better for you to learn about social aspects of our society as well. While we are not wholly unlike your world there's a certain level of respect I often saw lacking on your planet."

"Could be cause you were trying to subjugate everyone at the time..." Jane muttered, pursing her lips as she followed the questionably young Prince. "Are you implying I'm rude?"

"You aren't exactly a pillar of etiquette." Loki didn't pull punches, walking out of the training hall and toward the stables. "However, I've met far worse – my brother for example."

"Thor..." Jane's first intention was to defend the blonde but she shook her head after a moment. Instead finishing with, "...that's not really a compliment."

"A fair point, you require much less refinement than that brute. I imagine you'll learn swiftly however, you're a smart woman." Loki replied, walking them into the stables and starting to speak with the keeper. His somewhat backwards compliment was becoming a bit of a common occurrence, it made Jane curious...did Loki actually like her? He made it so difficult to tell what he could be thinking or feeling, if anything, toward her.

Pushing her difficulty with Loki's intentions aside Jane was surprised at how little she'd actually felt much sadness over Thor – she'd cried a bit the first couple of nights – before she went through the trial to become Asgardian. Then once after, but since then she hadn't really thought about him much, her life had become much too filled with study and work for her ex to be a problem in her mind. In fact, she hadn't thought about him almost at all today – until just now when Loki mentioned him. It was something she could deal with – she was an adult, she could realize when something was just too complicated to work out. If Odin didn't want Thor with her then it was probably best on him that he wouldn't even remember.

Her worries about the horses were unfounded, before long they'd gotten onto the right road and made it out to the massive bathhouse Loki had been speaking of. She pet her horse appreciatively on the neck after getting down, handing her off to a servant and glancing up at the building. Did all of their architecture have to dwarf the size of their people? It was magnificent but it couldn't be very reasonable. They went off to one side and he was taking her toward a more reasonable sized, but still breathtaking, cottage that seemed to have it's own area of hot springs sectioned off. Funny she would go to Asgard and the baths would be natural – she expected he'd meant something more Roman but then that wouldn't have been anymore Norse than hot springs.

The inside was more like the building they'd come from, albeit in a much more quaint setting but the smaller size reminded her of earth. It was pleasant. She offered polite nods to the servants who appeared to have been cleaning when they first walked in. He'd planned to come ahead of time then?

"How long are we gonna be here? It seems more like a hotel suite." Jane said, still standing near the door, offering a small smile to the servant moving out past her.

"We'll stay tonight, possibly tomorrow depending on the healing your body requires. That room is yours." Loki pointed at one of the doors as he opened a different one. Looking it over as if making a mental assessment. "This one is mine. Though if you require anything specific the servants will be available. If you require them then pull the black cord's near any of the door's and it will call them for you."

"Right." Jane stated, it was still all so much – this is how they lived as royal's. Such a large difference between even this cottage and her tiny apartment in London – or the trailer she'd been in before that. Helpers ready at her beck and call – fancy food, clothes, even bathes. Of course, she hadn't seen anyone on Asgard living poorly – but without a doubt because she was Loki's student she lived better than many. Loki vanished into his room so Jane rolled her eyes, her concern that he might be here to make a move on her vanishing. He was sometimes quite direct and sent incredibly mixed signals but then he had moments where he would be as icy as he claimed his blood was.

She wasn't going to let some mood of the mischief maker ruin her day though – he'd done enough of that already leaving the bruise on her side. She went out to the baths and looked around for any sort of rules – there were none posted but she guessed they weren't as big on directions as her world was. She didn't see a place to rinse off ahead of time so she went back in to get a towel and look for a bathing suit. Finding the former and not the later she glanced out of her room – Loki was still in his room so she just went out with a towel wrapped around her and set it near the long pools. They were far from some walls that kept this area separate from what must have been the public areas. She could hear echoes of people laughing – probably another celebration of some sort.

Jane couldn't help but smile a little – the Asgardian's certainly wouldn't be boring to live with – they definitely loved a good party. Slipping into the warm liquid she had to be a bit careful, but once she'd sat down she could relax and lean on some of the smoothed rocks, built to work as benches they were surprisingly comfortable. The warm water gave off a light steam to the evening air but she liked it. It was like a bath and sauna both – and already her side did feel more comfortable. It was tingling a little – she leaned to stare at her side beneath the water, curious as to what might be in the liquid to have healing properties. Perhaps Loki would let her take some of the water to test. He'd said that after a while he would let her set up a lab.

"Is your side still bothering you?" Loki's lazy tone snapped her attention swiftly back to him, moving so quick she winced a bit at how much she'd turned her waste. Yeah she was pretty sure he was right as to her needing the rejuvenation. Her arms came up over her chest as she ducked lower in the water even though he was already seated and his eyes were closed.

"What...what the hell are you doing?!" She asked, glad at least he'd already gotten in the water before speaking. From just the blurry outline she could guess he wasn't wearing a bathing suit either.

Of course, she wasn't sure if she should be complaining – despite herself she didn't mind the lithe frame of her tutor. He was settled comfortably, not at all humble about his nakedness. His dark hair waving in the water around his shoulders where it floated mostly along the surface. He was still so much paler than almost any other Asgardian she'd seen – was that because he'd been adopted? Yet, the paleness wasn't unattractive, it was stark, commanding, even just the tone of his skin demanded attention. His face had it's own sovereign quality, she could picture him as a king more than she could Thor...

"I'm bathing." Loki replied, only opening one eye to observe her. "Must you shriek? It ruins any semblance of peace. But then, you are blushing quite a bit...something on your mind Jane Foster?"

"W...what?" Jane almost choked on her words, flustered and not expecting him to call her out after she'd just been checking him out – if only a little. "No!"

It was the worst protest ever, and she wasn't the only one that knew it. Loki's other eye had opened and he'd pushed himself closer to her. Settling next to her. "Well, that was possibly the least genuine 'no' I've heard in a long while. What exactly are you pondering?"

She withdrew a little, shaking her head as she backed up on the bench slowly. "Nothing, I just thought it was a little weird you wanted to share a bath, if my talking is bothering you then I can get out and you can come back lat..." her back hit the wall as he'd continued to scoot after her, his smile ever-expanding as he moved. She figured that must be what a cat would smile like if it was about to catch a mouse. "...later."

"No, I've grown accustomed to your noise, besides, now I'm curious. What were you thinking about?" His voice had dropped into an intent whisper that made her abdomen tighten as she stared into his unblinking malachite gaze. She swallowed slightly, how was she supposed to answer him when he always made her mouth so dry? Was he just playing with her? He was so back and forth she never knew...but then he was really close right now. Of course, there was one way she could answer him...

Jane closed the distance, her mind giving a small cheer at the fraction his eyes widened just before her lips pressed against his. He tasted like some sort of fine fruit – he must have had something to eat in his room before he'd joined her. His lips were softer than she imagined they would be – warmer too. Her hands had reacted as well, carefully moving along his chest and around his back, feeling the muscles there as the kiss deepened. Had she done that or had he? She was dizzy on him. It wasn't until his tongue traced her lips and his hands touched her flesh in return that she pulled back, bumping into the wall since she'd left herself little room.

There was little to say so she just breathed – had she forgotten to do that too somewhere in that short embrace? Of course, his breathing wasn't even either – something else to make her insides somersault given the unadulterated greed with which he stared at her. The desire in his gaze was beyond some mere crush, it was so frantic she shook her head suddenly, she had to pull away. It was as if he was going to consume her with the fire in that gaze. "Uh sorry, sorry, that..."

"Was intoxicating?" Loki finished for her, leaning close again but she raised her hands to block him from re-initiating a kiss. She had stopped trusting herself with the god then and there, that had been a horrible way to react.

"It was a bad idea...a mistake. I shouldn't have..." She said, raising her voice more than she'd meant to. But she cut herself off, when she looked up at him a hardness set in her chest. The augment to Loki's face was enough to immediately make her feel guilty. The covetous stare had paused, the edges of his eyes and his forehead crinkling as it instead was replaced by a painful abandonment. It lasted only a moment and he pushed away from the wall he'd nearly pressed her into.

_"Stupid Jane."_ She chided herself. Clearly Loki had issues with rejection and here she was taking the worst path for dealing with that. Even if he'd pressed her into a corner, she should have thought a little more as to what to say. She reached out to grab his arm before he could just run away; that's what she'd just been doing when she called it a mistake. "Loki, wait, I didn't mean..."

"I think you made your opinion perfectly clear..." The revelry in his voice was gone, replaced by a biting cold that got her to withdraw her hand. She swallowed slightly, she'd definitely made him angry but...now that he treated her that way she was starting to feel her own ire rise. If he couldn't deal with teasing in return then why was he constantly playing games with her?

"Loki, I was just shocked...you." Jane was still confused, her body was too responsive for her own good – she was getting all sorts of mixed signals. "You..."

"I'm just a frost giant. I understand." Loki was half way out of the pool now. Jane had a sinking feeling that if he left then their whole relationship would change. The 'up to something' smiles she'd grown accustomed to would change...but now that she'd kissed him their relationship wouldn't ever be the same again. Jane bit her lip, leaping forward toward the god, if it was all or nothing she couldn't just walk away yet...she was going to stop him and make him listen.

She grabbed his arm, when he turned around his gaze was annoyed enough that if she hadn't already convinced herself this is what she needed to do she might have backed down. He seemed about to speak but he wasn't going to get the chance to drive her away with words. Her body was already moving toward him, and instead he was forced to half catch her as she dove into his chest. She pushed him back and down into the water as her lips again met his with the partial tackle. Knocking them both beneath the surface of the water as she pressed herself closer to him, he had to know she wasn't afraid of him because of what his race was. Besides, Jane was tired of running away...

**End Chapter**


	16. Surrender

Okay, I warn people now that the last 'part' of this chapter is citrus. If you aren't into that, then feel free to skip into the next chapter as opposed to reading the third separation. However, I felt that our leading lady and lord deserved a moment of happiness (or two) before things start to unravel (but hopefully not in the way folks would expect : ) )

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Sixteen: **_**Surrender**_

"_All of our reasoning ends in surrender to feeling."_

_**-Blaise Pascal**_

Loki enjoyed the stutter in her voice when she protested having less than savory thoughts for him, the blush on her face, the way her eyes searched around, averting from his as if searching for a way out that she wouldn't find. She made him like the chase far too much, of course, he hadn't expected her to close the distance. The sudden kiss shocked the mischievous god, his body desperately infatuated as her fingers trailed his torso, exploring him in a way he had never expected – however gently. Then she deepened the embrace, leaning further into him and he felt any self-control eroding swiftly away. He returned the attention by stroking her waist in return, his tongue searching her mouth a moment before she pulled away.

He found himself trying to catch his breath, staring at her in a mixture of awe and fervor. She too was breathing heavily, making her chest heave – the redness of her face reaching clear down to where her shoulders met the water. It made her all the more hypnotizing, her soft voice breaking with shock and yet having a hint of her own desire. "Uh sorry, sorry, that..."

"Was intoxicating?" He finished her sentence, leaning in close – he wasn't quite willing to back off just yet but she raised her hands to pause him from continuing. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to want the girl this much...he was supposed to be seducing her – not the other way around.

"It was a bad idea...a mistake. I shouldn't have..." The fright took over any signs of wanting him and Loki felt as if she'd slapped him. After all the time he'd put into this plan...all the nights plotting how to best pull her into his web and she'd trapped him instead. Then she'd struck, she'd made him vulnerable for a moment and then immediately backed away. He was half tempted as he stared at her to take her regardless...to make her scream for him as she never would have his brother. But it would ruin everything...perhaps everything was ruined already.

He turned away, he had to get away from her before he broke. It was too much. Then she grabbed his arm, protesting. "Loki, wait, I didn't mean..."

"I think you made your opinion perfectly clear..." He had to get away from her. This had been a horrible plan, this woman had some magic to her – she made men soft. She'd done it to his brother and now he was foolishly falling into the same trap. When she let go he continued away, he had already done enough to ruin his brother's life...he didn't need Jane to be a part of his future plans.

"Loki, I was just shocked...you..." Jane sounded as defenseless as he felt. "You..."

"I'm just a frost giant. I understand." He remarked, bitter at himself for allowing even a moment of hope that someone might actually want him. Without some alternative motive no one had any reason to desire to be close to him, he was just some prize Odin had picked up during his conquests. He was half-way to his escape when she grabbed him again.

He turned to tell her off when her body slammed into his, this time there was a delirious need in her determined grasp that plunged them both under the water. The wild chase and careless abduction of his lips wiped clean his mind of regretful worries. She didn't have the same hesitation as before, now her fingers raked along his back, his thighs, and when he returned the tracing of her flesh she didn't pull away. He drug them both to the surface but only so they wouldn't drown, he didn't pause the deep kiss they again shared. Somewhere in his pursuit he'd made a misstep. He'd been the one to fall for her but this dangerous affair had him too enamored to continue any attempts to evade her.

- - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - -

"Well, that's awkward." Fandral commented as he came back out of the ice cave to join Volstagg. The pair of them had come looking for Thor a few days after they'd heard about Loki's reappearance and Odin's strange forgiveness. Not to mention the fact Loki had been made Jane Foster's teacher. They figured it was better to come and tell their friend. Hogun was still trying to take care of his own world so he wasn't present but that was just as well for him. When they arrived the last thing they expected when they walked into the cave with Sif and Thor was to catch them in such a compromising position.

"Well, guess we shouldn't worry about Loki with Jane?" Volstagg commented, unsure how to approach the situation either. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen people together before – parties could get greatly out of hand at times – but it was a little odd to find him with Sif this way. He felt a bit betrayed – had the two not trusted them with the information?

"What are you doing here?" Sif hissed, perhaps the most embarrassed by the walk in. She had gotten dressed even more swiftly than Thor and exited first.

"Not enjoying ourselves nearly as much as you." Fandral returned, shaking his head. "Is that why you two accepted this assignment?"

"No...it's none of your business." Sif returned, she didn't mean to be so harsh with them but she was quite unhappy with the way they found out. She'd hoped it wouldn't be so personal... "Why are you here? We can handle the frost giants ourselves!"

"The frost giants aren't why we came." Volstagg remarked before Fandral could say something to start more of an argument. "Loki's back, he was found on Midguard and Odin reinstated his title. We figured Thor would need to know."

"What?" Sif was shocked at the news. Loki had returned? But he'd died in the war – Thor had said so...unless it was some trick. She scowled even as Thor exited the cave after her and seemed less disturbed by the news.

"What of Loki? How was he found? Is he all right?" Thor was more concerned than he was distrustful. Loki had saved his life in that final battle, without his brother he'd of never escaped. He was more concerned what health his brother might be in.

"He was injured on earth, Jane Foster found him." Fandral explained. "I thought it might bother you that he arranged for her to become an Asgardian. That's he's become her mentor in all things of our world. I guess that worry was unfounded."

"Who is Jane Foster?" Thor asked. Sif couldn't help but wince slightly, and the expectant glances were at her. Loki had returned now and yet she was the one being looked at as if she was some great betrayer. Somehow the timing was just too perfect and she could feel her guilt rising to crush her..."Sif, do you know who this is?"

"Yes Sif, do tell Thor who Jane is. How about you explain to him how love potions work as well?" Fandral stated, his voice annoyed as he looked at her. He'd heard the rumors of the potion months before – but he'd never expected Sif to go along with it...what sort of honor was there in such trickery?

"Sif, what does he mean?" Thor asked, his expression was confused but still he trusted her. She could see it, and all their stolen moments together the past weeks were suddenly more bitter than sweet. With all of her friends there to act as further conscience how was she supposed to continue with this? She sighed and motioned back toward the cave where they had been staying.

"Let's get out of the cold, I have a lot to explain." She stated, it was hard but then sucking out poison was never a comfortable experience...

- - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - -

Jane wasn't entirely certain when they'd moved from the pools to the bed. She had the vague realization they were going to get the mattresses wet but as Loki's lips trailed her collarbone and continued to move lower on her chest she didn't really care. His hands were teasing over her thighs, brushing just barely against her as he teased ever closer to her.

Her fingers entwined into dark locks, her mind so drunk on the kisses of her mischievous god that she didn't have time to think about what the aftermath of this interlude might mean. Instead her body twitched against her will as his tongue tweaked her nipple and his fingers found their way inside of her. It was painfully slow the way he tantalized her body, and yet she found herself all the more enthralled as he pushed himself further inside before slowly drawing out, his thumb tracing her womanhood as he repeated the process.

Jane trailed nails along his back, and his slight growl of protest – or possibly approval she had a hard time knowing the difference in the fog of lust, only made her body shutter further. Was he going to just tease her like this until she couldn't remember anything anymore? Was this some sort of reward, or punishment, or both? His lips switched from one nipple to the next, leaving the first hardened and aching in the cool air, still moist from his attention.

"Say my name..." the velvet command caused her to instead moan in incoherent pleasure, the whisper of air against her as her body continued to send her wracks of bliss from the deft workings of his fingers. She could only whimper, her tongue too numbed to react to the request in a way that was comprehensible.

"What was that?" His delicate baritone too pleased for his own good, but she could hardly raise a word to protest his question. Why was he tormenting her like this? Making her think when he'd gotten her so close to the brink of never wanting to worry about logic again? Her mouth betrayed her again though, another mumbled sentence didn't make any words anyone could have made out. She stared at him lost in helpless passion to finish any real words while he continued to show her why it had been such a mistake to wait this long to have kissed him in the first place.

She let out wanton half-purr as he licked her chest again, her entire body twitching again, the growing pressure in her body objecting this unfairly slow build. Then he pulled himself up closer, flipping her body on top of his as he held her head so he could press his lips into hers – this time there was no hint of chastity, just passion as he pulled her hips close to him. She could easily feel that he was just as turned on by this as she was. Her hips moved along him, searching before she pressed herself down, pulling him into her and gasping from the effort. Her body was already so close to release that she half thought she would orgasm right then. Certainly her hips began to grind but his hands slowed her.

She was drenched, between the pool and the sweat he'd helped inspire she wasn't sure which had caused more, but looking down at Loki now she didn't have control left. How was it he could take this with such an aire of carelessness? He moved her hips for her, pulling her so languidly as he thrust himself into her that she felt her eyes flutter shut – another halting whimper escaped her. She could feel that she was drooling slightly but that didn't matter...

"Say my name..." The repeated order caused her nails to dig into the sheets around them, why was it just his voice appeared to work as some sort of aphrodisiac? In tandem to the order he pressed her down sharply, spots of dizziness appearing as he worked her body against him...

"...Loki..." She finally managed to breath out the syllables, her mouth hanging slightly agape as she let him continue to control her body. Then, as if in some reward to her fulfilling his decree he began to move her faster, one hand releasing from her waste to fondle her chest instead.

"Say my name." The demand was more present that time, it seemed to take root in her mind and she began to pick up the rhythm he had started for her. Drunk on his voice, his body, even his demands she repeated his name, her voice also stronger than the first shaky answer. It was almost too much, her tongue suddenly trapped on that one word as she repeated his name and leaned back with his urging, continuing to buck against him, not slowing even if he pulled slightly at her this time.

She wanted this, every second of it, she wanted him to fill her, to burn into her...she had rarely desired anything so much as right now in this moment. Whatever might come from it, she wanted to possess Loki as much (if not more) than he seemed to want to possess her.

**End Chapter**

Side note: I don't generally do the 'say my name' thing but after watching Loki at comic con I couldn't help it. Him saying those words is...whew *fans self *.

_-Aura_


	17. Title

You guys are so awesome, all the love from last chapter really made the whole weekend for me. I'm glad I'm not the only one that really enjoys the comic con cameo of Loki XD Anyway, I will (sadly) have less time this week what with a regular schedule starting up again after the long weekend. I shall still try to get up at least a few chapters throughout the week however it will not be as often as I did over the holiday.

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Seventeen: **_**Title**_

"_My bad habits aren't my title. My strengths and my talent are my title."_

_**-Layne Staley**_

The knock on the door came so shortly after Jane had fallen next to him they each were still desperately trying to catch their breath. If it had been minutes sooner Loki might have slain the messenger. He keenly felt, and agreed with, the moan of displeasure Jane released at the need to move so soon after finishing their new kind of lessons. She glanced at him curious as opposed to afraid, but was too busy gasping for air to give voice to any questions. Despite his own pressed lungs he managed to raise his voice.

"Please wait outside, I'll be there in a moment." Loki called, before taking another long breath, his lungs trying to catch up to the air they'd been denied during that unarguably amazing interlude. He leaned over to Jane, offering a lighter kiss, tempted to hold her down and ignore the person waiting on him. He enjoyed it oh so much when she cried out his name...he lingered but she still seemed too tired to make continuing an option. Yet she held him a moment and that was perhaps all the more confusing...such sentimental actions seemed so foreign at this point in his life.

He drug himself away from her and off the bed, wrapping a robe around himself and tying it off at the waist. If the runner wanted to spread rumors all the better for his footing. Loki didn't care to hide his intimacy with the young woman still catching her breath on his bed. He stepped out of the room, smirking darkly at the surprised and uncomfortable expression from the young man. Clearly he'd heard more than he wanted to – apparently he had been wise enough to wait until the noise had died down for a time. "Yes? What was it you needed so badly?"

"Uh, sir...my apologies to bring you this news but your father...he's dead." The man replied, looking nervous as to how Loki might respond to the less than happy report. "A guard in his personal retinue went mad, stabbed him from behind."

"Do you have him? He'll stand trial for this treason." Loki replied, it was automated, his voice cold. He couldn't allow any happiness to show on his face now, his dear father was dead. He had to be as much in part as any other act in his life. Certainly he couldn't show too much sadness given no love had been lost between them but he had to be the proper ruler. The response expected of someone with a crown.

"I apologize lord, the offending party went mad, he kept going on about how he now was the all-father...that he would rule over everyone and continued attacking the guards. They had to kill him in the crossfire after he'd murdered a half dozen. He'd been a member of the all-father's personal guard after all – he was quite skilled. With your brother still in Yodunheim we need you to return to the castle...the council requires your presence." The young courier still looked afraid, but Loki only nodded to him.

An absent wave of a hand functioned as a dismissal. "Go, tell them I will be returning with haste."

"Sir." The boy couldn't have gotten out the door fast enough. Loki smirked with a bittersweet smile – it was about time he was done with his father's involvement in his life. Yet he glanced at his hand, he'd stabbed his own father through the back to make his story viable...

With a shake of his head he turned back when he heard the door opening. Jane was standing in the portal with the thin sheet wrapped around her. The fabric was pale, and left almost nothing to the imagination – though Loki had already seen all there was to see he couldn't complain about this visual.

"Loki...are you all right?" Jane asked, her own face was concerned. She'd overheard the news, well, that couldn't be helped. She'd of discovered it sooner or later. He just glanced at her and swept past her into his room.

"I don't have time to discuss my feelings or lack thereof..." Loki answered as he moved to get dressed again. "If the council is calling me they likely believe I have something to do with the death..."

"But we were here." It was her turn to frown, she had completely fallen for his ruse. Yet that didn't please him as much as it should, the innocent worry for him on her features wasn't as attractive as it might have been before that very afternoon. Loki glanced down from her, was he feeling guilt now? Had this woman so tangled up his own heart? No, he had to go through with this. The realm at his brother's rule would only suffer...if he was to honor his mother he had to make certain Asgard survived. He would fulfill the promise he'd been told growing up even if the people that spoke it had believed it a lie – he would be king.

"It doesn't matter, they will still likely disbelieve anything I have to say. It is their nature." Loki stated matter-of-fact as he tucked in his shirt and then tightened his belt.

Jane supposed she couldn't blame them, she might hesitate to believe him as well if they hadn't been tangling in the sheets for the whole of the afternoon. But now...after all of that...she had a harder time just throwing Loki under the bus. She wasn't convinced she loved him...or if she ever would, but it was clear she had feelings of some kind for him. Beyond just the infatuation she felt so often when put at his mercy...

"I have to go regardless, even if they do not immediately attempt to make me the harbinger of these events there is much that Asgard will need right now. I'd rather you remain here, politics at the castle are going to be a nightmare." Loki explained, settling his cloak back over his shoulders and connecting the fasteners with a speed she had yet to master for her own clothing.

"Then all the more reason for me to come with you." Jane announced, moving to get dressed as well, thankfully her clothing was less complex than his since he had a head start on her and she wasn't quite as good at wearing the alien fashions just yet. "If they don't believe you then maybe they'll take my word."

"I'd rather go alone." Loki replied.

Jane wasn't sure if he was showing strength or just grand standing for her sake. She had to remind herself that even if they'd spent a glorious few hours in their own form of recuperation he wasn't going to just immediately trust her. After all he'd been through it wouldn't be easy for him...

"I have every reason, do you think after...just now...I'm going to walk away from you? Particularly after your father died? Even if you say you didn't care he was still your family, you need someone to be there for you." Jane announced, reaching out to take his hand.

Loki felt himself smile slightly despite the darker emotions that should be on display. It faded quickly and he took Jane's hands. He did want her there but it would be playing his hand too soon...he brushed the back of her hand with his thumb. "It is because of today I'd rather you wait here. If they are targeting me, and you speak for me I fear they might implicate you as well. It is not beyond these men to kill us both if it would mean more power for them. You heard how father perished."

"I don't..."

"Please Jane." He interrupted her, saying just her first name for the only time she could remember. "I need you to be safe."

She nodded slightly, her resolve breaking with the emotion in Loki's voice. How could she argue with that? If she was only going to make him more worried then how could her presence be supportive. She let him go and glanced after him. Holding her hands close to her chest as she stared after him. Everything had changed in more ways than one...she badly wanted to see Loki do well. Unlike when she'd found him she actually trusted him, perhaps she was a fool falling for yet another Prince of Asgard – but she couldn't help the way her heart seemed to connect...

- - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - -

The chamber for gathered ministers was in an uproar as Loki approached, he could hear them arguing, many over the last few things his father had changed in the final days. He was about to enter the room when a blade at his throat gave him pause, glancing along it's length he only smirked at Sif. If the warrior goddess was here then his brother would have returned as well – certainly the news traveled much faster than he had expected. Or, more likely, they had returned on their own – apparently he'd finished this plot not a moment too soon.

"I told you if you betrayed him I'd kill you." Sif remarked, she pushed forward as if to slit his throat but blade cut through illusion. There was a shimmer of green and gold and Loki kicked the weapon free from her hands, it really was too easy to trick the lot of them with such magic.

"Aren't you over-extending Sif?" Loki asked instead of pressing the attack now that he'd disarmed her. "I didn't betray anyone."

"Ha, no falser a statement has ever been uttered." Sif seemed ready to spit on him as she spun around but she didn't strike out again. "You'll hang for this."

"You do seem quite bad-tempered. The honeymoon not going as you planned?" Loki quipped, grinning as he ducked away from her punch just before Fandral and Volstagg jumped in to grab her. So now he knew who it was that had gone to retrieve his brother. Had the lot of them ever considered him a friend or was that all just an act even before he discovered the truth of his history.

His thoughts were distracted as Thor came up behind them, glancing between Sif and Loki, pausing a moment on her weapon across the hall. He set a hand on Sif's shoulder – which seemed to help calm her far more than the warrior's two had done. "Brother...what's going on, is it true? Father..."

"I was simply returning to the castle at the council's summons when Sif decided it wise to attack me. I'd keep her on a shorter leach if you ever plan to make anything of her." Loki remarked, as aggressive as ever. Amused at the ire he saw reflected in both Thor and Sif's eyes – he wouldn't have been surprised if they attacked him then and there. Yet after a moment a resigned, tired sigh escaped his brother – deflating him as if the sorrow was too much to be overcome by annoyance.

"You aren't even pretending to be sad are you?" Thor looked so much older than Loki recalled him even weeks ago. "Is what they say true brother? Did you conspire to wipe my mind of the memory of some other woman? That I loved her? Did you...have anything to do with father's death?"

"Of course not, do you really think I could kill the all-father? Any of you?" Loki snapped this time, emotion coming into his voice like a whirlwind. "I had little love for him, this is true...but he had just pardoned me. Do you really think I'd try to kill him in return? I wasn't even here at the palace."

"Yeah right, you did something." Sif announced hotly, only held back by Thor's hand on her shoulder – she wanted nothing more than to retrieve her weapon and plant it in his chest.

"Actually." Fandral stated with a sigh. "His story checks out...I just spoke with the courier that went to get him only half an hour ago. Rumor has it Loki was much too...engaged with a woman...to be stabbing Odin in the back."

He left out for now that the woman in question was Jane Foster – the ex of his brother. Though Fandral too thought that the trickster must have done something. He lacked what everyone else lacked; proof. "Besides, half the guard saw the man that attacked the all-father, they told me he's been acting aggressive for months – getting into fights or talking nonsense. I hate to say it Sif but Loki's story is solid."

"I don't care...I know he did something." Sif snapped, pushing Thor off of her shoulder. Glaring at Loki as if in hope her will alone might set him ablaze. Yet he could recognize as well the guilt that had taken root in the woman – she'd never enjoy her life after what she'd done to betray the man she most loved. "I'll prove it too even if the rest of you do nothing."

Loki made a mental note to remove Sif as well before too much time had passed, she and her little band of minions made for quite a tiresome group once they got their mind set on undermining him. Then she stalked off and Loki blinked as he was wrapped in a hug.

"Brother...I thought you dead." Thor remarked, he looked relieved to see Loki. Again there was that gnawing in his stomach that the mischief god pushed away, he didn't have time for it. Loki coughed and nodded slightly, stepping back to explain.

"I nearly was, but the human woman rescued me." Loki replied, aware of the listening ears of the two stooges that hadn't run off after Sif. "If it wasn't for her intervention I may well have died but now isn't the time for that...the council requires us."

"Right..." Thor nodded, he had hoped to get to learn more. Everyone kept mentioning this Jane Foster but he didn't know the name. Apparently he'd known her once...loved her once...so perhaps it was true – Sif had stolen his memory in some way. He felt torn over the prospect – he still loved her yet he wasn't sure if he could trust her. What else could she be hiding? Could she have taken away? It was with a troubled heart that he followed Loki into the council chambers. The shouting breaking off as the two heirs entered into the room.

"We have to discuss the matter of who will ascend to the throne." the lead councilman – an older Asgardian with white hair announced. This managed to quiet most of the remaining protests.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked. He hadn't really wanted the throne – when he first saw Loki there had been a shameful moment he'd hoped he could pass it on. Yet, that isn't what his father would want, his father had died while he'd been on another planet shirking his duties to sleep with a woman that had apparently betrayed him before he'd ever touched her.

"In his final days the all-father acted stranger and stranger...he pardoned your brother's crimes. He welcomed him back into the family. Then he altered recently the right of ascension. He named your brother ruler in your stead, stating that you were not yet prepared for the position. Stated that only Loki could be a fair judge of when you were ready, if ever you were. That because you were family no others could tread on making a call in his stead." The councilman announced. "While I find all these things too convenient we have no proof that Loki was involved. So the council would leave it to you Thor. Who would stand as king in your eyes? We need an answer – so much must be done. We will support the decision that you make. If you take up rule, we will support you regardless of the final written orders of our former king."

Loki continued to glance at the various ancient members of this group of advisers in a mixture of respect and contempt. Some of them he did actually like, he would listen to, others would need to be removed. Even after all the care he took to set up some sort of separation it looked like very few were uncomfortable with the idea of ignoring some of his father's final wishes to instead listen to the brute. What was it that so enamored trust about the mindless barbarian?

"I..." Thor wasn't sure how to begin to reply to that statement...he hadn't been here. He would prefer time to consider but they appeared unwilling to give him that. What right of it was his to decide if it wasn't what his father wanted?

Thor glanced at Loki, his brother was difficult to read but Thor knew there had to be some part of his brother that was suffering after the loss of their father. He had hidden it in regards to their mother as well – yet that hadn't changed the fact of it's presence. If Odin had forgiven him, seen him worthy of this...regardless of whatever madness the council stated – what place did Thor have taking away the throne when he didn't even want it?

Yet, what if Sif and his friends were right? What if Loki had somehow caused this? Could he believe his brother capable of something that truly horrific? Would it matter? Even if he did decide to take up the throne there would be those that were split given the all-father had picked someone else. Thor still didn't want the throne, he had never wanted to be a ruler – he was a warrior before anything else – Loki had always been the politician. Yet, could he trust his brother again after all that he had done?

Silence had overtaken the hall, everyone waiting for the decision that would change the whole world's future. Thor took a deep breath, regardless of everything he had to follow his heart – as clouded as it might be if what they had told him of potions and deception were true was giving Loki this power anything but folly.

In the end it was what his father would want that mattered...

**End Chapter**


	18. Snap

I 3 you folks that take the time to write me reviews. I certainly take more free time out of my days (make it would be a better description) because of all the love this story has gotten. I hope everyone continues to enjoy : )

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Eighteen:** _**Snap**_

"_Well, I think we tried very hard not to be overconfident, because when you get overconfident, that's when something snaps up and bites you."_

_**-Neil Armstrong**_

Loki considered; for the shortest moment; kissing his brother.

The idealistic twit had done exactly what Loki wanted. It was all he could do not to cackle in glee when his brother announced that he thought Loki was more suited to the position. It was a repeat of other words, words of another time when Thor couldn't have known Loki was listening - but they still rang true. His brother never wanted to be king, and now his very public admittance coupled with accepting Loki as the king allowed him to take the position as himself. He no longer had to wear his father's venerable body, he could be a symbol of strength for the world as the all-father had once been in his youth.

"But," Thor had to reign on his parade with that one word. Like a curse it echoed through the room and brought silence to the mixed reaction of the ministers. "should you fail in your duties I will take the position back from you. By force if needed."

Loki resisted the urge to smite the brute then and there, instead putting on a bitter smile as he spoke. "Anything else? I'd certainly like to hear the conditions of _my_ rule."

"If I discover you had anything to do with father's death I will end you." Thor replied shortly. "I want to believe in you brother. I hope all that will ever come of these threats is idleness but they still need to be said."

"Then I accept your terms." Loki answered, holding out a hand. It was better if the councilmen saw them shake on this agreement – it was still setting up for more unrest than Loki had wanted but the headache would be worth never again having to see his father's face in a mirror. He grasped his brother's hand in return and they shook. "If that's all, we should discuss a memorial for the all-father."

Thor blinked at the first matter of business Loki brought to the table. He'd assumed he would have to be the one to mention it...surely Loki had heard by now that Odin had to be convinced to give his own son a funeral. Yet Loki hadn't hesitated to offer the same back to his father – perhaps his friends were wrong – his brother appeared to have truly changed.

Perhaps being saved on earth had been the moment of transformation for him. Thor did have real hope that now they might be able to move on and do real good for Asgard. He also needed to meet this woman that Loki had apparently been spending time with – he assumed she meant more to him than his occasional trysts before now. It appeared that she was the alteration that had possibly rescued Loki from the darkness he'd seemed so intent on consuming him before now. If nothing else, Thor owed her thanks.

- - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - -

Jane was pacing at the cabin, more than a little concerned for the fate that could be befalling Loki right now. It reminded her of her first day here – again only a week ago... Yet she'd promised she'd wait here, and she wasn't someone to break her promises – she'd waited two years for Thor. _"And then he forgot me."_

She pushed the fatalistic thought away, continuing to pace until she heard hooves outside. Assuming Loki had returned with some form of news she moved quickly out to the main room. Jane was nearly to the door when it shattered open, pieces of wood flying away from where it had been kicked in. Backpedaling and blinking in surprise at the female warrior standing on the other side. Sif? What was she doing here? Then Thor was back as well?

It was logical, if Odin had died then they would call back both of his sons. She hadn't expected it would be so soon...they must have gotten the news to him swiftly. Jane backed away as Sif stalked her way, wishing she hadn't left the knife Loki gave her under the bed. Something about the woman's expression didn't inspire a want to be anywhere near her. Jane still remembered her jumping on the back of the destroyer on earth as if it were fun. On second thought, she doubted it would have mattered even if she had a weapon...

"Is it true, did you save Loki?" Sif asked, which was better than attacking but Jane glanced again at her double bladed weapon and swallowed a bit.

"Uh, yes?" Jane answered. This was not the way she normally approached conversations – and she hoped that this wasn't one of the social rules Loki hadn't yet mentioned to her. It seemed fairly different even for another world to approach someone in this way. "On earth you mean? Right?"

"Yes on Midgard, were you always this slow?" Sif paused after her remark. As if realizing herself how rude she was being. Sif rubbed at a temple, putting her weapon away and glancing at the door. Perhaps not her most reasonable way to enter. "I'm sorry Jane, I just have had a long day. I can't believe that Loki didn't have something to do with the all-father's death. I need to know what he's been doing since you claim to have found him."

Jane stared at Sif, she didn't know if she wanted to run or just ask her to leave, she certainly felt just answering was somehow insulting toward Loki. Yet...perhaps she should get used to having to defend him – she'd already done it a fair amount.

"I did find him." She retorted, a little annoyed herself at the way Sif just implied Jane had possibly been lying. "He was almost dead, he must have fallen through one of the portals during the battle with Malekith. I assume it contorted time as well as space and no one's argued that possibility given the world's were falling apart and were near destruction. We were on earth for almost two weeks before we managed to return here. He had to recover, he still has the scar on his chest if you doubt he's been stabbed maybe he'll show it to you."

It was Sif's turn to blink, surprised a bit at the gall in the woman's tone when she was still half hiding behind the furniture to keep herself away from Sif. The warrior goddess sounded downright blown away as she made the realization aloud. "You care about him. You're the woman that he was with today."

"Maybe I do." Jane answered, blushing a little at the fact her tryst with Loki had apparently gotten around within the last two hours. "If I did it wouldn't be any of your business anyway, unless you plan to drug him and steal his memory as well."

_"Zing."_ Jane thought to herself at the visible wince the other woman gave at the remark. Of course she probably shouldn't be pressing the buttons of such a capable warrior when she could barely keep her own feet in a basic spar with Loki.

"I owe you an apology for my interference but it is what the all-father wanted. Odin himself handed me the potion that bound Thor's memories of you away." Sif replied, her own voice dimmed compared to when she'd busted inside demanding answers. "You both deserved better. But..."

"Damn right we did." Jane was so livid she couldn't stop herself though she knew she was making mistakes with her actions, her words. "Worse is that you would do it without giving Thor a choice, it should have been up to him. To us."

"Well, it seems your heart moved on fast enough." Sif retorted, apparently reaching the end of the abuse she was willing to take at the younger girl's hands. Neither of the women really liked the other in this moment, neither had reason to make peace. "You are the one Loki was sleeping with when the all-father died...it'd be a wonder if you weren't just his puppet. Of course you'd say whatever he wanted..."

Jane closed the distance faster than she knew she could move, the slap resounding fairly loud for the small room they were in. She'd hit the other woman hard enough that her own hand ached, yet the strike had knocked Sif nearly off her feet – she'd been forced to take a few steps to keep from falling. The goddess stared with yet another shocked expression at the other female.

"It's true, he let you into the trial cave." Sif breathed, as if still disbelieving it even as she said it aloud. "Of course...was it easy to spread your legs for a longer life span? Did you even think of Thor as you sold yourself to his brot..."

It wasn't a slap this time, there was a sickening crunch as Jane's tiny fist came up sharply into Sif's nose. The fact that it had broken audibly judging the sound made Jane as surprised as the dark haired woman whose head refocused, her arm reaching back toward her weapon again.

Temper, she had to ask Loki how she was control this new, and worse, temper of hers. Why did she always have to go hitting people when she felt they deserved it. Oh...that was a really bad plan...Sif looked less than willing to accept some sort of apology as blood came pouring out of her tilted nose and down her chin.

Jane darted out the door, slamming it shut to give herself a few extra seconds as she ran away from the less than happy warrior goddess. She felt her anger was justified but that wouldn't mean she'd survive when Sif slid that blade through her neck, or back, or wherever the other woman stabbed her.

Jane was dashing away as fast as her feet would carry her – if she didn't get away then no matter how angry or torn her emotions were after that emotionally charged counter it wouldn't matter. She wouldn't be alive to still worry about it. Thankfully what her time the past few days with Loki had done was give her a bit more stamina and speed. Of course, that wasn't of much consequence either given she heard the beating of hooves behind her – there was no chance she'd outrun a horse.

Instead she hoped into a side road, though it was likely was just going to get lost the passage was narrow enough that a horse shouldn't be able to fit with a rider.

"What sort of honor is there in running?" She heard her pursuer yell, the woman apparently more pleased now that Jane was fleeing from her. Of course Jane had broken her nose...she really had to get a better grasp on her temper – she was not built for this. She was going to get herself killed hitting he wrong person one of these days – possibly today.

"What sort of honor is there in killing someone that can't fight back!" Jane called back, though her voice was clearly less rested – half of the chase so far for Sif had been on horseback. The warrior was bound to have just as much stamina as Jane did. Where the hell were all the guards? Were they all at the palace with none around the town? She hadn't made it too far but Jane sure would have appreciated anything to use to hide away from the pissed off warrior goddess on her tail.

She exited the opposite end of the alley, tripping over a box and flying into a large man that nearly toppled over with her, though he managed to catch her before she fully face-planted. The bearded man she recognized – it was one of Thor's friends, Volstagg. But then, so was Sif. Jane pulled herself up, only able to blink at the shocked expression he offered her before diving off again.

"Sif, what the hell is going on?" She heard the larger warrior asking behind her.

Good, maybe he'd slow her down long enough that Jane could get more of a lead.

"Where are you going?" He called out.

So much for that hope.

God, Jane didn't even know where the palace was other than to arbitrarily run toward the large building at the center of the city. Her lungs were burning even more than when she'd been with Loki that afternoon – which was impressive. She continued to sprint, dodging around people and trying to judge how much distance she had between herself and the battle maiden out to gut her by the cries of surprise in the crowd. If it wasn't so morbid, maybe there would have been a little justice in the thought that if Sif publicly killed her she would probably be put to death as well.

"You'll never make it to the palace! Loki isn't here for you to run behind! Stand and face me!" Sif called, closer even than Jane feared – she couldn't be more than twenty feet back. Since when had her day become fleeing from the people she had once hoped would be her friends? Maybe this was one of those social conventions that Loki had yet to teach her about – if you break someone's nose they have the right to mercilessly hunt you.

The cries of anger from Sif did serve to inspire Jane to ignore her lungs and push herself even more, running as fast as her body would allow despite the pain involved. Her side still ached – the short dip in the water had helped it – but she'd definitely not rested it at all that afternoon. Now that she'd sprinted what felt like half the length of the island her bruises were screaming at her almost as much as her calves. Sif was right, she'd never make it to the palace in time. Her body would give out before that happened – as it was the goddess was gaining on her. Yet, she could hardly stop and give up. Jane had just gotten a longer life, she wasn't about to pass up any of it if she could help it.

**End Chapter**

Just as a quick note: I feel after all the abuse Jane gave Sif her eventual snap was justified. She always seemed super short tempered to me in the movies. She also thinks Jane was somehow in on Loki's plan to ruin the crown (because Sif is convinced Loki is guilty even though she still doesn't have an ounce of proof otherwise just yet).

_-Aura_


	19. Lie

As always, thanks so much for the reviews : ) You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Also: I may be working on another video (lokane as opposed to only loki) to A Beautiful Lie atm : ) I couldn't help it – my hubby pointed out this song pretty much defines my fiction and I fell in love with the idea. Also the reason for this chapter's quote ; )

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Ninteen:** _**Lie**_

"_It's time to forget about the past. To wash away what happened last. Hide behind an empty face. Don't ask to much just say: Cause this is just a game. It's a beautiful lie. It's a perfect denial. A quiet desperation's building higher. I've got to remember this is just a game."_

**-30 seconds to mars ****_'A beautiful lie'_**

"ENOUGH!" The single word echoed through the street, causing it to go from a busy ruckus to a dead silence. Jane didn't slow however, if anything the pause caused her to spur on the haphazard running, as it was she had no idea how she'd managed to stay ahead of Sif so long. If it wasn't for her new Asgardian blood she'd of been dead before she'd left the cottage.

Yet it was the voice intoning that command that gave her some small hope she might survive this encounter. Despite everyone stopping around her she didn't let her legs give up, not pausing until she saw Loki stalking toward her. He was wearing a fuller uniform than she'd seen earlier – it appeared more like a fancy armor. Horns from the helmet reached at least another foot over his already commanding height, curling backward in a golden loop. His usual clothing appeared to be beneath the armor that was on his person. It was still his usual colors, honestly she thought it fit him, and might have said so had she the capacity to do so. She ran up to him, certainly feeling safer now that he was here. He pointed a long spear he held in one of his hands at the woman chasing her and finally Sif gave pause to the breakneck run at which she'd nearly caught up, she was only about six feet away.

"What is the meaning of this?" Loki was downright frightful when he turned his attention on her pursuer. Jane might have felt pity if Sif hadn't been trying to slay her only a moment ago, faltering slightly as she saw stars – dizzy from the extended pushing it had taken to flee this far. Jane couldn't really say anything even if she'd wanted to. Instead gasping desperately for air as she tried not to pass out on the spot, blushing when Loki pulled her closer, letting her lean on him as she struggled to breathe and retain consciousness. It had to have been pure adrenaline that had taken her even this far...

"She struck me!" Sif returned, pointing at her less than perfect looking nose and the blood that had caked the bottom of her face. "She broke my nose! I was only returning the assault your whore would level on me."

Loki's eyes were so malevolent as he glared at Sif they might as well have been on fire. He was more than a little tempted to make example of the woman that still held her weapon out toward him. Jane however, was clearly not doing well...he could feel her heart racing against him – faster than a frightened rabbit.

"She is new to our race, barely more than a child. Do you really think this little stunt of yours justified? You stab her and then what? What was your plan? The great Sif, a woman of battle, someone most women, most citizens, should look up to murdering a girl in cold blood? You should be ashamed of yourself...perhaps your time with my brother has dimmed your wits." Loki retorted, he hadn't yet lowered the dangerous staff that labeled him as the new king. As it was the haggard gasps for air coming from the woman he held against him only fueled his rage – he didn't have to pretend to be enraged.

Sif glared in return, she was not cowed by his words. Anything Loki had to say was obviously a lie, she was convinced he was the villain in all of this. The puppet master had somehow killed his father and replaced himself on the throne. Perhaps he even arranged the potion Sif had given to Thor – it would surprise the warrior goddess in the least. Yet, she could hardly dive forward now, Loki's announcement already had whispers going in the crowds that had gathered to stare at the confrontation. If she made a move he would have managed to justify murdering her as well with the staff he held. She bit her tongue to keep from saying something stupid and instead took a knee – placing her weapon away.

"Jane, are you all right?" Loki turned his attention to the nearly hyperventilating brunette still leaned against him. Given how she battled for air he could only imagine how much she'd pressed herself to try and get back to the palace. She was in danger and her first thought had been to run for him? Her condition was paramount.

She nodded wordlessly at his question, but didn't stop leaning on him for support – her heart hadn't slowed a single pace. He pulled a bit of hair from her face, her body was soaked with sweat...

It angered him on a deeper level than he cared to admit that Sif had targeted Jane. But he was just as displeased with himself, he should have known this would happen, put some sort of spell in place to help protect her... It was not a mistake he would make in the future. Jane deserved better treatment than this. If it wouldn't cause incredible trouble for what he'd agreed to only hours before in keeping his crown he would have shot Sif then and there. Instead he settled for an open promise.

"If you ever again attack someone under my protection, no matter your justification, you would find that centuries in the prisons envious compared to the punishments I would device for you. Given your exceptional service to the realm until this time, and only that...I would highly recommend you find your friends and take out whatever mad frustrations that possess you elsewhere. Before I change my mind as to the mercy I'm offering." Loki made the threat where all could hear it. Let them know the truth. He would unmake anyone that would harm that which was his, and Jane Foster was his.

Even Sif felt a moment of fright creep in as Loki made the threat, the resolve in his tone was more absolute than anything she'd ever heard the god of mischief utter. She bowed her head slightly, even though the motion made her want to gag...she glanced back up when the crowd gasped. Half expecting to see a shot from Odin's staff coming at her.

Instead the spear was vanishing where it had dropped from Loki's hand, he'd let it go to catch Jane as she finally passed out. Her petite form falling into his arms, she had to have been incredibly light for Loki. And it was clear she was now Asgardian but Loki held her with a delicate touch Sif couldn't have predicted. He lifted her up into his arms and turned his back on Sif, swiftly making his way back toward the palace and leaving the warrior goddess to stare. If she didn't know better she would have sworn the younger son of Odin had feelings for the girl, but Sif knew well how good of an actor the trickster was.

If anyone was uncomfortable with their king carrying a woman no one was unwise enough to say so. He could still feel her heart beating as if it wanted to escape her chest, but it was slowing ever so slightly. Her body had likely lost consciousness once she'd had a long moment where she'd stopped being chased. He carried her into the palace and up toward his room, it would be the safest place for her right now. Glancing down at her, her chest was still rising and falling rapidly yet her eyes were closed, and she seemed strangely peaceful for as quickly as her blood was pumping.

"You stupid girl..." Loki admonished lightly toward the unconscious brunette. Yet a smile returned to his tone as he added. "...I can't believe you broke Sif's nose."

"Jane..." Thor's voice again shattered the moment. Loki hadn't thought about running into his brother though it should have been an obvious danger. He'd simply wanted to keep Jane where she wouldn't come to harm again. Yet when he looked up at his brother's voice he could see the tears already forming in the blonde's blue eyes. Loki held Jane a bit more tightly, where he should have reveled in his brother's pain he instead regretted the decision to make the potion watered down so Thor would recall her at all.

"She...and Loki...she's the woman that saved you. The one you were with earlier today...that you..." Thor could only gape in disbelief, swallowing the lump in his throat as the memories came crashing back. His Jane Foster, she'd saved him once too – more than once. And how had he repayed her? He'd forgotten about her...he'd been laying with Sif for weeks, and during that time Jane had saved his brother as well. If Loki hadn't been holding her he might have attacked his brother outright, already his knuckles were white from his grip on Mjolnir.

"Are you going to attack her was well brother, as Sif did?" Loki snapped, his green eyes unforgiving as he met the damaged blue. "She ran her to the point that she lost consciousness, if I hadn't gotten there when I did Jane would lie dead at her hands. Shouldn't you deal with the woman you're sleeping with before you try and speak for Jane?"

"Wait, Sif, did she really?" Thor went quiet, the glare his brother sent him spoke more volumes than any of their encounters in the past. This time he seemed so much more convicted...Loki wasn't usually so direct. Did he really care for Jane as well then? He had rushed out earlier at the report of a disturbance with Jane in the market... "I shouldn't even remember her...is this your doing? Do you really hate me so much brother?"

"If I had made the potion you wouldn't have remembered at all..." Loki retorted hotly. "I actually know what I'm doing when I craft such alchemy. It's because father enlisted people willing to deal in such magic after mother died, of course none of them would have the skill to finish her work. Perhaps that's why Sif tried to hunt her down – she might have known the dose was too weak – that the spell would break if you saw Jane again."

Loki had to spin it somehow, doubt was the strongest measure by which to unravel any relationship, and he had more than enough proof by which to sew it. He pushed his way into his room, letting his brother digest that latest information as he carried Jane to set her in his bed. The poor girl needed to rest...

"No, there's something more to this...not only would Frigga and father never do that to me. Jane would never choose to lay with you. You got into her mind her somehow, made her unable to clearly judge." Thor stalked to the door, ready to drag Loki from it but not expecting the blast of energy that threw him into the opposite wall with enough force that it cratered around him.

Thor had to really get that staff away from Loki, he always managed to knock him around a little too much with it's power. Of course, he couldn't know that Odin wouldn't have ordered something such as this spell with Sif. And Sif had told him herself it was the all-father that asked her to commit this betrayal of his trust. And mother – had always bent to father's will in the end. Odin had never wanted Thor to be near Jane. Perhaps in death he would finally get his wish...

Loki hadn't moved from the side of the bed, in fact he was ignoring Thor, bent down to push some hair away from her face. He was about to turn and come after the recovering god of thunder when a small hand reached up to grasp his cape.

"Loki..." Her voice was weak but there was no mistaking the name she'd uttered. The dark haired brother turned around and leaned down again, kissing her on the forehead.

"You're safe now...I won't let that madwoman near you again. Rest." He bid her in a quiet tone, the opposite of the hateful sneer he had for Thor moments ago. After the whispered reassurance she passed back out, her fingers releasing his cape. He slipped from her room, having only barely closed the door when he was slammed against it.

"I can't believe you just let them! You..."

"Let them!" Loki interrupted his brother, eyes narrowed dangerously. "I was half dead abandoned on Midgard. Fallen through some portal and unable to take care of even myself. By what reasonable method was I to defend you brother?"

"You could have warned me! You knew! And you let them!" Thor was prepared to hit Loki again, he was holding the neck of his uniform and his other hand had Mjolnir ready to strike.. "Then Jane...you thought now that I was otherwise engaged with Sif it was perfectly fine to move in. She was my..."

"Your what?" Loki kicked Thor away from him. "Your girl? You abandoned her for years on earth, when you finally visited it was only to help her with the Aether. A valiant effort but how long did you plan for her to wait on you? She learned what had happened with Sif and decided it wisest to move on."

Mjolnir knocked Loki backward, though he managed to parry enough of it with his staff that it only forced him back, didn't take his feet from under him.

"And you were more than happy to help her move on! We're brothers!" Thor moved up and threw a punch, snapping Loki's head to the side.

The mischief god didn't miss a beat though, moving with the impact and spinning low, clearing Thor's feet from under him.

"She kissed me!" Loki exclaimed, holding the point of his spear at his brother's throat to keep the brute in place and shivering at his own ire. "She came after me! I was supposed to tell her what? My brother has forgotten you and moved on to another woman so I should do the honorable thing and never be with you? Should we all give up our every happiness so Thor can feel the world would never do him the slightest injustice? It just burns you doesn't it! That I would be someone Jane Foster could care about more than you!"

"Loki..." Thor stared in disbelief at the broken manner in which Loki was holding the spear against his neck. Already the shaking blade had left a small nick.

If Loki killed Thor now then he never need risk the fool attempting to steal the crown from him...attempting to steal anything that was his.

"Stop..." Her gentle voice, even with that one simple word diffused his anger as clearly as if an explosion had finally settled. Her arms wrapped around him from behind had kept him from driving in the final blow. Instead he dropped the weapon, allowing it to again vanish as it fell.

What had this woman done to him? She was driving him to the point that he was nearly ruining all of his own plans. If he had killed Thor then no one would have accepted him as ruler – no matter the circumstances. He wanted to raise his own hate at the woman that had him acting so erratically and yet when she cupped his cheek gently and pulled his attention to her face he was unable to do it. Such dislike had come so naturally to him for so long that he felt slightly empty without it.

"Are you all right?" Her voice drew him out of his thoughts. He shuttered slightly then wrapped his arms around her. Even the short embrace she offered before pulling back to look at him in concern was a rejuvenating breeze.

"Yes." Loki answered then, though it rang hollow even to him. "It would appear whatever half-rate sorcerer crafted the potion to enchant thor failed when he saw you again..."

Here it was, the moment where this woman would choose the other brother. He could feel the moisture in his own eyes – apparently her presence was ready to deny him even the dignity of pretending not to care. And he shouldn't care, the damage had been done, Thor wouldn't easily get over what he'd done, what had been done to him, even when Jane returned to his side. Loki should have been delighted at what his plan had wrought but he felt less satisfied than ever. All his machinations and he would be the one coveting his brother's girl.

"That doesn't make it okay to cut his throat." Jane replied, unaware of the mental anguish happening with Loki. She was still too disoriented to really pay close enough attention to tell just how much this moment meant to the mischievous god. Jane was confused, certainly the last thing she had expected was for Thor to remember her. It was a compliment really, that even through a spell he'd somehow held on...but...

"Jane, is it true? Did you pursue my brother? Do you..." Thor couldn't even say the words aloud, the very idea that she could love Loki was something he couldn't say aloud. How could she have gone in months from hating him to joining him in bed?

"I did, and I don't regret it." Jane answered in a way no one in the hall expected. "I couldn't just wait forever, and lets not put aside even if you remembered now you had forgotten me. You let go of me and had someone else. Even if it wasn't your choice at the time perhaps it was for the best. We never had a lot in common."

This wasn't how she would have pictured this conversation going if she'd thought to picture it at all. None of them could have known Thor would remember her...she didn't feel guilty other than perhaps the method by which he had discovered her new found fondness for Loki.

"And you have many pasttimes you share with Loki?" It was obvious by Thor's voice, he found the concept absurd. "You'd really give up that easily? I can't believe that. Did he do something to your mind?"

"No, stop trying to come up with excuses. It's not like that." Jane couldn't know for sure Loki hadn't done something but she believed it. Even as she said it she knew she trusted that Loki hadn't done something to augment her decision making with any sort of magic.

"Then is it because he gave you access to the trial? He made you immortal but you owe him nothing for that, you need not sell yourse..."

The slap echosed much more clearly and loudly here than it had back in the cabin. Jane apparently would never learn to stop hititng people that deserved it. She waved her hand, she'd hit him so hard she thought she could have broken it but it was her follow up glare that kept the larger man silent.

"How dare you!" She snapped. "You really think I decided to be with Loki because he helped make me Asgardian? You know what happened in that damn cave? I did! I did it all on my won. Loki showed me a door – that's all. I had to do it on my own. I didn't sleep with Loki out of some twisted appreciation or because I would sell myself for so little! I'm with him because he makes me happy!"

Loki could hardly interject, he was as shocked by her reactions, her words, as Thor was. He had been convinced she would return to his brother...certainly he had never seduced her in the way he'd planned when all this began. If anything her continued tenacity only wrapped him further around her fingers.

Jane realized herself even as she yelled at Thor that the words were true. Even when Loki was driving her to her wits end he often still made her smile, their little banter back and forth was charming. Perhaps it was absurd but some part of her had even enjoyed the time they'd spent sparring together...

Thor started to speak and she pushed him, her eyes narrowing as she continued before he could get in word. "And if you -ever- imply again that I sold myself to him, or that this is about something other than me actually caring about him. Then you won't need me to protect you from him, you'll need him to protect you from me. Now, both of you stop trying to kill each other. I hurt like hell and I want to sleep."

Jane walked away, her heart racing after the charged exchange. She wasn't sure if that was the best way to handle the situation. They didn't immediately return to blows behind her so she continued into her/Loki's room. She felt as if it was needed, she was tired of all this talk that she was just some cold-hearted witch. That she would ditch Thor for Loki when it had been Thor that had forgotten about her – that had let her go regardless of his willingness. How dare they act so righteous when she had sought out happiness elsewhere. Did they all hate Loki so much that now that she was with him they would hate her as well? She felt the tears starting to fall as she wrapped herself back inside the sheets.

"You're going to break her." Thor stated after Jane had closed the door. "Say whatever you want brother but you tear apart every relationship you have, it's in your nature. I hope I'm wrong, I hope that perhaps she was actually able to change you, to bring out something in you no one else ever has but I doubt it. Eventually you'll betray her like you do everyone and you'll be alone again, and when you do, I'll kill you."

Loki didn't have any answer to offer. He was still baffled by what had just happened. This woman actually cared for him – and for as much as he despised it – Thor was right. Loki had been betraying her since before she'd 'rescued' him on the surface. Jane Foster deserved better than him, in truth she likely belonged with someone like this brother. But Loki wasn't going to just give her up...she vexed him, and perhaps his brother was right. Yet Loki didn't want to hurt her – but he would risk juggling the truth to the certainty that telling her would mean letting her go. He only offered Thor a glare before following toward his room.

Then again, perhaps he could be himself more than he first thought about this woman that had him so enamored. The forlorn look on his brother's face was satisfying after all.

**End Chapter**


	20. Defend

Continued appreciation for all the kind words people offer me. I'm glad my fiction seems to bring happiness to people.

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Twenty:** _Defend_

"_Defense if a definite part of the game, and a great part of defense is learning to play it without fouling."_

_**-John Wooden**_

"Well, that was unexpected..." Loki remarked as he leaned on his door to push it closed, looking toward where Jane was curled in his bed. Yet, she didn't appear to still hold the same conviction she had outside. "I apologize you were forced to get involved."

"It's not your fault...I wanted to stab him a little myself." Jane replied, looking up and glancing over Loki. Sniffing and wiping at her tears, she didn't want him to see her cry – well anymore than he just had. He still looked quite the part of a royal. The helmet was a bit much but she still liked it, much like most things about him, it was impossible to just overlook. "Thanks by the way, for stepping in with Sif...I don't think I would have made it otherwise. How did you know to help me?"

"A report came to the palace that you were being chased through the markets...I didn't remain to find out who it was...I'm lucky to have reached you before she did. What possessed you to hit her?" Loki had to admit now that the subject had changed he was curious. Not to mention he had to give her credit for having struck the woman so soundly. Loki would enjoy the mental image of the broken nosed Sif for some time.

"About the same things Thor just said...just much less polite. Is everyone going to think I'm a whore? Or that you've somehow taken over my mind? Or that I only am close to you because you helped me?" Jane asked with a sigh, already tired after today of fighting the mindset of others. She pushed herself to the edge of the bed. It wasn't hers after all, she shouldn't get too comfortable.

"Does it matter if they do?" Loki returned a question for the question. As he moved into the room the finer regalia faded to his usual clothing – maybe he'd teach her that trick sometime. It'd be nice to just will on or off new clothes whenever she felt like it.

"Well, no, but it would make life easier on me if they stopped pissing me off so much...it's really hard not to slap people when they talk like that." Jane replied, smiling a little despite her words. "Are you all right? They're your family..."

"I have come to expect this sort of behavior." Loki answered, settling near her on the bed to stare at his prize. "I will be fine. I am more concerned for you."

"That's a change." Jane remarked, it was true. Before today she would have second guessed anyone that told her Loki had feelings for her – or that he cared about anyone other than himself. It seemed that the world had changed as much as she feared since their sleeping together.

"A lot's happened today." He shrugged lightly at the answer, even though it echoed her own thoughts. Taking off his cape and setting it over the side table before the wide necklace he wore joined it. "It is late, I would like you to join me for sleep if you don't mind. I don't trust your safety in a room by yourself. I can't know if Sif or Thor, or some other fool, will try and harm you."

"Right...that's fine." Jane could hardly say it would be inappropriate after their encounter earlier that day – it felt like such a long time ago now. Weeks as opposed to hours and yet she felt all the more resolved to see this through when everyone around them seemed intent to tear them down. Yet, she couldn't help but also feel for Thor. He had remembered her...even against the odds that he wouldn't. She turned slightly, letting her back face Loki.

"Can you unzip the dress? I should probably clean up before I sleep." Jane asked as she pulled her hair out of the way. As sore as she was she really didn't want to go to bed smelling of sweat like she did.

"Yes. Of course." Loki reached over, smoothly undoing the fasteners on the back of her clothing. "I apologize that we didn't get to stay longer at the cottage, the pools would have been better for your injuries..."

Loki pulled her dress down, despite her half-yelp of protest she couldn't grab the fabric fast enough to pull it back up. Jane was considering punching him this time but when she turned she realized he was inspecting the bruise on her right side. The one that still ached incredibly. Jane swallowed and resisted the urge to scoot away, he was just looking over her injury after all. At least he wouldn't have to stay right next to her the entire night; thankfully the beds, like the architecture, were massive.

"I'll be all right," Jane stated, though she hissed lightly in pain when he pressed her side even gently. Her hand raising to his to stop him. "But don't do that."

"You should have told me it was this serious." Loki retorted, his voice much more serious than a moment ago. He was chiding her...Jane was about to snap a little when she noticed out of the corner of her eye that her side had turned a nasty purple color – it wasn't just bruised, she had to have been bleeding internally for it to be so dark.

"God..." She remarked about her own wound. "...it must have been when I was running away from Sif. I did slam into things a few times. It didn't look this bad earlier."

Honestly, for as horrible as the wound looked it probably should have hurt a hell of a lot more than it did – had she done nerve damage to it?

"Yes I recall." Loki answered, though he was scowling at the wicked apple sized blemish on her body. "This discoloration is serious, I'm concerned you have done more damage than you realize. It felt as if one of your ribs was dislocated. We'll need to take you to a healer so they can set it."

"You can't set ribs." Jane answered, she mostly wanted to sleep and if they left she had to get dressed again...it had been painful enough taking the dress off.

"Perhaps your doctor's cannot, we can...but it will be painful." Loki offered a hand. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Yes." Jane replied, pulling her dress back up before accepting his hand. Even then she fumbled more than she should have. Some Asgardian she was turning out to be...she was still in constant need of protection. She blushed as Loki picked her up, she wanted to fight him but that just would have made it hurt more. She instead buried her head in his chest so he couldn't make fun of her for blushing.

"No reason to be so bashful." Of course he'd tease her anyway. "I'll figure out a way for you to repay me for all of this trouble."

"Somehow I don't think I will get the better end of that kind of a deal." It was just natural now to drop back into bantering with him. She liked when he laughed, even lightly, his chest rumbled just a little with a genuine humor that often seemed to be lacking in his jests.

"I wouldn't be too certain of that," Loki replied, though left the remark vague enough that she only blushed more. Fairly certain he'd won that exchange when they reached the room she'd seen once before. The table where Thor had once lain her. "She was injured in her escape from Sif...I believe one of her ribs could be broken and pressing on an organ."

"Wait, what?" Jane stared at Loki's calm explanation of what he thought was wrong. "Shouldn't you have told me you thought I was still bleeding internally?"

"I thought you'd of realized, aren't you a doctor?" Loki retorted, smirking at the small glare she shot him.

"I'm not that kind of doctor." She repeated, following their looks up at the golden glittering image above her showed them what her skeleton and internal organs looked like. Indeed one of her right ribs was busted – twice, and one of the breaks was sticking so deeply into some of her muscle tissue that it was still releasing blood. The image paled her, she never wanted to be this kind of doctor – there was something inherently wrong with seeing your own internal bleeding.

"The wounds won't start to regenerate til we straighten her ribs." The woman who had zoomed in on the damage to look at the uncomfortable reaction of splurging bodily fluid close up announced. Jane closed her eyes, she didn't want to see what was happening to her. She was more keenly aware of the pain now that she could picture exactly what was going on. She didn't open her eyes until she felt fingers wrap with hers.

Loki was holding her hand. Then he was also holding out a small piece of leather toward her mouth...Jane jumped slightly and stared at him. Was now really the time for whatever weird...whatever...

"It's going to hurt when they fix it. You'll wanna clamp down on that." Loki explained, smirking at the expression she offered. "I'll be right here."

Jane only nodded a bit, certainly concerned but if they didn't fix it then it wouldn't heal. They'd just said so. She opened her mouth and bit down on the leather now that he had explained what it was for. The slight anxiety on Loki's face bothered her more, she was really in for it if he was showing his worry in that way.

"I will start then. Try to stay relaxed." The woman announced a moment before agony tore through her. Jane grasped Loki's hand with abandon as her nails dug in. She half-heard her own muffled scream while her teeth ground into the leather he'd offered her. Tears stung at her eyes but she pressed them shut, trying not to shutter or move too much, fighting to keep her whole body from tensing up. Then before five seconds had passed the torment was over. It still throbbed but the horrible stabbing sensation lifted. "Finished."

Jane let go of the leather when there was a slight tug, her eyes opening again and she released Loki's hand as well. "Sorry...I wasn't..."

"Prepared." Loki finished for her, retrieving his hand and rubbing it – she could see marks where her nails had made themselves a home. "It's never an easy process, thankfully it's not needed all that often."

"I'm sorry..." Jane stared at the small scars she'd left on his hand. "...I didn't mean to hurt..."

"You'll need to be careful for a few days while the healing sets. The damage is repaired but any large impacts in the next few days could shatter it again." The doctor interrupted, the middle-aged woman seeming incredibly serious. "No sparring for at least a week. I'd recommend after your stunt today getting a lot of rest. Any, and I mean any, strenuous activity could undo the work we've done here. Am I clear?"

The woman glanced to Loki as well and Jane got the distinct feeling she was indicating the rules for both of them. Had the rumor about them having sex reached absolutely everyone? Jane just nodded, unsure how to respond to that. She certainly didn't want to end up having to go through that again no matter how fast it had been.

"I'll take care of her." Loki gave a token remark, lifting her gently again from the table. Jane wanted to protest as the doctor rolled her eyes – it was the sort of expression that screamed 'and there they go not listening to a word I say'. The woman clearly thought Loki was going to carry her off and sleep with her then and there. Jane resisted the urge to groan at the fact that she might have inadvertently become the palace whore; she really wasn't like that.

- - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - -

Thor was the only person still left in the bar, he'd picked a fairly quiet area of town in which to drown his sorrows. They were probably only staying open to accommodate him but he didn't particularly care, if he didn't numb his pain with alcohol he was going to do something else stupid. Perhaps he really was the fool his brother always took him for...

Jane had really picked his brother, for some insane reason...she didn't seem to be under the effects of any sort of potion – and even if she were Loki appeared to be taking care of her. In his own demented way his brother seemed to have finally found someone to love. Yet it was the same woman Thor loved – even though he wasn't as sure about that now...

He'd remembered Jane, but his body was still augmented by the poison Sif had fed him. Even knowing she'd betrayed his trust he couldn't help but love the battle goddess. It was built into him now, unless he figured out a way to cancel it and he wasn't sure anyone in the realm except his brother could craft something so complex. He certainly didn't want to seek his brother's help now, not after the scene earlier. He didn't believe Loki wasn't involved in father's death but he felt no less betrayed by this...even if Loki hadn't intended it or Jane had pursued him first. It was too much, this cut so much deeper than even the times when Loki had attempted to slaughter him.

Still, after all the pain he'd caused Jane, what right did he have to tell her who to love...perhaps she would help his brother the same way she had once changed him. He could only hope that might be the outcome, for he would not hesitate to kill his brother if he somehow harmed Jane – no matter what her choice was. Thor glanced up when someone sat next to him, and frowned despite an initial desire to smile. He ignored his bodies wants to look back at his glass. "I don't want to talk to you Sif."

"Thor...I know that I don't have a right to speak to you after what I did but please understand, I really believed your father when he said it would be for your own good." Sif remarked. "It doesn't excuse me, and I know I still deserve nothing but your hatred...but I still wanted to apologize. I wanted to try to explain that I screwed up but because I wanted to..."

She kept talking and it became harder and harder to ignore her, the pained edge in her voice was so clear to him after the weeks they'd laughed together. He wanted to hate the memories but he'd been happy, it felt like the same kind of happiness that Jane had just told him she felt for Loki. If the spell hadn't broken he wasn't sure he'd ever have stopped loving Sif even for a moment. Even now his body wanted her...why did she have to keep talking? Sif might have gone along with it, but perhaps she was just as much a victim in all of this...

Thor shook his head, he couldn't do this. If he still wanted a chance to win Jane back he couldn't pay attention to the venom that was augmenting his brain. "Sif, get out. Now."

"Thor..."

"Sif, I know you tried to kill Jane. Don't try to tell me why, I don't want to hear it right now. I don't want to hear anything other than my glass being refilled. Get. Out." Thor snapped, if she didn't leave then perhaps his resolve would break. He couldn't just surrender to this magic, how could he really trust Sif after she'd poisoned him? When it was that same poison trying to convince him he should forget and forgive her betrayal?

She nodded, seeming about to cry – god he hoped she didn't. Thankfully she was at least out of the building where he couldn't see her if she'd allowed tears to fall. It was easier when she wasn't near him, he could breath without the fog taking over his mind. Thor held up his empty glass, he wanted more. Perhaps the alcohol could take away the day – the shattering of his world...his father had died, he'd betrayed the love of his life, and had been betrayed by his family, his best friend. Truly it was one of the most miserable days of his life – his time as a mortal didn't compare...

- - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - -

Jane had fallen asleep quickly once they'd returned to his room, whatever the fools around them thought he wouldn't do anything to risk her health. Loki lie awake, listening to the steady breathing of the woman that was so ready to champion despite being so unaware of the truth about him. He couldn't tell her, to be honest with her was to lose her, she would as assuredly leave him as day always eventually turned to night. He had gotten through his plots without being caught but now he had to be more wary than ever. Not for his own conscience, but for hers...if he made a misstep now then she could choose to walk away.

He'd lost the game, he'd failed it so completely that he might be penalized for centuries to come...yet to come clean, to admit all the things he'd done – all the mistakes he'd made. It was a fools errand even his brother would have to shake his head at. He already possessed the woman, she was his. If she ever changed her mind he could always brew her a potion as he had for Thor – but without the chance of her remembering anyone else she cared about. But then that could eradicate the very thing that he most cherished about her...memory potions were dangerous that way. Besides, it seemed so...wrong.

The word felt foreign, even just thinking it made him second-guess. He eyed the small marks her desperate grasping of his hand had left – he'd let the woman mar his flesh – even if it would regenerate the presence of such marks now bothered him. How long had it been since he had felt misgivings about any foul play? He did what was needed, he got the job done. He didn't balk or back away where others would call themselves on moral hesitation.

Except now, this woman pulled from him all manner of emotions he wasn't sure he had ever even possessed before her presence. She had stood and defended him, had claimed in her own way to care about him. She didn't state she loved him, Loki doubted anyone would ever do that...not even Jane Foster. But it was so close he was content with what he had now. He didn't want more, he had the crown, he had a woman that even if she never fully loved him that would at least stand by him – which could possibly be better. There was little else he could ask for other than to simply keep what he'd already acquired.

He leaned down, taking a breath of her hair, what was it about this creature that had him so ensorcelled? He couldn't afford to be careless again with her safety, if Sif had killed her then everything he'd worked on would have been undone. He wouldn't have given the warrior goddess the slightest hint of mercy...nor anyone that would have tried to speak for her. He would have slaughtered his brother – likely been killed himself. She would never know it, but she'd saved him even from himself this day.

If Jane was now his, then it was his duty to keep her safe from those that would harm her. He kissed her forehead. He could never be honest with her, that much was obvious. But he could try to do the one thing she claimed he did already – make her happy.

**End Chapter**

Yeah, it's a bit sappy, I felt a little sappiness was needed. This story has absorbed my life. I swear I spend every free moment working on it. Or stuff for it – I finished my second AMV (Loki x Jane, Beautiful Lie on youtube) which I'd love feedback on! Otherwise I worked on this more. I wonder if that makes my life sad?

_-Aura_


	21. Friends?

I really liked 'dis-' words this chapter for some reason. Thanks again for all the kind words/reviews. I really appreciate that other people don't just think I'm nuts for getting so into a fandom like this. You guys understand me *wipes at tear *.

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Twenty-One:** _**Friends?**_

"_An insincere and evil friend is to be more feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body but an evil friend will wound your mind."_

_**-Buddha**_

"Uh...how are you?" Thor asked, he felt absolutely horrible, but since his brother had allowed him to visit Jane he figured it was as good a question as any. He noted the slight eye-roll his brother had over at the desk where he continued to work from his room while Jane was ill. Thor resisted the urge to hammer him as at least Loki was taking great precautions in keeping her secure.

"I've been better." Jane answered honestly, she felt fairly nervous with the two brother's in the room. She expected them to come to blows at any given moment. "But I'll be all right, I'm probably lucky Loki noticed the damage or it could have been worse."

Loki resisted the urge to grin as Jane complimented him. That would have only caused an augment, or an all out brawl, and he didn't want Jane to get caught in the crossfire. Not that he doubted his ability to strike down Thor with precision but the barbarian had a nasty method of blowing up everything around him.

"Well, I'm glad he did. I'm sorry Jane, for Sif, for what I said, all of it...it was wrong of me. I should not have dishonored you in that way. Can you forgive me?" Thor stated, he'd been out into well after noon from how much he'd drank and then it'd taken him several hours the night before to even convince Loki to allow him to visit today. That had been under the condition that Loki was present for the meeting. It bothered Thor but he had chosen to not argue it – in truth Loki was doing an admirable job of shutting up.

"I appreciate you coming to see how I am, and you apologizing, but to honest I don't know what I think right now." Jane answered with a sigh. This was so much worse with an audience... "Loki, can we have a moment?"

It was Thor's turn to smirk at his brother, and Loki kept himself from smiting the muscled orge for Jane's sake. Instead he nodded lightly to Jane's request, picking up a few papers he needed to discuss with some of the ministers regardless. "I'll return in a few minutes."

Despite his misgivings, he knew Thor wouldn't actually harm the girl. Strict orders had already been given not to allow Sif anywhere near the royal quarters altogether. Still, he was highly uncomfortable the moment the door slid closed – and his steps were quicker than usual as he went to finish the needed business as quickly as possible.

"Jane, I really didn't have a choice. Sif betrayed my trust, she poisoned me with that vial potion, even if was at my father's behest I never agreed to it. I know that doesn't excuse that I..." Thor paused a moment, trying not to break down in front of Jane given how much the poor girl had already been through. "That we were intimate, but please understand I never would have willingly betrayed you in that way."

It was hard to watch him, Jane swallowed a bit, it would have been easier if Thor hadn't remembered at all. Her heart did want to reach out for him, even though he had betrayed her with Sif. He was right, he hadn't done it by any decision of his own. Still, it wasn't that simple, Jane was with Loki now – and her heart reached out for him as well. She really cared about Loki, and she still wanted to get to know him more than she had.

"This whole situation isn't fair for anyone." Jane replied, sighing and running a hand through her hair. "I know it's not your fault Thor, but you can't blame me either. I cried for you, and then I realized how little we actually ever knew each other. You swept into my life and it was only for days – any time I saw you. I've actually spent less time with you than I have Loki."

"We've known each other for years." Thor replied, "I thought of you always when the bi-frost was shattered, I couldn't come visit you. I didn't want you to be in danger. Then when you were I came to help you."

"I didn't mean how long we've known each other. We've spent a total of a week and a half together. I'd already spent longer than that with him on earth when I found him before we came back to Asgard. We've had nearly double the time to get to know each other that you and I ever did." Jane was trying to reason with him, if she could make it gentle then she hoped they could still remain friends. She imagined that Thor would be a good friend.

They were unaware that outside Loki had walked back up, he'd forgotten a paper he needed to sign for one of the projects on another world. Though he stopped short when he heard his brother trying to undermine him just as Loki feared he would. His hand paused on the door as he listened to what was to come. Uncertain when Jane would decide to change her mind...

"So, we could have that time now. Loki is a desperate soul Jane, he will hurt you and lie to you and I fear for your safety. I know he is my brother, and I will always love him, but I cannot trust him." Thor replied. "I don't want to see you get hurt by him."

"I know Loki isn't exactly the boy scout of the year." Jane answered. Considering how much of an understatement that really was before adding. "But he's not just some devil either, I've seen parts of him that are genuine, kind. And so have you, he saved both of us in the battle with Malekith. I care about him Thor."

"I know, that makes me all the more worried – you know what he's done to me, to your world. I don't want to see you as broken by him as our family was." Thor answered, frustrated at his own inability to convince Jane of the danger she was in. "Certainly you must understand the sort of heartache you set yourself up for."

"Any relationship comes with a danger of that." Jane replied, shaking her head. "That's part of living, I can't just walk away cause people tell me negative things about him. What sort of person would that make me? I'm not going to walk away from this now. If it goes south then I'll have to deal with the pain when it comes. I think he's worth the risk."

"I hope you are right." Thor answered, he'd already known before he broached the topic that he wouldn't win Jane back.

"I'm a little insulted that you would ask to be honest." Jane stated, "I mean I know it's hard for you but he's your brother, aren't you even a little happy for him? Perhaps you think I'm doomed but I'm sure you've noticed – he actually seems happy on occasion – beneath that mask of his."

She was too honorable to turn her back on even his brother. Thor actually felt all the more like a cad for even attempting. Was he any better than his parents if he was so trying to dissuade someone from what they wanted? Or at least wanted a chance for.

"You are right Jane Foster." Thor answered. "I should not have asked. However, I continue to hope my brother doesn't destroy his chance at something as good as you. He has a way of corrupting everything pure that he touches. I do not want us to hate each other. I would like to remain friends."

"I'd like that too." Jane smiled a bit, proud of Thor for coming around in at least some small way. He was still of course throwing out insults but Loki always did the same thing. "I'd like to get some sleep though, if you don't mind."

"Of course. I hope you recover soon." Thor wished her well and got up from the stool he'd been provided, resisting the urge to bend and kiss her. It wasn't his place any longer. He instead walked out of the room, still troubled but glad that he had not lost Jane completely. If she would still be friends then Thor could be there for her when Loki inevitable ruined everything.

Outside Loki materialized from the illusion keeping him invisible near the wall after his brother's footsteps had faded away. Jane continued to surprise him. She knew his nature all too well, she'd seen several of the horrible things he had done. Yet she continued to grasp onto this dream of hers that his occasional benevolence would somehow mend the mistakes. Would her virtuous views preserver if she knew the method by which they had come into contact?

Of course not. The question was an answer by itself. Her hope was in part crafted by some of the very illusions that she would be oh so swift to condemn. No, he could never let her wall of resolution blind him to the fact that should she be put before his true face she would tremble like all the rest. He took a breath and opened the door, prepared to put on the easy act that he'd just returned for a paper but she was already unconscious. Just as well, he had taken to the distressing disorder of disfavoring dishonesty when it came to Jane Foster.

- - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - -

"What do you mean you didn't find anything?" Sif sounded just as annoyed as she ever did lately. "I thought you were good at getting information Fandral."

"Don't take out your poor decisions on me Sif." Fandral replied, his own expression sour at her reaction to his news. Despite having spoken with nearly every maid that had interacted with Jane or Loki since their return Fandral hadn't found a single thing out of place. "Loki's still the dick he's always been, but much as usual, never completely needlessly. If anything the only bizarre change is how little he's used his magic to torment those that have annoyed him since his return. Seems that this Jane Foster has been as good for him as she had been for Thor."

"That's not helpful." Sif snapped. "I know he had something to do with it. Do you really think that his return just happened to co-inside with the all-father's death? Isn't that a bit too much of a coincidence? What about the potion makers?"

"It all checked out, according to them they were commissioned for the potion and they delivered it only a few days before you retrieved it from Odin. I believe you're right, that there was probably something more to it. You know I don't trust Loki anymore than you but you said yourself that you almost believed he had feelings for this human turned Asgardian." Fandral sighed as this conversation seemed to be the only one he'd had with Sif lately. He gestured toward a barkeep, in grave need of a drink if the evening was going to repeat this again.

"I said 'almost', he's become even a better actor during his exile and imprisonment." Sif snapped back, she could hear herself but she almost couldn't do anything about it. Not being able to be near Thor was physically painful. She'd partaken of the potion as well – and she cared about him more now than she ever had in the past. If anything it spurred this quest of hers to prove Loki was involved all the more – she had to focus on something. She couldn't bring herself to beg Thor to take her back when he was still pining over another woman.

"I understand that you're hurting Sif, I don't really agree with what you did but it's not something you did to me to forgive." Fandral said bluntly. "I know you really wanna find something on Loki but I swear to you if he did something he covered his tracks perfectly. I think you need to focus on something else before you get yourself killed or you end up in more pain."

"So Loki can just get away with all of his sins?" Sif shook her head, she couldn't let him...she knew he had to somehow be behind the all-father's death if nothing else.

"Loki will get what's coming to him, he always ends up screwing up eventually. You need to worry about you right now, and Thor not his brother." Fandral stated, pausing long enough to take a fair draw of the ale he'd been served. "I know it sucks, but apologizing can be that way. You've always been the most stubborn one of all of us but you need to keep at it. Eventually Thor will listen to reason and forgive you."

"I have tried Fandral." Sif answered, motioning for her own ale now. Sighing in defeat as she realized her friend was likely right. If there was nothing she could find on Loki obsessing over it wouldn't do her any good. She still didn't trust him but apparently there was nothing to be found as far as his wrongdoing so she'd have to make sure people kept a closer eye on him in the future. Which left her with the more than distressing thought of needing to deal with Thor. "There isn't enough drink for this."

"There's the sort of talk I like to hear." Fandral answered, holding up a hand for more rounds. "Let's get wasted and you can try again tomorrow."

**End Chapter**

I always pictured Fandral as sort of the stand up friend of the group. No idea if that's how it is as I've never read the comics but that's just my personal opinion. Anyway, whew, another chapter down!


	22. Celebrate

As always thanks so much for all the kind reviews, I really am happy people enjoy my madness (other than me : ) ) I shall warn/tease ahead of time (and against next chapter) that just a little citrus will be incoming. I still have plans for quite a while. Though this will likely be my last chapter til toward the end of the weekend – silly real life getting in the way of pretendy fun writing time!

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **_**Celebrate**_

"_The difference between art about death and actual death is that one's a celebration and the others a dull fact."_

_**-Damien Hirst**_

Jane was convinced the quiet at the table was unlike any previous celebrations in the history of Asgard. At least, Jane thought it safe to assume as she glanced at the others seated with her then back at her plate. It wasn't too surprising given they'd all attacked or tried to kill each other during the last week. She and Loki shared a 'head' table with Thor and Sif set above the others. Not anyone, except perhaps Loki, seemed all that happy to be there. Jane figured with Loki it was generally difficult to tell, she hadn't actually gotten much time with him the past few days. Not that she hadn't seen him...

His attention had been required almost constantly by the needs of the preparations for this event and other daily things rulers needed to go over. He'd been lost within piles of paperwork – or parchment work, for the majority of that time. Or he was off discussing various needs of the realm with the group of councilmen that helped deal with the matters of state.

She supposed being the king of Asgard came with a lot of responsibilities, and she'd expected him to spend the time when he did return from them complaining. Yet he hadn't, not once, which actually made Jane a bit ashamed that she hadn't thought better of him. Loki hadn't just wanted the rule to say it was a title under his belt – he actually appeared to be taking his position extremely seriously. The only pity was she would have loved more hours in the day to spend on her studies with him as opposed to glances while she rested and read books he assigned. Despite his new position he hadn't given up being her tutor – though she had been afforded other teachers for the day's he was too busy to work with her himself.

He had been so buried in his tasks that they hadn't even kissed again after their interlude at the springs. Of course that could have to do with the doctor's orders of not doing anything physical, apparently he'd meant it when he said he'd look out for her. Today was the fourth day since then – she actually felt much better physically – her side didn't still feel like it wanted to crawl out of her chest. Another visit to the springs might be nice...then she shook her head once, licking her lips and reaching forward to pick up her wine, hoping to wash away those images. Thinking about their bedtime calisthenics that afternoon wasn't going to make sitting at this table any more comfortable. Of course, there was no easy way to break the ice. Even Loki wasn't speaking, the rest of the room was much more noisy than the lead table but then this was quiet in general compared to what she'd been told to expect as the night went on.

This was to honor Odin's life...so Jane was picking at her food in hopes to at least appear to be trying to get into the spirit. Yet, funerals didn't seem much reason to celebrate to her. She knew it was different here on Asgard but she had her own hesitant reasons to want to relax. For one, she was less than comfortable being so close to Sif when the warrior goddess had tried to gut her only a few days before this. Secondary to that she could tell Thor was a mess, even after their conversation about still being friends he was no where near his best. He'd had more to drink than some of the other tables combined even though the main course had only been served about twenty minutes ago. Yet he just kept brooding in his chair – occasionally sending a glance at the rest of them then looking all the more miserable. More so whenever he glanced at Sif, so at least it didn't appear as though Jane and Loki's romance was the only reason for his ailment.

The ceremony for Odin itself had been beautiful – and much like the one that she was present for in regards to Frigga and well...Loki. Strange as it was to think that she'd attended the funeral of the man she was currently with. The difference had been the number of people...there were groups from other worlds, and the area was more than overfull with people and races of all types as a result. It was predicted however, Odin had ruled for thousands of years after all...

Jane let out a breath she'd been holding and pushed her green beans an inch closer to the gravy around the chicken – or at least chicken tasting bird – they'd served. The sigh was one of guilt, she supposed she could have tried to be easier on Thor but she had a hard time thinking of how she could have been nicer about their last conversation. He looked so...broken. Sure he'd made mistakes but he was a good guy, he certainly didn't deserve to be miserable forever. She hoped that maybe after some days of this apparently week long, or month long (depending on how long people lasted or switched out) party that he might lighten up a bit. It probably would have been better if he'd been unable to remember her – she wasn't going to just go back to him. It was too late for that...she wouldn't have done it even if she had wanted to.

"Are you not feeling well? Is the food not to your liking?" Loki speaking, even lightly, earned him a death glare from Sif. Thor didn't seem to notice, instead he asked for another drink. Loki, the now king, leaned closer to her and Jane felt herself blushing from the various glances his attention earned her. The conspiratorial whispers and stares. She'd overheard one of the guards yesterday when she was speaking to a different helper. _"Be careful with her. This woman could end up being our new queen."_

The memory still made her ill at ease, but it had only happened that morning. Even if she knew how to broach that sort of rumor with Loki she didn't think she could. They had defended each other, and she did care about him, but they had only been together 'as a couple' for less than a week. They had only slept together once, at least in the biblical sense. She highly doubted that Loki was considering something like marriage. While this was far from a normal relationship – it just was not a possibility to Jane at this time. They had too much they still needed to know about each other. She wasn't going to agree to something like that even if she was asked.

"The food is great, it's just...the atmosphere is a bit awkward." Jane whispered, taking a second sip of her wine. "Are we going to have to sit here all night?"

"No, once a bit of time for the feast has passed people will break up and mingle more, sing and dance, revel in general. It should actually get quite out of hand, despite my personal feelings Odin was well loved and the people will benefit from a fitting tribute of his life. There was much he accomplished worthy of celebration." Loki explained. He didn't seem nearly as bothered as his brother, though that didn't surprise Jane. She'd seen how his father could act when he didn't like someone, if anything the fact that Loki would offer Odin a compliment at all said he actually felt more than he would openly say. "As to your safety, Sif won't attack you here. She might have a hot temper but I imagine she realizes how foolish such a decision would be. I'll keep you untouched."

Sif could apparently still hear them for her glower only seemed to gain more heat...

"I just...we don't really do this sort of reception on earth, things with death are a bit more solemn. I know the idea is to revel in Odin's life but I guess this all is just..." Jane glanced around and back to Loki, smiling a bit at him regardless of her other feelings. She hoped if she put on a brave face Sif would be less likely to attempt to stab her again. "...still alien."

"I understand your sentiment as well, I enjoy a good celebration but there is a time and place for festivity. I have a bit too much to do to let myself partake heavily in the drinking. Once the feast comes to an end we can separate ourselves to one of the upper balconies. Seen but out of the crossfire." Loki offered a slight smirk, Jane figured it was his way of reassuring her. Perhaps his methods were strange to many, but to Jane it made him all the more intriguing – even common actions or words were an enigma. A puzzle box to turn the right way before knowing it's true meaning...

Jane picked up a bit more food and put it in her mouth. She hadn't been lying, it was actually quite good. It was just the social pressure that had her picking at the meal. At least thus far the general populace didn't appear to share Sif and Thor's opinion that her interest in Loki was nothing but some selfish payment. On the contrary, other than a select few they appeared to give her more respect than the people that she once once hoped to call friends. Of course, there were some that appeared to pity her as well...did many of them not trust their own king to treat her well?

She picked up another bite and not a moment after she set her fork down the plate was taken away, replaced by a large piece of apple cobbler. The cinnamon spice tickling her nose, she had to admit it smelled as good as any of the rest. How did they end up finding such great food when it appeared that it all was catered daily? Earth definitely needed that sort of technology – cafeteria food always sucked.

Thankfully it wasn't long before the feast moved to more drinking and people began to get up, which allowed her to escape away from the crowd with Loki. It was strangely quiet up above the revelries on the lower floors. The area gave a commanding view down at the city and the rainbow bridge. The shimmering path leading out to the domed bi-frost and the edge of the water that fell away. It was where Odin's body had fallen earlier during the ceremony – before the stunningly awkward dinner had started. It was easier to relax here though, away from the woman that seemed to want to kill her and Loki both.

Without a doubt the view of the horizon and the stars that seemed almost in reach never ceased to amaze her. On earth in most places the light pollution made it impossible to see all but the brightest stars most nights. Even out in the middle of the desert there had never been such a magnificent view – but it was difficult to enjoy. "Is Thor going to be all right?"

"Having second thoughts?" Loki asked, perking a dark brow as he settled a hand on her waist.

"Not what I meant." She rolled her eyes at him, even if his voice was teasing she didn't want him to think she was going to abandon him. She had only let go of Thor when he'd moved on from her...even if it wasn't his choice she was done with that part of her life now. "I'm worried about him. I know he was a jackass but he seems like..."

"His father died and his heart was broken?" Loki finished for her. "I don't see why there could be much confusion as to his depression."

"Don't you care? He's your brother." Jane asked. This was the sort of behavior that made it hard to know if she wanted to get too much closer to Loki. Sure she didn't want to abandon him but his carelessness toward people he should care about remained a matter of concern. It reminded her clearly of the sins he'd leveled on her own world – and his lack of remorse in the matter.

Loki pursed his lips for a moment in displeasure, though that smoothly altered into a slightly obscure smile. "I don't think Thor is looking for me to comfort him. I appreciate that you are concerned but Thor is a grown boy. He is quite capable of dealing with his own problems without our interference."

Jane could see the moment of frustration in Loki's face when she brought up his brother but she couldn't really argue with the words that followed. She doubted Thor really wanted help from either of them – at least the sort of help she was actually willing to give. Still, she wished she could do something but felt helpless to do anything. She wasn't going to run back to him. She'd made her choice between siblings very clear. For a scientist her emotions really did get the best of her sometimes...or often. Perhaps she shouldn't have rushed in but it was a little late for second-guesses.

"I think he'll be fine after some time has passed. It's only natural he would pine for a while, you were his second love. After Sif, he'd had feelings for her when we were young." Loki explained, turning away from her to lean on the balcony overlooking the party below. People were starting to get more rowdy – the first of many days, possibly weeks, to come. If nothing else this sort of celebration would help soften the blow to the people. The loss of their former king made easier once they realized Loki would handle his responsibilities perfectly.

"Was I? In that long? You said he'd been alive over a thousand years." Jane blinked, feeling even worse as she joined him leaning on the rail. It really had been serious for Thor, even after all she'd doubted him, that only made her feel worse. Still, she couldn't exactly run back to him, and she didn't want to. Her reasons for moving on had gone past just Thor forgetting about her, or unwittingly cheating on her with Sif. She was right when she said they had little in common. Of course, so far she didn't know how many familiar hobbies she had with Loki either.

"It's not that surprising that he would be so distraught." Loki replied, a hand raising to stroke her hair back. Pushing it over her shoulder so he had a better view of her body, the slant of her neck moving into her shoulder. "I believe you have a singular ability to be downright captivating."

"Do you always plan to try and change the subject to what you want with flattery?" Jane turned to face him slightly but still stood canted where she could look over the city as well. How could someone that had such honeyed words when it came to her drip such venom for his family?

"That depends on how long it functions to distract you." Loki replied, the smile that perked the edge of his lips the most honest one she'd seen all day. "You shouldn't worry yourself so needlessly. My brother, if good at nothing else, weathers any storm. We have had regretfully little time to ourselves, forgive me if I'd rather not spend it discussing my sibling's hardship."

That silver tongue of his was going to get her into trouble one day, if it hadn't already. Still, she didn't really want to argue with him, she'd been wanting time with him just as much. Jane nodded a little in quiet assent, glancing back up to the sky and changing the subject. "Is it always so beautiful here?"

"I don't imagine I would see our sky as uniquely as you do. I've been here my whole life so it's just a part of the daily routine for me; though I do find Asgard as preferable to Midgard when I'm not rotting in a prison." Loki replied, watching Jane as she gazed at the sky.

Jane blushed after noticing him staring at her and cleared her throat bashfully. "Um. So what would you be doing if you know, you weren't king and all this...wasn't happening? I mean, what did you used to do on your nights off here?"

"Mischief mostly." Loki answered, grinning as she offered a dry glance. "It is my title. When I wasn't causing a bit of trouble I spent my days either battling Asgard's enemies or working on furthering the mastery of my magic."

"The illusions you make, Thor said once your mom taught you." Jane was curious, these were the sort of conversations that really interested her. She wanted to know more about Loki, what made him who he was beyond just the negative things he'd been through. That and his ability to 'cast spells' was fascinating. She didn't believe in magic as a scientist so she really wanted t a long conversation sometime as to how he did his tricks.

"She did, she worked with me much more often since my brother had no talent for it." It was Loki's turn to switch his gaze skyward – it was still difficult to talk about the absence of Frigga from his life. He'd never admit it aloud but he missed his mother dearly, far more than he could have predicted before her murder. "I always took more to the study of such things. I've joined my fair amount of parties through the years as is the Asgardian way but more often I enjoyed picking up a book in the library. What about you?"

"I was always star-gazing, long before I knew about any of this I dreamed there was something out here. I guess we weren't that different though, I always liked studying more than sports." Jane stated, smiling a little at the idea of a teenage Loki with his nose in a book. "Of course, I was never much of a prankster."

"There was little hiding it after I was caught for making Sif's hair fall out." Loki answered, the cant of his lips pleased with his memory of the event. "She was livid at me for decades...well, I don't think she ever fully got over the transformation. She'd been really proud of her long golden hair and when it grew back in black she was less than happy."

Jane's mouth hung open slightly, she shook her head in a bit of disbelief. It shouldn't have surprised her that Loki was a bit of a bully but it was a little shocking that he would risk being killed at such a young age by Sif. "Why would you do that?"

"She told me my magic would never be of real use when compared to a blade. That mere illusions could never cause permanent damage." Loki shrugged a bit as if it was natural that he had replied to Sif in the manner he did. "I proved to her my magic served to augment the world well enough when I so desired."

"No wonder she never seems to like you." Jane stated, then added. "Don't ever do that to me."

"Do you think I would?" Loki asked, his cheerful tone dropping away. He could still augment his emotions like a leaf changed path on the wind. Jane blinked at him, not expecting the sudden change; that was a part of him she wasn't sure she'd ever adjust to.

"Well, yes, a little, if I annoyed you enough." Jane answered honestly. "Are you going to tell me you don't have a tendency to overreact when people annoy you? After that story?"

Loki couldn't keep a straight face on Jane's observation, nodding a little as he let out a small laugh at the matter-of-fact reply.

"I will give you that. You need not worry Jane Foster, I wouldn't adjust a single cell when it comes to you." His deep voice had dropped into a whisper with the compliment. Jane's heart started racing, what was it about admiration from Loki that so flustered her even now? His emerald vision burned into her and she couldn't match it, glancing toward the horizon again.

"We've made a fair appearance here, from the songs I'd imagine people aren't still paying us much mind. Shall we walk? I don't believe you've seen the gardens yet." Loki offered his arm and she gave him a nervous smile before accepting it. Even though they'd already been together very intimately Jane gave off such an innocent ambiance. Perhaps it was that distinct virtuous feature that most drew Loki to her...

**End Chapter**


	23. Garden

As always thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad there are so many other fans of Loki and Jane out there. (Of course Loki though – who wouldn't love him?) Whew, I survived the weekend. Now to survive another week... As an aside: there is some more citrus this chapter. You were warned.

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** _**Garden**_

"_In gardens, beauty is a by-product. The main business is sex and death."_

_**-Sam Llewelyn**_

An array of color spread out around them, all cast in a shimmering pale blue illumination coming from the robin egg blue blooms of the trees themselves. The area lacked the more golden fiery glow that sustained most of the light of Asgard, instead it had a much more gentle ambiance. It was otherworldly even while being on an alien planet – certainly Jane found herself staring in interest at the complex floral landscaping. In particular the clearly non-earth trees. The petals would continue to shine after they fell from the branches; their glow encompassed even the cobblestone paths that wound through the secluded reprieve.

She'd been interested in the stars but this too was magnificent. She hadn't known there was a set of gardens on the upper levels of the palace, more or less so heavily grown that she couldn't see a hint of the buildings around her within minutes of their entry. On the contrary it felt as if they'd gone far from the bustling palace that had stolen the last few days while she recovered. Jane couldn't help but try and stare at everything, it was all so magnificent – every inch appeared as if it had been placed to make those within so lost in the glowing forest they'd never know how close the advanced civilization actually was.

After a while the forest opened into a small clearing where the gentle trickle of water could be heard. It was a little darker here as there were fewer of the radiant blossom's but she could still see well enough. A small stream, that seemed almost like mercury in the starlight, surrounded a separated island with a few bridges built of the white cobblestone that lead throughout. There was nothing on the island but the grass on and around it was a bit thicker, softer, than other places.

"It's gorgeous..." Jane stated, walking a few steps further in, so she could take in the stars as well as the iridescent frame of the horizon the trees made. "I didn't know there was anything like this in the palace."

"It is a place I often come to think, the grounds are reserved for myself and the keepers that maintain them." Loki replied, distracted in his own right as he looked around. It was his first visit since Frigga's death. "My mother had the place commissioned for me when I hit my thousandth year."

"This is all yours?" Jane asked, the idea that this was a birthday gift was just so...tremendous. "Man, I didn't even get a car when I hit sixteen. It's so lovely..."

"I'm glad you like it." Loki moved onto the center island and sat down, then laid back on the grass. Jane had to stifle a giggle – the all powerful king of Asgard laying on the grass star-gazing like a kid was certainly a ponderous sight. She walked over the bridge and followed suit – the view here was definitely more magnificent than it had been on the balcony. It was as if she could see every star for millions of miles it was so clear.

"Thank you. For bringing me here." Jane reached over and took his hand, squeezing it and beaming as she looked at the sky. This was really the sort of place Loki spent his time? It felt as if he'd opened up to her without hardly saying anything. Showing her his hidden hideaway where he escaped to get a reprieve from the rest of his troubles – it was touching.

"You are welcome here anytime." Loki replied, turning on his side, head propped up with an elbow as he glanced over Jane before his eyes met hers. The gown she'd been given for the event today was a pale blue – it actually blended into the color scheme of his garden quite well. It complimented her form, but then most clothing seemed to do that. "I will make certain the guards know that you are allowed entry."

Jane felt the flush returning to her cheeks as Loki made no attempt to hide the fact that he'd just checked her out so fully she felt as if he was undressing her with his mind. She wouldn't be surprised if he was...

Even while he was doing something so thoughtful she could see the same fire in his eyes that had consumed her that first afternoon when they were together. His bright jade gaze a clear contrast to the field of cerulean colors around them, how was it with just a stare he could make her mouth dry and the rest of her perspire?

"Thank you." Jane managed to get the words out while still actually sounding like herself. Licking her lips and trying to overcome the ache he inspired in her abdomen, that first day they'd been together she'd gone a bit...overboard. She didn't really want to do that again...it was a little embarrassing...

"My pleasure." Loki replied, leaning closer. He was about to kiss her again, apparently he had realized she was now uninjured. Jane panicked and glanced down so he ended up getting her cheek instead. She was afraid of letting herself go again...she could still hear the rumors about her possibly being queen. See the glances of people that seemed to assume she was just here to be Loki's mistress. Jane had to keep herself reasonable. She couldn't go sleeping with Loki all the time. Not only would that give truth to the glances...she'd forgotten to bring her birth control with her to Asgard...and she did not want to be bringing any little Loki's or Jane's into the world. She was resolved that their relationship was definitely not ready for that step.

"What's wrong?" Loki's finger caught the bottom of her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. Why did he have to whisper like -that-, the alteration was mild but it was clear that he did not have thoughts of the chaste variety. Why was he so unfairly attractive? The strong curve of his jaw, the slight upward curl of his lips – which she already knew to be velvet soft. Did he have to be so bloody close? It would have been all too easy to close the distance, throw caution to the wind.

Loki meanwhile was more concerned that her sudden withdrawal had everything to do with his brother's appearance and memory of her. She'd been particularly concerned about Thor, which left Loki not realizing what her real hesitation was about. Yet he didn't voice those concerns, asking another question that was logical, if a bit loaded. "Are you still in pain?"

"No, I think I'm healed now. I um, I just thought it might be better to relax a little." Jane answered which sounded lame even to her ears. She still far too tempted to lean in herself and she glanced down again to try and keep her brain in control as opposed to her hormones. When had his arm settled over her? His fingers stroking her right side were all too tempting...yet she didn't want to push him away...the attention felt nice after several nights of only sleeping. Still, how did one broach the topic of Asgardian birth control? Did they even have that here? If they didn't she'd have to arrange a trip back to earth...which she should probably do anyway. Darcy must be flipping out.

"You weren't nearly so subdued when you pressed me under the water a few days ago," Loki reminded. Since she'd turned away from him he leaned forward to kiss her ear instead, nibbling at the lobe a moment before adding a whispered question. His breathe against her skin not at all helping her poise. "What's inspired this sudden desire for celibacy?"

Constraint was not one of Jane's strong points, it was why she often ended up hitting people she shouldn't. Or tackled things she might not have been fully prepared for yet. If she didn't tell him about her concerns he was going to seduce her very swiftly to the point that she no longer cared. "Uh, well...I..."

He'd returned to kissing her neck, barely drawing his teeth along her flesh as his hand traced along her stomach now instead of her side, it's placement already dangerously low. She could feel him smile against her when she let out a whimper. Then she shook her head, unsure of how she managed the leap of control, pulling away again, looking at him in what couldn't have been an expression with any sign of discipline. "Stop it, I don't want to get pregnant."

Well, that was one way to broach the topic. Of course, she could have used any number of better phrasing's but he was making it quite difficult to speak, or think, at all – more or less with any delicacy. "Sorry, but uh...I don't have birth control, hell I don't know if you even have that here."

Loki blinked in surprise at her outburst, then started laughing, leaning down to hide his face as she immediately offered a sour expression at his amusement. Still, he couldn't help it. He'd been so concerned her reserved reactions were the result of his brother that it was a relief to see his misgivings were unjustified. In truth, her concerns were reasonable, but that just made it more amusing that she'd been resisting him so fully as opposed to just saying something.

"It's not funny." Jane stated, which only inspired him to laugh more. Try as he might to stifle the laughter since it would likely only end in more frustration on her end. He was still grinning when he looked up at her displeased face.

"That is something that we can remedy with the healers tomorrow." Loki stated, figuring it best to put her concerns to rest before she grew too cross. "Is that the only reason for your restraint?"

_"That and the rumors that you wanna make me queen."_ Jane thought to herself but instead of saying it aloud she simply shook her head negatively. "No, but I really don't wanna be a mommy just yet."

"Understandable, I'm not looking for a child at the moment either." Loki stated, still amused at the reason for her repression. "However, I'd imagine if we take care of it tomorrow then you'll be perfectly safe."

Jane was considering explaining the earth phrase 'better safe than sorry' but he was staring at her as his teeth latched onto the top of her dress and started to pull it downward. That lewd picture along with the way his hand was sliding down between her legs left her mind far from reasonable. It was a wonder she didn't give up on any idea of ever resisting him then and there.

"Loki, we're in the middle of a field." She tried a different tactic, it wasn't as if she actually wanted to tell him no. In all honesty her body was all for the way he was petting her...so maybe she could reason with him. It was only tomorrow, she could convince him to wait one more night, maybe?

"Your point is?" The satin tenor of a whisper functioned as much as an aphrodisiac as any scent or food ever would. How did he do that? His hand moved lower, pulling up the fabric of the dress in his way so he could move beneath it. Somehow he'd already gotten her dress low enough that soon her breast would be exposed to the air – when exactly had he unzipped it? He really was a little too skilled at slight-of-hand.

"Someone could see us." Jane felt as if she was losing this battle post haste – and was having trouble remembering exactly why she should care. Her fingers had already betrayed her- exploring Loki's chest and back, pulling free a few of his buttons before she'd even noted it herself. Why was her body so damn treacherous?

"There's no one here." Loki reassured in a purr of a voice that made her body ache nearly as much as the light pressure he teased her with over the lingerie styled undergarments they'd dressed her in. She really had to start insisting on picking out her own clothing...

"Doesn't mean someone couldn't walk in on..." Jane interrupted herself with a sudden intake of breath, her back arching of it's own accord as Loki finally freed her breasts to the cool air a moment before he took one into his mouth. What little stability she had left was starting to crumble swiftly away when he pulled the cloth free of being a barrier and slipped his fingers inside of her. She gasped, unable to finish whatever thought she'd started a moment before.

"Loki..." She hissed, still hoping with the barest measure of control to avoid this so she wouldn't need to stress for a month...

Yet, her mentioning his name only seemed to goad him further, and he growled in possessive reply to her half-protest.

Jane pulled his head up to her face, kissing him deeply, her own discipline was quickly failing so she instead pushed him onto his back. Moving on top of him and leaning into him. She almost gave in when he pulled her hips against him. Instead she broke from his lips, kissing down along his chest – her hands had gotten the fabric free some time ago, and now were working on undoing his pants as her lips drifted ever closer to his waist. He wasn't stopping her so she supposed this was a bit of a win...and a fair alternative to what she was worried about. Besides, she wanted to pleasure him as much as he had her. She almost grinned when his nails dug into her shoulders at nothing more than a light kiss on the peak of him. She'd prove he wasn't the only one that could make the other writhe or whimper.

**End Chapter**


	24. Deception

Thanks you guys, as always, for all the kind words. Last chapter was supposed to be a bit of a fade to black at the end. My apologies to anyone that misread it, my bad - apparently I'm a horrific tease. Hope you enjoy the continuing story as it unfolds : )

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** _**Deception**_

"_We are never deceived; we deceive ourselves."_

_**-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**_

_"You can't be serious." Jane was scowling as she stared at Loki – who wasn't looking at her, instead he was looking at one of his papers. A sure sign he knew how livid his reply had just made her but not wanting to face it. "I've been gone for two weeks – Darcy's probably freaking out – Erik's definitely freaking out if she told him. They probably contacted those Shield bastards and if they haven't I'd really rather talk to them before they did. I need to go back and tell them everything is all right. Not to mention I have to buy gifts for people, I still haven't done that and Christmas is only ten days away!"_

_Jane was less than pleased by the manner in which Loki had lackadaisically told her she couldn't return to Earth – it was her home. Even if she was Asgardian now she still had friends and family – that were probably worried out of their mind's about her now that she had been gone so long. It had just stolen her attention for so long, she hadn't realized til yesterday she should probably go back and assure them Loki hadn't killed her and left her in a ditch somewhere. Yesterday however she was a bit busy speaking with the Asgardian healers so she'd had to wait._

_"It isn't as simple as just jumping into the Bi-Frost. I can't protect you if you are on earth, and I can't watch Sif's every move, I would not put it past her to attempt to go after you." Loki explained, a bit exasperated at the lack of care Jane appeared to have for herself. "She will be leaving with Thor to finish their work on Yodemheim in a few days time. I will be able to arrange a guard to accompany you then."_

_Jane set her jaw, keeping herself from saying something she'd regret. Every day she waited her friends could only be getting more worried. If they hadn't already contacted the tools from SHIELD she'd certainly rather stop them. Of course, when she returned to Asgard with Loki she didn't expect almost anything that had followed – the world was just backwards compared to when she'd found Loki a month before._

_"I know that you keep eyes on Sif at all times." Jane finally decided to go with a more reasonable route than name calling. "She's not going to come after me without you knowing what she's doing. And there aren't really many people on Earth that could hurt me even if you didn't have me take guards."_

_"I could think of a few." Loki replied, the memory of the Avengers wasn't that old. They never did get him that drink they'd promised him..._

_"The Avengers aren't going to come busting in the door of my little apartment." Jane could tell where Loki was going with his observation by the way he just barely pursed his lips. He only did that when he really didn't like something happening or the memory of something that had happened. "Just let me go to the Bi-Frost when other groups are heading out for their police shifts or whatever it is they do and I'll leave then. I can wear a cloak, no one even has to know I left. Everyone's so busy being wasted I doubt they'd notice."_

_Loki didn't want Jane to leave at all, even putting aside the excuses that the Avengers or SHIELD could try and use her against him should they discover their relationship he didn't want her gone. If she left she might decide not to return, so he would certainly rather not let her leave at all. Yet the manner in which she was glaring at him indicated he would be enjoying her company less and less the longer he forced her to stay. He was half tempted to knock her out and tie her to his bed. Of course, he doubted she would appreciate that sort of response either. Her friends were human, hopefully they would die sooner rather than later and then she wouldn't have any reason to leave Asgard._

_"Fine, I will arrange some guards to accompany you this evening." Loki remarked finally, it would be easier than dealing with her displeasure for days. "I'd rather you not go unattended."_

Jane had wanted to argue even that, what was she supposed to say to explain off the Asgardian bodyguard coming with her back to Midgard? Of course, if she argued too much Loki might have changed his mind about allowing her to go at all. And this was still better than the half-dozen he'd first wanted to send, she'd managed to reason him down to just one.

Compromise was a part of relationships right? She just sighed and accepted the fact that at least she was getting to go home. Nervous as she stood near the edge of the Bi-Frost – she had only ridden it twice – and the last time she'd nearly been fried by lightning. It seemed much less fun now than after the first time she'd been on it.

"Um, just don't talk too much to my friends, and don't attack anybody." Jane was saying as she waited for them to turn the complex room the right direction. She really had to get Loki to make a day – or a week – or longer – on just learning about the Bi-Frost. She wanted to take it apart to see how it worked...

After a few more minutes they were through the wild tunnel that connected them back to Earth and Jane found herself standing in the parking lot of her apartment complex. She smiled a little, maybe it'd been a while but the apartment was hers. It wasn't nearly as grandiose as Loki's quarters but it felt nice to be back to the life she knew, something she had a command of. She climbed up the stairs, aware of the armored clanking of the man behind her – couldn't Loki have at least agreed to put him in clothing that didn't make it look like he worked at Medieval Times?

When she reached her door it opened for her, Darcy staring wide eyed before jumping forward to hug her. "Jane! Where the hell have you been? Are you all right? What's going on? Whoa, who's shiny pants? Where's Loki?"

"I'll explain, I'll explain, can we go inside first?" Jane asked. Glancing at the armored bodyguard she added. "Can you wait out here? Darcy's my friend she won't hurt me."

The man at least took up a post near the door so Jane supposed that was better than him following her absolutely everywhere. She looked around her apartment, it had several more take out containers than the last time she visited and there were blankets on the couch so apparently Darcy had been staying here. Her friends concern was touching, and also made Jane feel more guilty about not returning sooner.

"Okay, so spill, where the hell have you been for two weeks? You didn't get more weird space destructo matter stuck in your body did you?" Darcy certainly had a way to come up with some strange explanations...

"Uh not exactly no. I ah, helped get Loki back to Asgard." Jane replied, picking a soda out of the fridge – she needed to go to the store again. Though the prospect of doing that with the guard Loki assigned was too much to actually consider tonight. "A lot's happened since then, I sort of lost track of time. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Given your shiny infantry guy outside I'd guessed that much." Darcy commented. "What the hell happened?" "Well, after we got back to Asgard, I sort of spoke to Odin on Loki's behalf..." Jane started, expecting Darcy to attack her about it immediately and surprised when her friend handed her a bag of chips instead. "And well, Odin decided to pardon him. They gave him back his status and what not..."

"Whoa, that's a long way from throwing away the key..." Darcy was curious, she didn't seem judgmental which was great so far. Jane didn't expect it to last. She took a long drink of her coke – wishing she'd of mixed some alcohol in before launching into the rest of her story. Leaving out illicit details, as well as a few select things (like becoming an Asgardian) but not the overall theme of what had taken place. Jane needed to talk to someone about her relationship and Darcy was the closest thing to a best friend Jane had.

By the time Jane had finished at least an hour had passed. For the most part Darcy had just listened – which was a bit out of character for her but at least she was being understanding. Once she was done there was a long moment of silence before the younger woman spoke again.

"So, let me get this straight. Muscles forgot you, and started sleeping with girl muscles. While they were bonking you decided tall, dark and evil was hot and held him down. Then Muscles came back and remembered you but you would rather be with tall dark and evil?" Darcy had a way of making most things sound so much less serious than they actually were. "Can I have Muscles?"

"Darcy..." Jane rolled her eyes, of course that was her friends first thought.

"What, can't blame me for asking, isn't he pissed?" Darcy was curious. In the end it didn't matter to her who Jane wanted to be with. If anything it was good the girl was getting any at all after her two years of pining over Thor. Loki was probably all aggressive in bed too – Darcy smirked a little to herself. She'd have to save that remark for when she wanted to turn Jane red.

"Well, they fought a little yeah." Jane replied. "But they're not trying to kill each other anymore...which is nice. I still think he's pretty heartbroken but I can't really just change my mind. He was cheating on me for weeks and..."

Jane's thought didn't get to finish, she heard arguing outside and went to check. Her guard wasn't allowing Erik to knock. He looked just as crazy as ever, his hair disheveled and his eyes a bit manic – but at least he was wearing pants.

"Hey it's okay, he's my friend too." Jane was curious if she would have to do this for all visitors. But the guard didn't argue and let Erik by. Jane was enveloped by a hug a moment later, she felt gratitude and guilt both as the older man hugged her. She closed the door, still awkward about the retinue Loki had assigned but mostly concerned for Erik.

"I was so worried, are you all right? Loki isn't here is he?" Erik backed off on that thought, looking around uncomfortably. Did Darcy have to tell Erik Loki was still alive? It didn't seem to be doing him any good...he was fully dressed but his socks were two different colors.

"Um, no he's not here." Jane replied. "He's still on Asgard."

"Good...good." Erik nodded to himself. "He's not in your brain is he? That's really not a good experience."

"No...he's not in my brain." Jane felt a bit as if she'd been splashed with cold water...this had been Loki's fault. He'd broken one of her closest friends...and she'd slept with him. She kept defending him...but this made Thor's point all the more clear to her. Loki had never shown even an ounce of guilt for what he'd done to Erik, or to the other people on earth.

"Great...I've been researching the site since Darcy told me about your disappearing. We thought you must have traveled from the warehouse but as far as I can tell no portals have opened their since about a month ago, give or take a week. Then the last time before that was when you and Thor walked through – the convergence made it a lot more difficult to get readings." Erik stated, holding out one of his devices. He'd been trying to find her...that was really sweet...

"Wait, you figured out how to trace when portals have been made?" Jane's interest was peaked. Even if Erik was crazy now, he was definitely more brilliant – the madness had left him more of a genius as well. "How?"

"Well, there are changes in the surrounding atmosphere that remain, imprints on the soil and the like." Erik replied, launching into an explanation that Darcy didn't really understand but Jane was nodding to. Only a few minutes back on earth and they were already geeking it up.

"These are great..." Jane stated, it was almost another hour later and she was looking over the readings that Erik had taken. There was a lot of detail she would have never known to look for. Whenever happened when he was possessed by Loki and the alien technology it must have left something more in his mind to make him able to leap to the conclusions as to how to track things like portals. Build this sort of equipment. "...the readings are so different though. I'd of thought that the one that dropped Loki on earth a month ago would still look a lot like the ones from the convergence. It displaced him in time..."

"I don't think so." Erik answered, pointing at a few of the lines of data. "See, this is a lot more stable, you can see a clear point where it started and ended. It's similar to the one that you and Thor walked through but it is still much more recent and clearly more stable as you can see here."

Jane nodded quietly, it was true, the data wasn't as blurred as all the portals he'd found regarding the convergence. If her hypothesis as to Loki's portal having been from then was correct then it should have had some of the same degradation. Of course this was by far not an exact science...Erik had just recently figured out how to do it at all...but the evidence indicated it was only a month ago that the portal had opened.

Loki had lied to her? There was no way he'd survived in that condition for the entire time between his 'death' and when she'd found him. Jane bit her lip...was Thor right? Had he been lying to her this entire time? If that was the case, then how far did the deception go? He'd said he needed her to return to Asgard – she'd convinced his father he was a decent guy. She was probably the only reason he sat on the throne now...Jane bit her lip. She didn't want to believe it...she'd really thought that she was special to him. But now...

"Jane, you all right?" Darcy set a hand on her shoulder and Jane snapped out of her thoughts, nodding and offering Darcy a smile. Trying to reassure her friend. She couldn't speak her concerns aloud yet – she would need to talk to Loki – see what he said to her. See why he had kept this from her...

"Yeah I'm good." Jane managed to say it with less emotion than she thought possible. Loki must have worn off on her cause she was getting quite good at lying. "I'm just tired I think. I'm gonna get some sleep. I need to go Christmas shopping tomorrow."

"Cool, I'm gonna go too – I haven't gotten anything yet either. And we need to stop for hot coco." Darcy announced. "So yeah, Erik and I will get going soon. I can lock up when I leave, you want me to give your extra guard dude the couch?"

The person Loki had insisted she take with her for her safety. Was that just a part of his act as well? A well choreographed appearance of concern when it was all just manipulation...

Jane nodded absently, heading off toward her room. She appreciated that Darcy had jumped in to help. She wasn't certain she'd know how to deal with the man assigned to her by Loki – for all she knew he could be here to spy on her.

The brunette was staring at her ceiling after she laid down...now that she thought back – she'd been the one to assume that his portal must have overlapped. Sure it was set up to look that way, and he'd helped that story along but her assumption had fueled everything else. Yet, he'd seemed honestly sick several times...was he just that good of an actor? Were all their interactions just carefully plotted out moments? Even when they'd...

She closed her eyes, she didn't want to cry anymore, she'd done that enough for a lifetime the past few weeks. She knew this was a possibility when she'd gone after Loki, that it was going to end in her getting hurt. She wanted to go back then and there to confront him but she was afraid she would overreact if she didn't sleep on it, didn't give herself some time to do what she needed to on earth.

Perhaps she was wrong...maybe he really had appeared as a part of the convergence and Erik's machine was just buggy. Yet, her anxieties kept her up well into the night...

**End Chapter**


	25. Fret

Whee, as always thanks for the kind remarks. It really does make me feel nice each time I get any feedback. Life's hectic with Christmas incoming but I shall try to get up another chapter for sure before the end of the week!

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** _**Fret**_

"_I have learned not to do predictions. It's not helpful, psychologically. I don't sit and fret about things."_

_**-Mumia Abu-Jamal**_

The mall was at the height of festivity. The speakers were playing a fairly upbeat 'jingle bell rock'. There were decorations hanging every ten feet from the ceiling and most of the shops themselves had lights or trees, or some other form of ornaments to keep up with the spirit of the holidays. There were more people than Jane normally saw but then usually she'd of finished her shopping when she was on Asgard.

It was difficult to concentrate on buying anything as it was, her mind kept drifting back to loki and the fact that he had somehow tricked or lied to her. The lack of knowing the truth was eating at her far worse than it should have. They'd only just started dating in any official capacity, she shouldn't be that surprised that she'd been fooled by him. Still, she couldn't help but be bothered, their time together had felt legitimate to her. The way he would look at her, the small methods by which his body language changed between her and others – had it all been prepared in advance? But to what end? He already had anything he could want from her. He didn't want children so why continue he farce once he'd gotten the crown?

It didn't help that the 'guard' he sent with was following her at a distance and often getting lots of stares or photos from passerby – too bad he refused to wait at the house. Jane was doing her best to ignore the fact he was there in hopes no one realized it was her the weirdo was following. No more guards unless they can blend in better...possibly no more at all...

Jane picked up a word a day calendar from one of the carts lining the malls busy hallways – it would work for Erik. She didn't really know what he needed and he used to have one on his desk so maybe he'd appreciate it. She couldn't really concentrate on getting anything too specific, her mind kept turning back to the fact that she'd been lied too.

It annoyed her, Loki's lack of truth was making it impossible to actually enjoy this and normally she liked going out shopping for the holidays. She didn't have many people to buy for but she supposed that just made it less of a chore than most people seemed to feel it was. Except for now, she just wanted to finish and get back to Asgard so she could find out what the hell was going on.

What made her the most nervous was what if she was assuming incorrectly again. If he had truly been hurt and she accused him of not being then it could destruct everything they had built. As it was Loki was guarded and distrustful of others after the way his family had treated him. If she just outright accused him of lying without any real proof then she could just be letting everyone else's negative talk of him influence her. Still, now that she'd seen Erik's data she couldn't just ignore it.

Erik's machine had been quite detailed...if he had something like that then maybe Asgard had things like that as well. She could try and get one and double-check for herself that Loki hadn't lied to her...of course how the hell would she get it without his help? She didn't want to ask Thor – she couldn't really trust him to remain a neutral party – or any of his friends. Even considering it made her feel just as deceitful as everyone said Loki was.

She stepped up to the front of the line, setting down the calendar and paying – which was another problem. While she dealt with things on Asgard she wasn't making a pay check here on earth. She hadn't been rich to begin with – and while she had enough to buy gifts – the lack of any money was going to make keeping her apartment pretty difficult after a month or two when her savings ran dry. She needed to decide soon if she was going to live on Asgard or just stay on earth – she'd glided over becoming an Asgardian with Darcy or Erik. She had no idea how she would tell them without possibly causing more of a rift after her choice of relationship. Darcy hadn't really seemed to judge but she knew Erik wouldn't approve if she told him. Darcy would probably think it was 'cool'.

Jane took a deep breath, looking over Spencer's outside window and then walking inside. She was supposed to be looking for something for Darcy while they took a break from shopping together. She supposed she could get the girl some shot glasses – she'd mentioned a few times wanting them – Jane assumed the hints weren't supposed to be subtle.

She sighed again, frustrated at her own inability to get Loki out of her mind. This was almost as bad as the time Thor had left her on earth – she'd waited like a lost puppy in that desert in New Mexico until well after the sun had gown down just the first day. It was months before her friends convinced her continuing her work she might find him again. Was she always going to be the whimpering idiot who trusted men far more than she should?

It wasn't as if Thor had been any better – he'd left her for ages...and then outright forgot about her...Asgardian's made shitty boyfriends. She at least knew that much after her personal experiences – or maybe it was just Asgardian royalty. Either way, she didn't know how to react and that bothered her most of all. She knew that she should assume the worst but after the way Loki had looked at her she just couldn't...her heart was just sore after all the shocks it'd been through lately.

She picked out a few glasses she thought Darcy would like, setting them on the counter when she reached the front of the line. Then walking back out of the store with a bag shortly thereafter. She still had a few minutes before she was supposed to meet up with her friend in the food court. They always stopped at a privately owned place here that made great hot chocolate – well at least they had the past two years so she supposed it was becoming a tradition.

Jane just walked, half window shopping as she moved. Pausing at a men's clothing store, one of the ties reminded her of the same green the god she was agonizing over wore. It was the same dark forest color that he favored...

In her pocket a crumpled list had a half-dozen names on it...Loki was one of those. She'd jotted down the list so she wouldn't forget anyone – like her neighbors since they'd given her a fruit basket last year. But now getting something for Loki seemed presumptuous – a tie wouldn't really mean much to the god anyway – he could will his clothing to change. Not much need for garments when she took that into mind. What sort of gift could she get him that would compare to what he already had anyway? He was king of Asgard...possibly by her intervention – that seemed reward enough.

Besides, when he could just be using her it seemed silly to buy him anything at all...

She walked past the shop and went ahead toward the food court – the sooner their day out ended the faster she could return and try to figure out what had actually happened. Even if she did ask him about it nicely he might lie about the lie...his deception certainly wasn't one of a single level. He'd said himself he was a master of mischief, of trickery. Now that she knew he had lied to her how could she tell if anything else he'd said was honest at all?

"Hey, you all right?" Darcy caught up to her, her friend looking concerned. "You look horrible."

"I'm fine." Jane lied. She didn't believe it herself. She had been close to tears. Why the hell did the concept bother her so much anyway? She hadn't had that much more time to get to know him, it should just be natural that she was fooled. She should be angry at herself, not at him, he was just doing what came easily to him. She was the idiot that let it happen.

"You're a pretty horrible liar." Darcy replied bluntly. "Something's really gotten to you. Was there something in all of Erik's scientific mumbo-jumbo? What happened?"

"I...don't know yet. I'm not sure Darcy." Jane answered, she was becoming much too good at sighing piteously. "I just need to talk to Loki about it."

"Then go." Darcy answered, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "I understand. I can drink hot coco on my own."

"But I was going to stay through Christmas." Jane couldn't know how her conversation would go – or even if she and Loki worked this out if she'd be able to visit again before then. They'd always hung out for Christmas. She didn't want to just up and leave her friends.

"Look, all I know is that yesterday when you arrived you seemed tired but happy, and now you're all 'I accidentally ran over my own dog and my truck stopped working country song' sort of depressed." Darcy replied. "You have things you gotta work out. You aren't doing any good moping here, none of us want to see you like that. You certainly don't make very good company like this."

How was it her loud intern had gotten so insightful about Jane's feelings? She nodded a little, the comments were true enough – if a little harsh. Jane wasn't exactly spouting the holiday spirit. She glanced toward her guard and back to Darcy. "Uh, can you take my bags back to the apartment?"

"Can do. Go get em." Darcy replied cheerfully, picking up the offered bags.

"Don't open those." Jane called back, if she could help it she'd still get back to earth for the holiday. However, she already felt slightly better just walking toward her guard. "We're going back, come on we should go out to somewhere less conspicuous."

- - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - -

Loki rubbed fingers along his left temple, the daily monotony of the crown was not an aspect that he liked by any means, the ministers had been going on about funding for a road in the northern most part of the city for the better part of an hour. Arguing with each other as to where to get the funds – or if the road was needed at all. Generally he didn't let them go on for this long but unlike several other days where he'd been much more focused today his mind kept wandering. That, and he didn't really care, this topic was so mundane it was painful. He idly pondered if they'd picked this particular case just to further his torment.

With new gatekeeper's still being trained there were none anywhere near the level of skill that Heimdall had possessed. It was a pity Loki had been forced to kill the man, certainly he would have appreciated his ability to watch any world while Jane was back on Midgaurd. Though Heimdall would have been an impossible asset to keep – he would have seen too easily Loki's plots if he looked carefully enough. His death had been one of the first orders Loki was forced to make. None yet were versed enough in the sort of magic it took to function as gatekeeper to be able to check in on Jane for him. Probably by the time any were that versed she would have already given up her time on Earth.

"It doesn't matter, the road is unneeded by most, it appears as if only some of the minister's here would like to have it to make their personal travel between villa's easier. It's not something that the court will pay for. If you want it so badly, you are quite welcome to pay for it yourselves." Loki bit into the conversation when people glanced at him for a final call. And his observations were true – he was not blind to the corruption within his own court. Loki knew all too well the men of the council – he'd spent a fair amount of time growing up getting to know their secrets intimately – it's why several of them were so against his standing as ruler. No one wanted there arbiter of law to know their dirty secrets.

Not that Loki was adverse to compromise- he wouldn't mind allowing the occasional personal interest to slide through the ranks but this was just an attempt to undermine him. It was insulting that they thought they could get approval for such a measure. He had no problems calling them on it – all the more ironic given he still fretted over his own dishonesty with Jane. Yet, no one questioned him – apparently they were wise enough not to attempt to push him when he was already not in the best of moods. The topic moved on and he was left to glance toward one of the windows, he could see the bi-frost activating in the distance – but that was normal. There were constant coming and going's with his father's funeral celebration still in full swing, he half-wished he could use it to go after Jane.

It was only the first day after her having left last night and he was already missing the damnably likable woman. She was making it difficult to even act as ruler – the one thing he'd always wanted. His birthright, and she had him losing interest. Not that today had been anything but drivel compared to more compelling aspects of rule but it was still the principle of the matter. Other days when dealing with these details he'd looked forward to seeing or working with her more than he realized...did she really expect him to tolerate two weeks of her absence? He had barely slept the night before...

The rest of his afternoon was just as bothersome, by the time he escaped the gathering of minister's he was quite content with a plan of just remaining in his room catching up on reports. The more he got done ahead of time now the more he could focus on Jane's training later. What he didn't expect was for her to be settled in his quarters when he got there. Had she felt the same absence? No, her expression was dark, something had happened...

"Hey um, I know I'm not supposed to be back already but uh..." Jane had resolved herself that she had to speak to him about this. Even if he explained it off as a coincidence she had to know. "...Erik figured out a way to track portals and get information on them."

Loki already didn't like where this was going...what did she know and what did she only suspect? He couldn't be certain so saying anything would be showing his hand too soon. He waited for her to continue instead of saying anything.

"The portal you came through a month ago...it couldn't have been from the convergence...the readings were much too different...even if it was at a different point in time. There was none of the break down at all that happened then." Jane stated, her explanation was true. It was the exact science of the machine Erik had come up with, though she was really hoping she wasn't wrong. "There was more to your appearance on Earth than you lead me to believe wasn't there?"

There it was, one of the questions he didn't want to answer. She already knew some of the science, and honestly if his own people thought to check they could figure out that she was correct. There was no chance the portal he took would lead back to that time. They wouldn't be able to track that he'd started on Asgard but this was still enough of a discrepancy for him to regret not having done something about the girl's mortal friends sooner.

"Are you going to say anything?" Jane was waiting for him to explain. It was clear she wasn't going to just champion anything he might have to explain this time. But, this could be the only chance he had to come completely clean with her. Did he really want to risk everything on the truth - for this woman that so vexed him?

**End Chapter**


	26. Bleed

As always thanks for all the kind reviews. I have to go into surgery tomorrow, it's minor but still not a comfortable idea. Therefore I dunno when my next post will be. Hopefully I'll feel up to it this weekend.

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** _**Bleed**_

"_And I told you to be patient, and I told you to be fine, and I told you to be balanced, and I told you to be kind, and now all your love is wasted. Then who the hell was I? 'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches, and at the end of all your lies."_

**-Bon Iver, ****_Skinny Love_**

_The hurt was clear from the crushed expression on Jane's face, whatever hope he'd had of holding onto her he'd shattered with the idiocy of acting on a guilty conscience. He'd mistakenly just kept talking, once he'd started explaining he'd just kept going, like a faucet that wouldn't turn off. She was a mixture of horrified and pained given the way she just kept gaping at him. The lack of her saying anything at all was somehow worse than if she had begun yelling at him, or telling him she was disappointed...or anything that wasn't just her staring at him with that betrayed expression on her face._

_"You, you killed your own father..." She finally stated, her voice so colored with emotion that Loki felt as if he might shed tears for her. "...how could you do that? You, you're a monster, just like they all said. How could I have ever thought I could trust you? Do you think I wouldn't tell them? I have to let everyone know what you've done."_

_"Jane wait, I told you because it was driving me insane, not being able to be fully honest with you...I only wanted to be able to tell you everything." Loki heard his own voice break, his usual control gone in the face of her words. She was finally going to leave him...he'd made the biggest mistake he could have made all because he thought for a moment he could fully trust her..._

"Loki!" Jane's voice brought him out of the internal movie playing in his brain. It was just as it always would have been, if he was fully honest with her then he would lose her. He couldn't tell her everything...it would be too much. "Tell me what really happened?"

"I didn't nearly die on Svartalheim, or I didn't come as close to it as I lead you and Thor to believe." Loki launched into a different story. He hoped it would be enough to keep her...this was one of various back up stories he'd practiced in case some difficulty arose. It had measures of truth immersed within – all the best lies always did. "I couldn't stand the idea of returning to prison, trapped there for all eternity. Even the wastes of Svartalheim would be better than that – or at least I thought that at first."

Jane sat back slightly, surprised he'd chosen to tell her the truth...or was it the truth – it was so hard to tell with Loki. She couldn't know if any of this was anymore honest than the first story he'd given her had been. Still, she'd asked the question, she had the responsibility to at least listen to his answer.

"Svartalheim is a ruin, it was a marvel I managed to survive as long as I did. In part it was only because I salvaged supplies from the dark elves crashed ships as well as our own getaway vessel. Eventually I had to track you and Thor, your footsteps led me to the cave where the walls between worlds were once weak. I was able to jump through a portal from there but even if I ended up on Midgard my crimes were too great to escape being put back into a cell." Loki explained.

"But, how did you get to earth, you couldn't just make a portal." Jane wasn't sure if she was seeing weak points in the story because she suddenly didn't trust him or if she was just being nit-picky because she was so angry he had mislead her in the first place.

"I could, I have a dagger that's mystically augmented. It was easy enough to conceal given it's small size – I've had it for centuries. I stole it from the weapon's vault when I was only a few hundred years. Where there are already weak points in space it can recreate portals that have once existed. I couldn't exactly return to Asgard either, where Heimdall might be looking for me. I had to go to Midgard if anywhere, and if I was right you would still be close to the last place you and Thor had vanished." Loki replied, glancing away from the accusing look that was burning in her eyes. Even just this much was enough to set her afire – if he'd of told her everything the things he'd imagined would have no doubt come to pass. He might lose her as it was even with just this change.

"Okay, so why the deception?" Jane asked, still very wary, for the most part the story held up. She could see him tricking Thor to survive out of prison. She wasn't sure she could blame him for that much...he had still helped them. He'd saved Thor before he set up the illusion of his death.

"I knew even if I returned to earth if the wrong people spotted me I'd in up in a prison as assuredly as I would returning to Asgard. Unless I was found by the right person, in the right circumstances..." He glanced up to Jane's ire.

"Me," Jane frowned more, getting up from her chair, suddenly sitting felt vulnerable. She shook her head. "But why, your father hated me, what could I possibly do?"

"I decided the only manner in which I could get fair treatment was to have a witness to speak on my behalf. If Odin learned I'd avoided my punishment, even for a short time, do you really believe I wouldn't be in that cell right now?" Loki retorted, shaking his head negatively at Jane's implication she could do nothing. "Odin might have disliked you, but Thor trusted your judgment and father always favored Thor. I assumed Thor would be there when we returned...that we would be found almost immediately instead of having to wait for weeks. I couldn't have predicted Heimdall's lack of presence, or that Odin would have already gone ahead with his plans for Thor."

"Then why return at all, you knew Thor wouldn't remember me, and he wouldn't be able to speak for you even if it was on my behalf." Jane shook her head, this all seemed a bit fantastic – yet it was the sort of detailed plotting that people warned her to be worried about when it came to Loki. "And why keep me here? What more do I have to do with your machinations? Why play with my heart? Why make me Asgardian? Do you hate Thor so much you had to break me just to harm him? Or am I just some strange prize because I was once with him?"

Loki swallowed the lump that rose in his throat as Jane came closer with each accusation, her words more cutting than any blade could have been. He blinked several times, fighting as his eyes jumped left and right before he finally managed to look at her again. "I knew father would feel he owed Thor something after betraying his trust. It was a long shot but better than hiding for eternity in the shadows looking over my shoulder."

"And me?" Jane cursed herself, she swore she wasn't going to cry...but he'd been playing her from the beginning. This was all some sick twisted game he'd devised to...do whatever it was he wanted to do. "You had your status, you got a damn crown, why continue to lie to me? Why..."

"I didn't mean to keep you here. At first I thought offering you immortality would bother my father enough that it was worth the exchange. And I wasn't lying, you were the one mortal I could tolerate enough to try it. Then yes...I thought that being with you was some sort of insult to my brother – even if he didn't remember the truth his friends would..." Loki admitted, wincing at himself for being a little too honest – he was telling her more than he should, so much more.

"So afterward? You just thought, well now she came on to me so I might as well? I really...I believed in you...I spoke for you. I got you out of jail! I'm the only reason you even have a crown!" Jane was near enough now that she was staring down the god even though she was much shorter than him. "You didn't think that it would hurt me? That I was just a stepping stone in your little plot? Why didn't you just let me go? Why did you have to...did you even care at all? Was I just..."

She couldn't say it, she felt violated on a deep level. All this time he'd been pretending to care and she'd slept with him...he'd let her sleep with him. He hadn't seemed to be pretending then – but maybe that just proved how good at playing a part he was.

"It wasn't like that!" Loki interrupted, holding her arms and shaking his head. As if touching her might help him get through what he wanted to say to her. "Jane, I didn't mean to hurt you. Perhaps at first I didn't think but...it all just happened so fast and I...I thought...I realized..."

"You thought what? Realized what? That I was good enough in bed to hold onto...am I just some perverted doll to you?" Jane demanded, half fearing what he would say next. That he might only drive the dagger deeper, agree with her words, now that she was so clearly vulnerable.

"I fell in love with you!" Loki retorted, snapping the words much less kindly than they should usually be spoken. They felt like poison in his mouth, a venom that needed to be washed away. Yet they were the most pure thing he'd said in the entire conversation. The only full truth.

It shocked them both into silence. Loki loathing himself for being goaded into uttering aloud such an obvious weakness. For even feeling the affection he did in the first place, it would have been so much easier if this infatuation had never come to pass. He could have laughed at her pain, he should have been reveling in the fact that he'd won right now in this moment. But, Jane Foster had defeated him completely, and he still feared letting her go...was this to be his curse? Was the world punishing him for what he had done to his father?

Jane meanwhile didn't know how to reply, it was such a charged moment – emotionally – but Loki was the most gifted actor she knew. Were those words just one more way to lead her on? To keep her where he could just betray her again later? Jane didn't know...she had zero idea what she should think...Loki in love, with her?

Yet, his actions backed up his words. He'd saved her from Sif, he'd held her hand when she was injured – allowed her to scar his hand she'd held so tightly. Why would he do all of that if he didn't care about her? Was it all a game or did he actually have feelings for her? It was impossible to make any sort of reasonable thought when he stared at her as he was now – so close to tears it made it impossible for her to think they could be fake.

"I...I can't be here. I need time to think." Jane stated, starting to pull back and frowning as Loki held onto her arms. "Loki, let go. I have got to return to earth...I can't handle this...I don't know what to believe anymore. I want to believe you...I really want to believe you...but..."

"...you don't." Loki finished for her, dropping his hands from her arms and letting her back away. He should have known...even this much had been too far. She didn't want to be with him anymore...he should have seen it coming. It was why he didn't want to love anyone...it was a fatal deficiency – these feelings. Perhaps it would be better if she left...he was Loki, god...no, god-king of Asgard...he stood in the place of the all-father. He would not beg.

"I don't know." Jane answered. "I just don't know. I need time to clear my head, and I can't do that when you're standing right in front of me like this. I'm going back to earth..."

"You are an Asgardian now...do you really plan to live on Midgard?" Loki asked, he couldn't help himself...her indecision made him lack stability as well.

"I have to get some things in order no matter where I decide to live...I just...I have to get away from here, from all this...for a while. I need time to think about this, about us...I have to go. I'll come back after Christmas."

She moved away from him quickly, before he could say anything else to stop her. She didn't take any guards with her this time...she just needed to be gone. Before he could do or say something to dissuade her from leaving, she couldn't do this...it was too much. She had to get away from Loki before her emotions ruled over her reason – it just wasn't logical that he was telling the truth when he said he loved her.

**End Chapter**


	27. Defenseless

As always thanks for all the kind reviews. My surgery was pushed to Monday cause of some sort of emergency. I'm a tad stressed about it so I decided to stay up entirely too late last night working on this then finished it when I got up this morning. I like to write - it's a good escape when you're freaked out a bit. Anyway. Hope folks enjoy!

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:** _**Defenseless**_

"_To love at all is to be vulnerable. Love anything and your heart will be wrung and possibly broken. If you want to make sure of keeping it intact you must give it to no one, not even an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements. Lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket, safe, dark, motionless, airless, it will change. It will not be broken; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable. To love is to be vulnerable." _

**-C.S. Lewis****_, The Four Loves_**

By the time she reached her bed Jane had already been sobbing for a while – it was a marvel she'd managed to make it through the Bi-Frost before the water-works started. Every person she saw on the way had asked her if she was all right. She was, most assuredly, not all right. Loki had definitely betrayed her trust...his actions had been to use her, to operate her like a tool for his benefit. She'd just been a body to objectify for his own gain, how could he say that he loved her? He'd slept with her just to harm his brother? But...that day was still so clear to her...

There was an obsession when he'd looked at her in that pool that reached far beyond mere vengeance...he'd wanted her. At least, that's what she'd believed...he really was the best performer in the universe. He'd fooled her so completely...how was she supposed to believe him when he said he fell in love with her. Maybe it was just the means to some other clandestine plan. What was worse is that she wanted to have faith that it was the truth. That even knowing that he'd abused her trust so readily in the past and she wanted to hand it over again.

"I'm an idiot." She said aloud, mostly to break the sobs she was still racking into the pillows of her bed – which she tossed away after a moment. They still smelled like him...her bed still smelled like him – this is where he'd stayed when he was here and the sheets hadn't been changed. She pulled herself up – was she not even going to be able to escape him in her own home, on another planet?

She shook slightly as she headed for the shower, she had to do something to calm herself down. She'd wash her sheets when she'd stopped sobbing long enough to be able to breathe reliably. Of course, the shower wasn't any better, she'd gotten him his own body wash and shampoo during his stay and it sat innocently in the corner mocking her total lack of judgment. She never should have let him into her house, she should have delivered him to a hospital and let the chips fall where they may.

As it was, she wasn't sure if she shouldn't regret ever having met the Asgardian's. All they'd brought her and the rest of the world was pain. She scrubbed at her skin, hoping that perhaps the shower might help her feel less polluted. Then she should get dressed and go out – have a drink – or twelve – maybe twenty. Well, she hadn't really had much to drink since her transformation – she could just keep going until maybe she could forget about today. About what she'd been told...

Yet, for all her thoughts she could still remember discovering Loki that day – believing his injuries to be true. He'd actually harmed himself, sickened himself to near death, to go through with his plan. Should she think that he wouldn't say or do anything to continue his other malevolent plots?

Of course, as she thought about binding his wound it was clear how much he'd really gotten into character for his story – it was almost perfect. She had believed him every step of the way – he'd managed to reason it so well she didn't second guess him. So why should she trust him now? For all she knew there was more to this that he hadn't come clean with. It could all be a second story set up to keep her from learning some other terrible truth...

She finished washing up and rinsed off, wishing the water could clear away her misery. It wasn't all that easy with all the reminders of him to only make her heartache worse. Jane got out, drying off and pushing the memory of Loki with the towels to the back of her mind. Was her brain really going to continue to plague her with all these images? She got dressed, threw out the toiletries she'd bought him and went to do the laundry. She wanted the smell of him on the sheets gone. She wanted to just be without all these reminders...she had to wipe it clean or she wouldn't be able to think.

She had put in the laundry and returned to her room, having managed to stop her tears. Then she headed to make herself something to eat and paused, the lack of food only again served as a painful memory. The only thing still in the fridge was the pineapple...she'd never cut it up for Loki and it wouldn't be good but she let out a bitter laugh. The spoiled fruit somehow served as a visual for what had just happened to her. Everything was just out to make certain she couldn't take a break from thinking about the worthless con artist.

He'd been so nice to her sometimes...those were the worst thoughts, the images where he'd truly seemed to care. When he'd drug her out of the building after she'd had a nightmare just to get her mind off of it. When he'd taken the strike of lightning on their haphazard return from Midgard. When he'd waited for her on the other side of the trial – he had no real need to make sure she'd come through successfully...

She swallowed and started making hot chocolate, slamming the pot onto the stove. Maybe if she made herself angry enough she wouldn't have to bawl like a child all over again. She certainly would at least have to hit the corner store and buy liquor – a lot of liquor...

"What the fuck is his problem anyway?" Talking to herself wasn't a great sign. "He really had to just bust out 'I love you' when I wanna choke him out for being such a lying prick? I feel cheated that I didn't get to slap him again."

"So when did that start anyway? Maybe I should have asked that!" Jane glared at the pot as she waited for water to boil so she could pour it in her cup and have her damn hot coco. "Was it before or after he spent hours trying to get me to scream his name? God...I can't believe I did that..."

She opened the fridge, picking up what little rum was left. After that thought she couldn't remain sober and sane at the same time. She took a draw straight from the bottle, hissing at the less than pleasant way it went down then taking a second draw as she thought about the steamy afternoon they'd spent in bed. If she hadn't already showered she might have again, certainly these were not the sort of thoughts she should be having when he'd so fully mislead her.

Of course he had then left his duties as ruler to save her from the blood lust of Sif, he'd carried her back to safety, he'd protected her. He'd shown her his own personal getaway – they'd been together again then – though that had been more of her pleasuring him.

She took another draw from the alcohol, maybe it could burn away how unclean this all made her feel.

Still...when she first wanted to come back to earth he'd been almost unreasonable about how many guards he wanted to send with her. He had honestly seemed for so long to want to protect her...was it just pride? Or was she over-reacting?

"No, no. I'm doing what I should, he tricked me. He tricked the whole realm, and I can't exactly tell them about it." Jane hissed in frustration. Picking up the pot and pouring the steaming water into a cup, mixing in her hot chocolate with ferocity. "Oh sorry guys, I know Odin sort of changed his whole status back to king because I interfered. My bad, maybe you should do something about it?"

That wouldn't help anyone. If she was just a needless bitch about this it would do more harm than good to Asgard. They were still mourning/throwing a party for the death of their old king, it was clear things were already unstable. And from what Jane could tell Loki was actually a good ruler. For all his mastery of acting he couldn't just pretend to take good care of the world he was in charge of. Not without actually taking good care of it.

"Jerk should have just sucked, then I could mention the whole thing to Thor and..." Jane jumped back slightly as the cup broke, she'd been mixing in the powder with such fervor that she'd broken the cup. She stared at the light brown liquid dripping from her counter and the small bit of blood rising to the surface of her hand where the glass had cut into her palm. It was already healing...but she just kept staring. It was like the break had also dissolved her ability to be angry. She felt the tears starting to well up again...and she sunk to her knees.

How was she supposed to last through Christmas? This was so much worse than anytime Thor had left her. She wanted to see Loki again...she wanted to try and get assurance that he did love her...that it wasn't all just some fiction she'd crafted in her own mind. It made her feel so much more defenseless than she ever had with anyone...

- - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - -

"Can't you just kill him? Isn't that what you told him you'd do? Or go after Jane? From what I've heard she was pretty distraught over whatever they fought about." Fandral asked in reply to Thor's having come to him for advice. Loki had apparently missed 'work' the past several days and there were apparently no signs of his even being willing to leave his quarters. From the rumors he'd managed to drive Jane away, back to her own planet. What was of more interest to Fandral was how he'd suddenly become the group therapist?

Thor sighed, it wasn't as if he hadn't been tempted to do all of those things. He certainly had thought about it at least a dozen times today while he'd been pulled into the meetings to sit in his brother's stead as people talked at him about taxes and treaties. As much as he didn't want to admit it after what Loki had done to him – he was a better ruler. The fact that he'd already put up with a week of these meetings without killing any of the minister's proved that. Thor had been tempted steadily to hit them with Mjornir when they would break into arguments over things like what kind of brick to use in the construction at one of the schools. He wasn't sure how Odin had dealt with it for thousands of years – he was about to go mad after days...

As far as Jane was concerned...Thor hadn't thought that when Loki finally hurt her he would actually show any sign of repentance. The fact that Loki had quarantined himself from the rest of the castle was a sign that perhaps some part of his brother did still exist in the mess of hateful things he had done. Loki had attempted to destroy entire worlds to get his title. Yet he was so grieved by Jane's absence that he would risk possibly losing his position?

It showed just how greatly he actually cared about her –

"I can't do to him what he did to me. Even though I do care about Jane, I see what Loki feels for her. He's risked everything just pining over her. Tell me, does that sound like anything you've seen him do in the past?" He still hadn't been able to fix the potion problem, and Thor had finally forgiven Sif for her actions. Everyone made mistakes, and Thor had such a hard time watching her be so depressed. He wouldn't have been able to honestly offer his heart to Jane again no matter how much it bothered him, not the way he was now. It would only be a dishonor to her to attempt to win her when his own heart was so twisted with uncertainty.

Now however he didn't even have time to think about those things. The last four days his life was all signatures and red tape. How could Loki have wanted this? Not to mention actually been so good at dealing with all the mundane parts of democracy that were in no way exciting? Thor preferred a good battle to such boring work any day. He'd never been built to deal with this sort of responsibility.

"Well, no it doesn't." Fandral replied. It was honest. There was no love between him and the current ruler but he had to admit that this withdrawal was well out of what he would have expected from Loki. "Maybe you should talk to him. Do you even know what they fought about? All the rumors say is that they fought but as to what varies wildly. In one story they had an argument because she wanted to bed you and him both."

"Ew..." Thor made a distasteful expression, he could have gone without that detail. "..and I don't know what to say to him. Every time we meet all we do is fight."

"That's what brother's do, just don't kill each other and you'll keep your record." Fandral answered, grinning at the dirty look he was offered for the comment. "You can't just stay here moping about it, I'm not sure any of us want to hear anymore about how much you hate bureaucracy. It's making you less than a great friend to party with at this time. You should be celebrating your father's life, not cleaning up your brother's messes. Hit him a few times. Make him clean up his own. That's my suggestion. That or go steal Jane back while you have the chance."

- - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - -ooooo - - - ooooo - - -

Loki glanced toward the door as someone else knocked on it, but he didn't particularly care – he had no attention or patience for the social aspect of his work at the moment. The woman had stolen even that from him. He doubted most people even realized he was absent, the celebration for his father went on without a hitch and the social presence could be dealt with by his brother in the meanwhile. He filled his time with paperwork, it made it easier not to think about how many mistakes he'd made in his story to Jane. He should have spun it to make himself more innocent, so she hadn't ended up hating him.

"Brother!" Thor's grating roar was the last thing he wanted to hear, followed by more insistent pounding. "Open this door or I will break it down."

Just to ignore the headache of having workers hammering at his entryway for the next week or two Loki got up from the desk and pulled the door open. His eye twitching slightly at the sight of the brute, his hammer raised and about to hit the portal before Loki had opened it.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, brother?" Loki drawled lazily, walking away from the door again once Thor realized he didn't need to destroy anything to gain entry. "I'd think I was the last person you wanted to see at the moment. I hear you don't appreciate the work pushed your way. I thought it only fair given you seemed to want to share the responsibilities the way you kept threatening to steal it all away."

Thor stalked forward, scowling as his eyes narrowed on his brother, grabbing him by the collar. "You imbecile, did you think I wasn't serious about taking the crown from you if you didn't live up to your expectations?"

"I am doing work right now." Loki gestured at the desk, then laughed at the pained expression his brother had for the piles of parchment. "Just because I haven't attended the mewling fools at the council doesn't mean I've done nothing. There are years of backlogged reports – apparently father disliked this aspect of ruler-ship as much as you do. I am not ignoring anything."

"You still have to deal with other things as well. You have scribes to help with this sort of work, and if not then you are wise enough to hire some." Thor returned, trying not to get baited with Loki's quip about Odin. "You are just avoiding people because you did something to Jane."

"So the truth comes out, here to champion your former lover." Loki picked up his quill, settling it down to sign his name in a flowing script on a trade agreement. "Have you told her yet that you still feel for Sif? I wonder how well that will go when you try to smooth things over."

Thor's strike was hard enough to knock Loki completely back and out of his chair, the smaller brother somersaulting up to his feet after flipping backward twice. The air around him shifted. His armor shimmering into view along with the spear that was the sign of his ruler ship. "Do not make light of what happened to me Loki! I came here for you."

"Yes, clearly you are here to keep me safe." Loki snapped, a shot from his staff slamming Thor backward and knocking several papers off his desk. They were still fluttering toward the floor when Thor looked up from where he'd been buried an inch into the stonework.

"Brother, I did not come here to fight you." Thor yelled instead of throwing his weapon again. "As much as I'd like to beat you for being a fool. Do you really think just wasting away here will solve anything? You need to go after her...don't make the same mistakes I did."

"As if you know anything." Loki retorted, he could spit on his sibling for the presumptuous interruption. "I am doing work, cease to prattle at me unless you want me to blast you out of the building again. I'd rather not leave a gaping hole in the side of my room."

"You can pretend all you like Loki, but I know you better than this. I can tell you have feelings for her, you've ruined everything else you've touched. If I thought you didn't care I'd break you...but everyone knows otherwise. For all your illusions this is something you can't hide. I'm not sure what you did to annoy her – I doubt I want to know. But go to her before it's too late."

"As if you cared what I do..." Another shot from the spear knocked his hammer away from him, and jammed his arm deep enough into the wall that it got Thor stuck. Loki's voice was raising with each question. "Do you think I didn't hear you? When you were begging Jane to return to you? When you were trying to tear me down in her eyes?!"

"Loki..." Thor hadn't realized Loki had heard any of their conversation. He grit his teeth, struggling to get his arm free, this was worse than when Loki had just pushed him completely through the wall. "...I know I said those things then. It was wrong of me. I..."

Another burst of energy drove Thor further into the wall when he started to summon his hammer to him. "Why would I trust a single syllable you utter when I know how you wish to have her return to you?"

"Because I know what it feels like to lose her!" Thor screamed back, staring down his brother and shuttering himself with the emotion of their bout. "Unlike you I actually care about my family, I would like to someday see you happy brother."

Loki let out an exasperated sound of disbelief, using a final blast to knock Thor out of his room and the tower they were in. He could fly – he'd survive perfectly fine. Loki instead rubbed his temple with his free hand, glancing out the hole he'd created toward the bi-frost. Could he risk listening to that buffoon's advice?

**End Chapter**


	28. Home

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:** _**Home**_

"_Where we love is home – home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts."_

_**-Oliver Wendell Holmes**_

"Aw, come on Jane...you really don't wanna come?" Darcy asked, pulling her scarf free while she stood just inside Jane's apartment. "You can't really wanna work tonight. It's Christmas Eve – it won't be the same driving around to look at lights without you. Besides, if you aren't with us you might be accosted by crappy carolers. We heard them before we saw them, and the off-key band was coming this way. That has to be worse than being all weepy over that Asgardian asshole."

Jane offered a vague, but ill at ease sort of smile at Darcy's remarks. She knew her friend was just trying to make her feel better but Jane did prefer to do her work – and drink. She'd stocked up on enough liquor that she wouldn't have to leave her apartment throughout the rest of the holidays. "Sorry Darcy, the most festive I plan to get is to drink lots of spiked eggnog. Besides, I need to do my work, I have to catch up on everything I missed while I was away even if it's today and tomorrow that I do it."

"Suit yourself." Darcy shook her head. "If you change your mind gimme a call on my cell, we're going to a party at our neighbors."

"Okay Darcy, good night." Jane stated, holding the door open.

"Merry Christmas Scrooge." Darcy returned, hugging Jane before popping out the door. Jane sighed and shut it after her - she just wasn't feeling much of anything this year.

Days away from when she said she'd return to Asgard and she was no closer to an answer now than she had been on her tearful escape from it. If anything she only felt worse than before. The pain wasn't as fresh as it had been then but her heart still suffered – no matter what she did she couldn't really find an escape. The closest she got was drinking heavily and focusing as much as possible on work. While productive she hated this, this emptiness in her chest that threatened to consume her. How was she suppose to give an answer when she had none to give. She didn't know how to fix this – she didn't know if she wanted it fixed. How was she to just go back to him when he'd treated her no better than any other?

When he'd used her as a tool, a trophy, to flaunt to get what he wanted, from a pardon, to his personal vendetta.

_"I fell in love with you!"_ He'd sounded so angry, so bitter, as if the words were some sort of curse on him as opposed to a gift. They haunted her when she slept, their final conversation before she'd walked out, well teleported out, of his life. Should she return at all? Wouldn't it be easier to just let it go...not pursue him anymore? Avoid listening to anything else he might have to say for himself – he had the devil's tongue – it was so silver he could have killed a werewolf with a syllable. Jane feared she might just set herself up for more heartache if she let him talk her into staying in Asgard as opposed to deciding on her own.

Yet, making up her mind wasn't as easy as she hoped it would be. She had a fair amount of reason for either side of the argument. She'd thought that with this much time she'd be closer to a decision but she felt only slightly less miserable than her first night. Attributable to the spiked egg nog on her table – it was her seventh or so. Jane had just finished refilling an eighth when there was a ring at the door. She let out a sigh...walking back over and resisting the urge to rub her temples as the group outside busted into a badly pitched rendition of silent night.

Most of the group appeared to be pre-teens or teenagers with a few well-meaning younger faces in the group – she waited near the door. Listening to their song with an occasional sip of egg-nog to help lessen the pain when the young girls tried to hit high notes. It was somehow a fitting metaphor to how this whole year was feeling for her. She suffered through putting a fake smile in place and then wished them well when they were done. She could hear them knocking nearby however, and for some reason the one really bad soprano's voice carried through the wall as if the obstacle wasn't there. Jane downed her eggnog and went for another refill as opposed to sitting at her desk again. It would just be easier if she got another one now if they planned to hit every door.

Of course, no sooner had she sat down again than there was another knock. What the hell was it this time? She hoped they hadn't decided to visit her all over again. What she hadn't expected when she opened the door was to see Loki, hand raised in the air as if about to knock a second time.

He was dressed in the long coat, and green scarf with a fitted suit that let him blend so much better than any other member of his world. He offered a light smile, nodding toward the inside. "May I come in?"

Despite the tempting prospect of either slamming the door in his face or making him speak to her from in the hall there was a little too much 'pa-rum-pum-pum-pum' echoing from the carolers for her to be able to hear what he was saying clearly. She gauged her options a moment still before stepping back to allow him passage. "I figured you'd be too busy with your work to come visit Midgard."

"One of the good things about being King, you are able to set some of your own hours when you choose to." Loki answered, stepping inside. Her home didn't look any less humble on his second visit – it seemed quite the hovel compared to what he'd offered her.

Jane swung the door closed, not caring if it bothered any of the neighbors – they probably couldn't hear it over the singing anyway. "Want a drink?"

"I'd love one." Loki replied, he didn't even know what the hell he was doing here. He never should have listened to Thor – this was obviously some ploy to drive the woman further away from himself.

"So...why are you here?" Jane asked, frowning as he looked over one of the papers she'd been working on. _"Just make yourself right at home."_

"I...wanted to see you." Loki stated, attempting a small smile and then letting it fade as she only glowered at him. "I had hoped we could...discuss what happened. I don't like you being here, away from Asgard."

_"Away from me..."_ Loki accepted the drink, did Thor truly believe that this was helping? Words did not escape his silken lips so easily with her glaring daggers at him. As it was, just his presence here was a chore – he'd had to arrange a fair amount ahead of time. He had barely slept in the last week and a half while she was gone...

"Well, it's not really up to you." Jane retorted hotly. She was doing her best to keep her anger down, to a point she'd been relieved to see him. She hated to think it, but she'd wanted to see him as well... "Are you sure it'll be fine that you're gone?"

"Yes, I've arranged for my absence to be smooth – if there is an emergency then I will be contacted." Loki explained, focusing on that was better than approaching the elephant in the room. Apologize? Ridiculous. He'd already explained he had made a mistake, which should have sufficed perfectly well.

"Well, what do you want to say?" Jane remarked. "I have work to do."

"Isn't this one of your kind's holidays?" Loki asked, glancing out her window at the highly decorated street – lights were everywhere – and he could still hear people singing in the hall. They really allowed their young to drink at such young ages?

"Well, I was gone for two weeks and I need to catch up. I wasn't really feeling all that much Christmas spirit this year anyway." Jane answered. Why was he here? Did he really miss her enough to come down to look for her? Or just to retrieve her – like a favorite lost toy...

"Because of me..." Loki finished her statement even though she'd already finished it. He really had to stop doing that... "Jane, I wasn't lying to you when I said I...came to care for you. I have. I do want to protect you. I know you don't appreciate my methods but such plots are a part of who I am. You were well aware of that long before you kissed me."

"Yes because of you. And I can't know if this isn't just some other plot, if you have some other long ranging plan for me that I haven't yet been made aware of. I don't know what else you could be, or might hide from me in the future." Jane answered, pausing to take a long drink. She really had to get more of that spiced rum – it was stellar compared to the old stuff. "I don't like it Loki, the whole idea that you had me so fooled scares the hell out of me. How can I trust myself now when you say you care when you lied."

"What reason do you have to believe that I don't care? I'm here aren't I? Walking away from the very thing I coveted for centuries just to speak with you. Is that not some sign that I put you ahead of myself? I have rescued you time and again, I have held you, carried you, nursed you when you were ill. What more could I possibly do to prove that in this, if nothing else, I am genuine?" Loki replied, frowning as he spoke. This was quickly turning out not at all the way he'd hoped. He'd walked right into Thor's trap.

"I...don't know." Jane answered, sighing. What the hell did she want from him? How could she be so judgmental when she'd not decided herself in a week's time what to do about this?

"Nothing I've done has been with the intent to hurt you, perhaps I misjudged some of my plans but I did not plot to end up having feelings for you. Can you honestly tell me you don't still feel any sort of draw to me?" Loki wasn't sure he wanted the answer to that question.

"It's not that. I missed you...if I didn't care about you then your dishonesty wouldn't hurt." Jane replied. "I just don't want to end up on the end of this feeling again. Like I've been completely duped and I walked right into it blindly. I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?" Loki furrowed his brow. It was he that was here, so far from the zone of his comfort that it was laughable. He that had spent days on end tormented over her absence...lonely to the point of madness. What the hell could frighten her so much that she didn't even want to see or speak to him? What could be worse than this?

"That's it's a game to you...that one of these days I'll wake up and the act will have lost your interest. You'll tell me it was some massive play..." Jane chided herself again, she'd sworn she wouldn't cry when she saw him again but she could feel the moisture as it made it's way down her face and fell from her chin. She was stronger than this...yet she kept on blubbering... "I couldn't handle that again...the idea that was I just some sort of toy for your amusement. To play with or put away completely at your leisure. That's not what a relationship is, I just couldn't...if you..."

She went quiet as Loki embraced her, the sudden hug while unexpected wasn't completely unwelcome. It was the sort of thing someone that actually was a friend would do...the sort of thing someone that cared would do. She burst into more tears, wishing they would stop. That she would pull away but instead her arms wrapped around him as well. She hated to admit it but she'd missed him as well, she'd wanted to see him so much that his absence had caused some bottomless pit inside her. That frightened her just as much as the prospect that she was just a tool to him. How far she'd fallen for this trickster – because if it was just him pulling her strings and she found out that this was all fake...she wasn't sure she'd survive that.

"Shhh..." Loki's purr was soothing yet made the waterworks want to turn on full blast. How she'd missed even just the scent of him after she'd washed it away from her bed, her home. This was part of why she had so hesitated on returning – if he betrayed her again she wasn't sure it wouldn't break her. "Look at me."

She backed up, glad he had a handkerchief to offer considering her face must look wretched. His eyes caught hers, they were as much a trap as the rest of him...at least for her.

"Jane Foster, I cannot promise you that I am a good person, or that I will ever be. I have done horrible things, and I don't know that I won't do more horrible things in my future. However, I understand with great clarity..."

_"Unfortunately..." _He though, but was wise enough not to speak that addiction aloud.

"...that I care about you, you might be the only thing in this whole wretched universe that I feel that way for. I can promise you that I won't ever willingly let you go, or allow you to come to harm at my hands or those of any other. I can promise that even if you don't believe me now, I will make sure you understand how deep my emotions for you run." Loki stated it in one of the most resolved tones she ever heard from him. It was something she wanted to believe, but if she jumped that was it – she would fall so hard she might not recover if she ever hit the ground.

He wasn't a good person? Understatement, he was probably the worst person she knew. He was selfish, and sneaky, and could be incredibly vindictive. Yet, she'd seen that he could also be kind, clever, and generous. Particularly when it came to her. She knew she was putting herself in jeopardy when she started this that day in the pool– yet the reward was too sweet not to take the plunge.

There was a slow nod, she gave in to his polished words just as she feared she would from the start...but it felt less frightful now that the deal had been struck. Regardless of what he had in store she felt she should be able to handle it – she'd managed to deal with his insanity thus far. It was far from a perfect fairy tale but it was still something she wanted. If anything when he hugged her again she felt warm, she was safe, like she was home.

**End Chapter**

With my fairly personally stressful hospital visit coming up on Monday I knew it was better to provide a ending as opposed to just not working on this story for however long it took my muse to stop being lazy and me to recover.

I love and appreciate all the support I got from everyone in regards to this story and I hope you will continue to enjoy it even if it's stopped here for some time. However, I felt that this was the best time to end this particular chapter in our hero and heroine's lives. It resolves a major part of what had been a problem while still leaving things open for more work and drama with our Lokane lovers in the future. I do want to work on it again but I felt it best to warn everyone that such a thing will likely be a while with everything happening. Thanks again for all the love and support while I worked on this. I hope all my reader's have a marvelous Holiday season!

As a side note: I finished 70K words in 30 days, I feel I accomplished the spirit of NaNo pretty well : )


	29. Feel

Posting both to wish people a Merry Christmas and to show I still want to continue this fic just it'll be slower than it was before. I hope folks have happy holidays – or just days if they don't celebrate xmas or celebrate a different holiday. I wish you well regardless of your holiday(or not) celebrations XD. Anyway, on to the chapter!

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:** _**Feel**_

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now."_

**-Goo Goo Dolls,**_** 'Iris Lyrics'**_

Loki decided it was much less fun being slapped by Jane Foster now that her strength had increased with her transformation into a full Asgardian. The gesture had knocked his head cleanly to the side and he had been surprised enough by the motion that he'd been forced to take a step so he wasn't knocked off his feet. He glanced back to Jane, unsure if her sudden outburst was a different vibe than he'd been getting when she'd held him. What was it about women that made no sense whatsoever?

"That's for lying to me." Jane stated, feeling that Loki had earned the strike. "You lie to me again and I'll do worse."

She wasn't sure what worse would be, but she felt as if she had to threaten him after how much she'd been crying lately. Loki rubbed his jaw in the meanwhile, replying to her rage fit with only; "Duly noted."

Jane sipped her drink afterward, waving her hand slightly. Despite her outburst she was smiling again; it was faint and she was still nervous but the fact that she could at all was impressive. She walked off to lean on the side of her balcony. Watch the sky, the snow as it drifted slowly downward. It wasn't too often she stopped to appreciate it but this seemed the time of year – and the pale spinning flakes were thick, coming down in lazy waves of no particular pattern. Already starting to coat the ground in a pale shimmer of silvery-white – it reminded her a little of the garden Loki had taken her to.

Now that she was thinking more on the positive front of Loki she realized there were a lot of minor ways he'd showed compassion for her; even occasionally for others. It was difficult to forgive him, but the alternative of not giving him another chance just hadn't been an option for her. Regardless of the things he'd done wrong he truly seemed to care, and that was difficult to pass up. Of course, she could think the same about Thor but it wasn't quite as easy. Even if it wasn't his intent he had been sleeping with another woman for weeks. Then there was the fact that as much as she had resisted admitting it she really liked Loki, even the dark aspects...

You didn't fix people, if you wanted someone to change then how much could you care about them for who they were? Sure Jane would like it if Loki felt a little more guilt or kindness but then he might lose other aspects of himself that she did enjoy. His clever wit was often a result of his dispassion, and even that she knew was partly false. His mannerisms are what had drawn her in...and he hadn't once actually asked her to alter who she was.

If anything he'd encouraged her often with his compliments seemingly thrown just to surprise her, they seemed nothing to him but maybe that wasn't the case. Jane had to admit that she enjoyed the way he seemed to have put her above everything. The way he'd fought for her...certainly offering him another chance he'd earned as much as she wanted to give it...

She blinked as a coat was set over her shoulders, the scent of Loki all too keen after their absence from one another. A side-long glance at her benefactor found the god of mischief leaning on the edge of her balcony, looking over the glittering street below. "You're people appear to take quite a lot of effort into this time."

"It's a big deal, well, mostly to Christian's but I think a lot of non-religious people celebrate as well." Jane answered. "It's a nice ideal, coming together and being a family, trading gifts and just being close. Then much like Asgard, there's drinking."

"It is an admirable custom, if a little too sentimental." Loki answered, the sort of thing she would expect from him. Jane smiled some, it wasn't as though he was wrong. People sometimes did more horrible things during this time of year as well.

His breath was misting slightly in front of him, the chill outside was bad enough that Jane probably shouldn't linger much longer. She just wanted to have a moment to stare at the sky, she felt like it helped clear her head. Despite knowing she should be nervous she felt comfortable when Loki put his arms around her. His hands much cooler than her own.

"You're cold, we should go in." Jane said, but he held her a bit tighter.

"This is nothing, the cold doesn't mean much to me." Loki's answer was languid. She could feel his nose close to her hair. Just the sort of lazy assured attitude that defined the god. Jane glanced back up toward the sky. A bit sad at how cloudy it was but that was still all right. It was nice just to have the time to consider and Loki left her to her thoughts, just holding her.

The silent support was the sort of small thing that she had trouble spotting before now. She couldn't know if this was a mistake but she felt happier being drawn into his arms.

Loki was just content at the moment that she seemed to be more or less past the incident. Now he would need to be more weary than before...if his half-wit brother could figure out Loki's feelings then the general masses must have seen it as well. Which made Jane a way that others could try and get to him. With that known he had to try and convince her to remain on Asgard. He couldn't reasonably allow her to keep returning to Midgard.

He was certainly more concerned with her than the snow. For as much as it appeared to fascinate Jane he had little love for such wintery aspects – they were too stark a reminder of the unfortunate circumstances of his own birth.

"You will need to remain on Asgard soon. With...how I feel about you fairly public, I cannot trust others not to attempt to harm you to get to me. As you've already seen." Loki stated, he knew she'd hate the topic. Could tell from the way her relaxed stance tensed just from the change of subject. Yet it didn't make his words less reasonable.

"I...know..." Jane stated after a long several seconds of quiet. In truth she'd already known she couldn't just stay on earth – she wanted to finish what she'd started and say goodbye to her friends. Perhaps she could work out a trip once or twice a year. This constant jumping between worlds was going to draw the attention of SHIELD, if it hadn't already. She'd rather not be totted off to some lab and dissected now that her genetic make up was no longer the same.

"But..." Loki goaded, he was curious as to her reasons for hesitation. He knew she didn't have too much here on Midgard – certainly her living conditions weren't it.

"I'm not exactly sure how to explain it to my friends. The rest doesn't bother me too much but it's still frightening, starting a life on another world." Jane remarked. "I don't have any place of my own in Asgard. I wouldn't even know where to start. It's a pretty far cry from taking care of myself."

"You're still quite young for an Asgardian, you will learn a trade of your own in time." Loki replied, "Until you find a place of your own then it is the duty of the crown to take care of you."

Jane nodded slightly, she wondered how long that would last if either of them decided this relationship wasn't going to work out. Still, in the end she couldn't just stay here on earth permanently. She'd chosen a new life – to be a new species – she knew there would be sacrifices that came with it. "Can I still come visit Darcy and Erik sometimes?"

"It would depend on what could be arranged and secure." Loki replied, he already knew outright telling her no didn't go over well so he hoped that he could be vague enough to get away with it. She didn't seem to be paying it much mind, instead nodding quietly. It was clear she was bothered by the future absence of these humans of hers. Loki didn't rub his temples, tempted as he was, how she could have such attachments to them was a bother. Yet, they should be shortly lived enough he could suffer them until they died of their own mortal faults. There was no further evidence they could gather against him here on earth.

"Right, well, we're having lunch tomorrow, I'll have to tell them then. Since Erik's here I'd sorta rather you waited in the bedroom if you don't mind?" Jane asked, turning around to look at Loki instead of the sky for the first time. Immediately aware of how her new position made it seem as if he were pinning her to the railing.

"I'm not going to harm them." Loki replied, not moving despite the sudden blush on Jane's cheeks. He knew it had nothing to do with the chill weather. "It isn't as if I'm still a secret."

"I don't think it would be a good idea." Jane replied, shaking her head. She could just imagine his intent of not hurting anyone going away if the wrong things were said. As it was Erik had been acting even odder than usual every time she saw him since he'd discovered Loki was still alive. Of course, Loki didn't seem to care too much given his slight shrug, he instead leaned in to give her a feather-soft peck on the lips.

"I imagine I can be convinced." He remarked lightly, smirking at the blush he inspired. It was rather adorable the manner in which she acted so chaste when he'd learned just how much she could be anything but.

- - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - -

"How could you help him when you know he's likely behind your father's death?" Sif protested, she was glad that Thor had finally forgiven her but news that he'd talked Loki out of just ruining his place as ruler bothered the warrior woman.

"You don't know that Sif, I agree my brother is in need of help but he's been doing a good job. A better job than I could do. It's driving me mad - all the inane requirements of being leader, I'm not that sort of person. I'm a warrior, I always have been, the sort of duties required for government Loki has always excelled at. Even you have to admit until his problem with Jane he'd been running it all smoothly." Thor replied, annoyed at her implication that Thor should just throw his brother under the bus. "I know you have no love for him but he is my brother. I have to try and help him if I can. With mother and father gone he's all the family I have left."

Sif took a deep breath, she didn't want to push Thor further away. Yet, she didn't, she couldn't agree with what he was saying. Thor was the rightful king, the born ruler of Asgard – Loki was just the adopted child, someone that Odin mistakenly pitied and took in. Yet Loki had bit again and again the very people that would call him family – talked about how much he hated them. He'd been jealous of Thor since all of them were children and Sif had always seen it.

"Surely you must realize that he is not innocent in..." Sif finally started more reasonably but she was interrupted by Thor.

"Yes, I know he is hardly a kind person Sif. I will never forget the horrible things he's done but he'd been a fair ruler so far. Some of the council complain but it is because he will not give into their every demand. He's made several decisions that are for the good of the people, for Asgard." Thor replied. "I've spent more than enough time asking about him and I think that while he has no compassion in his personal life he knows what it takes to justly rule a country – perhaps it wasn't always that way but he's been doing fine now."

"And if he suddenly returns to being the tyrant he was when he attempted to kill you with the destroyer!" Sif retorted. She was frustrated. How could Thor always forgive Loki when the villain never even asked and yet she had to beg him...

"Then I will stop him!" Thor snapped back, why did Sif insist on so pushing his buttons? Was it not enough that he'd forgiven her for her trespasses? "Do you think that I even if I hate the idea of the crown I would allow Loki to retain it if he began to abuse his power?"

"No..." Sif sighed. Even she could recognize that her actions and thoughts were envious. Since when had she started to grow jealous of the god of mischief? Yet he had Thor's love when it was never deserved and Sif...Sif had to make such a mistake to even convince Thor to look at her again. Even now she doubted Thor had fully forgiven her – or even if he ever could. How was it Loki could have this happiness, have someone to care about, when she and Thor were left in this mess? She didn't know if their weeks on Yodunheim would ever be worth what was happening to them now.

She picked up her mug, then eyed it and set it back down. She couldn't even drink, at least not right now...she'd been having issues lately with nausea...and her monthly visitor was a week overdue. How did she mention to Thor that she might be pregnant as well? Certainly he'd just think it was some other plan on her part...a pity she couldn't drown her sorrows the same way he was as he sat next to her.

**End Chapter**


	30. Fear

**The Art of War**

**Chapter Thirty:** _**Fear**_

"_No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear."_

_**-C.S. Lewis**_

"Whoa, isn't that a little much Jane?" Darcy asked, blinking in surprise as she stared at Jane's announcement that she would be returning to Asgard to live. "I mean I know you tend to sorta go all-in when you decide you care about someone but uh...that seems a little much. What about your apartment? What about your job? What about Erik and me?"

"Darcy, you two I would worry about the most but you're internship with me is almost done and I already wrote a complimentary letter about your service I sent to the university and I plan to give you a copy. Erik has work of his own, and I know it's hard to believe but I'll be happier on Asgard. Can you imagine the things I'll get to learn there?" Jane replied, not detailing that Loki was one of the reasons for her return. She was a little annoyed Darcy had mentioned it but Erik probably would have figured it out eventually.

"Um, I need to call my office...I think I left the coffee pot on." Erik stated, he looked frazzled and it was clear he was probably taking a moment just to deal with the emotions. Jane could feel her guilt creeping up more – why had she thought it was a good idea to tell them all of this on Christmas? Sure she didn't want to keep it to herself but she probably should have waited until after the holidays had passed.

"He'll come around." Darcy stated. "I still don't really get it but I'm happy you thought to take care of us before you left. Was that part of what you worked on this week?"

Jane nodded. Glad at least one of her friends seemed less worried, then Darcy might have assumed all along that this was the way it would work out.

"Well thanks, that's cooler than the shot glasses you got me. But those are neat too. I'm a little bummed we'll have to move back to the states. I'll have to tell Ian." Darcy said thoughtfully. Her intern was volunteering at a homeless shelter serving meals so he couldn't make their get together.

"I hope..." Jane paused, blinking as she heard the hum of propellers strangely close before a loud crash of something landing on the roof. She couldn't even get out a question before her front door opened and men with guns came rushing in. Shield if she had to guess...she cursed even as they started to talk.

"Put your hands up, we're going to be taking you into custody for your own safety Jane Foster." One of the men in the front announced. "We will require your help as far as information about the war criminal Loki."

"What the...what?" Jane was just confused as they pointed guns around the room – SHIELD had never busted in on her in full riot gear before now... Darcy raised her hands and looked frightened – not expecting the sudden arrival either.

"I'm sorry Jane, it's for your own good." Erik stated from out the door.

He must have vanished to call them, but it was so fast he had to have been in contact with them even before this. Jane swallowed, less nervous for herself than the man that had just opened her bedroom door. She had assured Erik that Loki wasn't here in hopes that it would help him relax. Since he he had to have been the one to call SHIELD in...they couldn't be aware that the god was hiding in her bedroom.

There wasn't even a scream, Jane assumed the worst as she heard the thump of what she thought must be a body hitting the floor. It was a moment after that the first shot rang out, Jane gasped and ran for the bedroom but one of the guards pointed a gun at her own chest and she was interrupted. More men were running into her apartment – was this what was to become of her life now if she wanted a quiet day with her friends? All because she'd decided to have a relationship with Loki... Darcy had kept her secret but Erik – he'd betrayed her...

"Do you think this will end well for you?" Jane felt a small wash of relief when she heard the cocky tenor of the god. She'd feared that the shot would have harmed him but apparently the fellow had missed. When one of the others came up behind her she just reacted, it'd been a bit since her sessions with Loki but she hadn't forgotten everything. It had been enough training that when someone came up behind her she jumped to the side and turned, punching them in the gut. Yet – she hadn't thought about how much force she would have now compared to before and the person went flying backward. She heard guns cock as eyes turned to her.

"Whoa, you on steroids?" she heard Darcy ask from her place on the couch. "Don't fight em Jane, they'll shoot you up."

Jane didn't get the chance to speak before a shot of energy blasted one the second person that had moved into her bedroom away. Loki walked out a moment later and more shots rang out, she reached up to cover her ears but blinked in surprise as not only were the bullets hitting – they were bouncing off. Ricocheting into the walls of her apartment, harmless to the dark haired god that had exited. Darcy was hiding to try to avoid being hit by any of the bouncing bullets and Erik gasped outside at seeing the god that had been in his brain...barreling suddenly away from all of it.

"Hostile here, war criminal Loki already downed three mem..." The report from one of the attackers came up short when Loki spun his staff around, ignoring the shots from the man, slamming the blunt end into his skull with enough force to collapse the man then and there.

"I believe your time here has run out." Loki remarked, he didn't seem as surprised or annoyed as Jane would expect. Yet he's pulled his punches when he could have just killed them...was it for her sake? "You should make your farewells with haste."

"Uh...right..." Jane blinked again at how quickly he'd disabled the half-dozen men they'd sent into her apartment and ran over to Darcy.

"You had him here?" Darcy hissed, then grinned suggestively. "You dirty girl, hiding him in your bedroom."

"Not really the time for that." Jane smiled despite herself at the inappropriate nature of her friend. "I guess I gotta get going."

Loki stalked over to the door as they spoke, frowning as another flurry of bullets bounced from his left side.

"Yeah, yeah, well, don't linger on my account, I'd rather not get turned into Swiss cheese." Darcy hugged Jane though. "You be careful all right? If the bastard does anything else to hurt you come get me, I still wanna kick him in the balls."

"I'm good." Jane assured, walking over to the door with only a short glance back at her intern. It could be the last time she'd see Darcy and Erik seemed to have vanished – why did he have to call SHIELD on her? Sure it was probably him thinking he was doing her a favor but it still felt horrible...

"Once we're outside we can have them activate the Bi-Frost." Loki remarked, glancing back to Jane. "Are you ready to go?"

"Doesn't much matter now." Jane shrugged, a little bitter with the way her day had been interrupted, this wasn't quite how she'd pictured her Christmas going. "I'd much rather go to Asgard than get trapped by those SHIELD bastards."

Loki nodded, moving outside and Jane rushed to stay at his heels. She'd really rather not find out if the bullets would bounce from her just as neatly. If anything she was pretty certain that it wouldn't feel nice. They had made it to the exit but a light flashed in her eyes and she was forced to raise her hands to try and see beyond the spotlight that had been put on them.

"Loki, lay down your weapon and put your hands in the air." A loudspeaker announced to the whole area. Jane could see people glancing out their windows or on their balconies recording this with phones. She bit her lip, they were still partly under the awning and from what she'd seen before they needed clear skies to travel well with the Bi-Frost. Of course Loki would know more than her. "If you move we will open fire."

It was by chance Jane noticed one of the soldiers charging up a weapon that was unlike the other guns. It had a bright orange hue along the seams of the barrel and the air around it was distorted with heat and fog from it's temperature difference in the snowy weather. Also unlike the others she saw him pulling the safety and preparing to shoot. Without giving it as much thought as she probably should have she'd jumped forward, placing herself between the laser shot the man took at Loki. She was blasted into the god with enough force to knock him prone as well.

Not to mention it hurt, it hurt like hell, she felt as if someone had poured lava across her entire abdomen and stomach. She couldn't even gather the energy to look down and see what the damage might be. It wasn't until she was suddenly, and very uncomfortably pushed, or pulled – it was hard to tell, away from the place where she fell that she opened her eyes. Swallowing uncomfortably as there was a crater and a wall of dust where she'd just been.

As the smoke cleared her heart caught in her chest. The broken body of Loki lay in the center of the crater of the destroyed entrance to her building. His eyes glazed over with a glossy expression that was less than lively. Burn marks covered him from his neck to his toes...only one of his arms and most of his face has escaped the onslaught of shots from the complex weapons. Jane scrambled to get herself up from the ground, her pain not the source of her distress when her mouth opened to scream.

_**End Chapter**_

So, Happy New Year to my readers. Of course I've been sick since the first. I have some sort of lung infection – and that is a very uncomfortable place to be lemme tell you. However, I hope I will get better soon since I finally saw the doctor and got some meds. I was able to stop coughing long enough to write this up so that's a good sign. I hope everyone's new year is going better than mine!

-Aura

To my reviewers: As always thanks so much for your words, the last few days the reviews I've gotten have really brightened my afternoons - a difficult thing with being sick. But I appreciate all the feedback I get even when I'm not ill : )


End file.
